Ruffled Feathers
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: From Special Education to Original Songs, follow Kurt and Blaine's journey, told from an unexpected set of eyes. Welcome to Pavarotti's Point Of View on Klaine. Because the human side is overrated.  Based on @FreePavarotti's tweets, and Glee's plotline
1. 01  Special Education part 1

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this story. It starts from episode 9, Special Education, and goes from there. It will focus, of course, on Blaine and Kurt, but I think Pavarotti is planning on hogging the spotlight. Chirp.**

**Special thanks to ****GraniaMhaol, ****who kindly offered to beta this for me. Without her help, you would have to suffer from my constant mistakes and awkward words. She takes the bullet for us, guys. **

**This story is based on Glee's characters, Glee's general plotline (for now), and FreePavarotti's tweets (Or some of them, or the IDEA of Pavarotti), thus, the Disclaimer stands as follows: I do not own Glee's characters, nor the plotline, not even Pavarotti, an****d much less FreePavarotti's twitter. I only own this story, which is made for fan purposes only, and no money is or shall be gained from this. 'Nuff said, read, chirp and enjoy!**

**Ruffled Feathers**

**ComplexlySimpleKiddo**

I'm not saying this isn't a nice setting, don't get me wrong. I think the tree with the long, twisted branches is a nice touch: it offers a lot of nest locations and privacy, but doesn't let you get isolated, which is good. There's a lot of space for flying around without bumping into anyone, too. And there's good lighting. And a fantastic view to the Dalton gardens through the glass. All I'm saying is that, while we can agree that this is a very nice setting, it gets kind of boring. Once in a while, I would love to try those rose bushes further north. They look really leafy, and classy. They would make a lovely nest.

All the Warblers are in frenzy since this morning, and I for once don't get what the big deal is. Someone heard from a student that a new kid was arriving, and there are high chances that he'll make it as a Warbler. This means, of course, that one of us is getting picked for him. It means a great deal to be picked, as you can probably guess, since we were raised sorely for that purpose. All I see of this whole tradition, though, is getting into a smaller cage and being cared by a teenager human who probably has no idea how to keep one of us properly alive. I think it's actually kind of scary.

The only thing that keeps me calm about it today is being busy with my constant fret over this one feather that won't stay put on my left wing, and the fact that I know the human whos duty it is to pick one of us this time. In proper Warbler tradition, the last Warbler incorporated into their ranks has to pick the bird for the new kid, and I really like Blaine. He's actually kind of cool, for a human, and he brings Domingo often to visit his bird pals, letting him fly relatively free around this place, before taking him back with him. And he knows how to take care of birds. I mean, Domingo looks properly groomed every time he visits, and he chirps only awesome things about him, minus the one or two bad habits, but who hasn't got some, really? So he'll make sure to warn the new kid, right? He'll make sure that the bird he picks is well taken care of, and Domingo is really popular around here, so he'll tell us if he knows something is not going well. We could like, form a warbler rebellion of something.

Ah, I can already see him heading this way through campus. I could recognize that prim trot anywhere, and he has his usual super adorable smile. It's really hard not to like him. 'Specially his hair, seriously, it looks like it could be a wonderful nesting place. With only some minor changes that involve a lot less gel.

Hm, pity. He didn't bring Domingo along this time.

And this feather simply won't stay put! I'm going to hurt myself with my own beak, I swear!

* * *

Remember what I said about being ok this time because it was Blaine, and he would pick a good candidate? Well, he picked me. And it's most definitely NOT ok. I'm fretting. I'm panicking. I'm downright suffering from a full blown hysteria right now! What in the world am I going to do! I don't even know this new kid! What if he starves me to death? What if he is really messy and forgets to clean my cage? What if he doesn't like me!

"You sure sound excited. Ready to meet your new Warbler human counterpart?" He said, with that smiled I told you about, which is really hard not to like, but seriously, this guy is so oblivious to my panic, it's not even funny.

"I feel like smacking you right now, Blaine. If I had hands, I most definitely would," I chirp in the most acid tone I can manage, which I figured long ago it didn't made much of a difference to human ears. But here's hoping, right?

"Don't worry, you'll get a keeper. Be good to him, ok? He's had a hard time, you'll be good company. I'd like to stay in this guy's good side, you know?" He added, in a conspiratorial tone, and my curiosity was piqued. What can I say? I like a good gossip.

"Well, you are always welcome to bring Domingo to play. I sure would like someone to chat with," I replied, trying desperately to fix my strayed feather in a last and desperate try to look at my best. It was rather futile.

* * *

"And now let's welcome the newest addition to the warblers, Kurt Hummel!"

Finally! They had me in this table for minutes now, and no one would discuss anything about the new kid except for things that mattered little to me. Sure, it was nice to know the kid could sing such a high and unusual range, it would make a good addition to my cheerful tone, but that wasn't what I needed to know about the boy at all. I needed some sort of reassurance that my future would be somehow protected, and not left in the hands of some rampant and uncaring teenaged human.

And as far as first impressions went, this Kurt Hummel looked… Ok.

His clothes looked fine, so he seemed rather tidy. Boy did the kid look nervous, though. I couldn't blame him, I was a nervous wreck myself, I can't even stand on my twig and keep balance, I've been reduced to prancing around the floor of my golden cage.

"And in our oldest tradition for our newest warbler, an actual warbler." That's me alright, and now the moment I've been waiting for…

"Kurt, meet Pavarotti." I turned my head to look at Blaine, almost emitting a laughing chirp of disbelief. Pavarotti, that's what he's naming me? I heard about the three Tenors from Domingo, you know? I'm not ignorant. Blaine really wants to be liked by this new kid. I can't help but wonder why. I don't really mind the name, but I bet Domingo will laugh at me. In a good way, he'll probably joke about us finding ourselves a Carreras and make the trio complete. We're kind of friends, I guess.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891." I puffed out my chest with pride at the boy's words, even if I wasn't all that big on the whole idea of legacy and tradition, but I figured I might as well play the part, with all eyes on me. "It's your job to take care of him so he can live to carry on the warbler legacy."

"And so I can, you know, live, too," I added, thinking that I didn't care that much about carrying any sort of legacy, but I was rather attached to my life. I worried at the frightened look this Kurt kid wore. Would he really be up to the job of taking care of a delicate and demanding warbler such as myself?

"Protect him. That bird is your voice." Yes, it sounds really important if you say it like that, guy with the weird wooden tool. Watch the cage, Kurt, unstable footing here. Oh, I think the anxiety is getting to me. At least he has a nice smile.

"Hey, I'll bring him to work with me." Oooh, so I'm not getting stuck into a room forever, nice. I like this kid already. "Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue."

…What! He's laughing. That means he's joking right? Right? Why is nobody laughing? Why is everyone so serious, he can't possibly mean that, can he? "It's at the bottom of a coal mine."

"You're completely insane!" I chirped, aggravated. I can't live in that environment! I need peace, and being taken care of, and light and good air and most definitely NOT having those fur balls of insane elliptical pupils staring at me hungrily and hissing and… Oh god I think I worked myself into a panic attack again.

"That was a joke. I-I don't, I don't work at a coal mine." Yes, thank you for the almost heart attack, Kurt. I'll keep your brand of humor in mind. Blaine's laughing? I'll have to have a talk with Domingo. What will become of us, under the care of these creatures!

And that boy is unhealthily attached to that wooden thing. It's making my head pound every time he hits it.

"Let the council come to order. Today we discuss the set list for sectionals."

"Council?" Ahh solid surface under my cage, that's good. Good boy, Kurt. I forgive you for your terrible attempt at humor back there.

"We don't have a director. Every year, we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry, we all get a say." Blaine explained, and I actually started to pay attention to how the whole thing works. I heard from the others how the human Warblers were something like a flock of humans that got together to chirp tunes at other people to entertain them, and they compete to see who chirps better. It all sounded very incoherent to me, but considering I'm contemplating my future days in cohabitation with one of them, I might as well start learning. And I don't know what a director is, but it sounds like these guys have some sort of strange method for picking a leader, which seems to be more than one, and I can't see how that could work, but yes, humans are strange. The idea of teenagers without a leader still does little to help my peace of mind, just saying.

"Oh, fantastic. I have a lot of ideas. Warblers, if I may?" Not my call, but you may. I for one can't wait to see what you are like, considering we're stuck together forever. "Now, I can't deny that the warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy—" Understatement of the year, but go on. "But I believe our set for sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache. I think we should open with "Rio" by Duran Duran." That's a human song, right? I'm not well versed in human music, but maybe we could hear it and see what you mean?

"Uh, the council is responsible for song selection." I turned my little head to the side, trying to frown at the guy with the amiable smile with my small, black, beady and evidently not much intimidating eyes. I could see the smile and excitement fading from my new human buddy and, what can I say? I bond quickly. I feel protective now.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt. It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk." Oh. So the desk is some sort of leadership mark or something like that? I'm getting confused by humans.

"Now, I propose we do our entire set at sectionals in eight-part harmony."

And now it's back to talk about things that I absolutely will not pretend to even understand. I feel my cage being raised, and I turn around as much as I can without falling. I've been having an awful balance lately. Must be the weather.

Aww, look at that face! He was all smiles a few seconds ago and now I can see he's shaken, if the rattling of my cage is any sign.

Don't worry, buddy. We can hear the song and practice together. I don't even know what sectionals are, anyway, I won't care.

Oh and for the love of nature, put me down somewhere stable before I faint. I think I need to see a doctor.

* * *

Dalton from inside is actually kind of nice. It has very warm decorations, and I think I already spotted about thirty awesome nesting spots, and we only walked down a few hallways. I think we're heading for Kurt's room, but he hasn't said anything since the warbler reunion, and I think what the others said has gotten to him. I need to remind myself of what Blaine said, that this kid is new, and had a rough time. Maybe I can cheer him up with my singing voice?

Ohh the room looks nice! There's a lot of boxes lying around, looks like he has his belongings there. I wonder if he has anything that will help improve my cage. He's placing me next to the window, smart guy, but it's also kind of sad. I want to go out there. Don't look now, but I'm trying to surreptitiously analyze the latch of my trapdoor. It looks easy to lift, maybe it's worth a try, just to get a nice flight and come back, of course. Wouldn't want to ruin the Warbler's perfect record of being the best raised birds.

He's looking out the window too, and I wonder for a second if he wants to go outside as well. It's a bit chilly, though. Maybe we should stay inside? Or maybe he's just really down about his idea being shot down like that.

"Hey, don't worry," I chirped, trying to lift the mood. "I used to have the same problems with my feathered pals. They would always refuse my ideas for nesting places, saying they were too extravagant. They said making a nest of glittering wool was too much. I digress, but anyway, they'll come around." He looked at me after that and if anything, he looked even more worried than before. I might need to get better at this whole cheering up, I think.

"How in the world am I supposed to take care of you, Pavarotti?" For a moment there, I panicked again. But he looked worried, so he was probably going to figure it out sooner or later, right? If he cared enough to be worried about it, I mean.

"I was kind of hoping you would solve that," I chirped, a bit huffy. Maybe it's not the best moment to tell him I'm feeling rather under the weather lately?

"Well, that's what Google is for, right?" He said, laughing a bit, and I chirped a small laughter, mostly to be a good pal. I have absolutely no idea what "Google" is supposed to be, or how could it possibly help us. He opened a flat device that looked like one of those human things, what was the name again?

Ah, computers. I started to pay more attention when an image of a yellow warbler came up on the upper half of the object.

"Oh, look at that. They always take photos of the pretty ones," I said, a little envious, and I self consciously tried to make that stray feather of mine less noticeable.

"Ok, fresh water every day, proper food, regular cleaning of the cage, toys, and room to spread the wings," he listed. I particularly liked the mention of toys. I'm currently lacking in the decoration department. I only have this branch, and it doesn't provide much amusement. He turned to me and smiled, and I couldn't help but twist my head to the side, expectant, and thinking his smile and eyes were rather pretty.

"Sounds fairly simple!"

Oh, you say that now, Kurt. You haven't really met me yet.

I mean, I promised Blaine to be a good pet and everything, but I never signed anything about changing who I am.

I have my eyes set on that stray wool on your duvet, and my door trap looks really easy to lift.


	2. 02 Special Education part 2

**AN: I'm so glad you guys like this! I must say Pav is terribly fun to write! So here's part two. I think next part will finish covering the episode of Special Education, and then on to A very glee Christmas! After that, I'll wait for the series to start again in order to continue this one, since I don't want to deviate too much, but I'll be writing other adventures of Pavarotti! If you want to check the whole thing in order, I put up a LJ account, it's cs_kiddo. But I'll be posting them in FF too, I believe. ****Anyway, too much chirping going on here, on with the story! **

**Once again, thank you ****GraniaMhaol**** for being my beta. I'll try to get better at this, I promise!**

**And congrats Glee, Jane Lynch and Neil Patrik Harris for the PCA! Pavarotti thinks there should be an Animal Drama Actor Award. He would totally own it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Pavarotti, or FreePavarotti's twitter. I don't even own a bird. Sad. **

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

So Kurt's been gone for two hours now, and I think I might have about thirty more minutes before he comes back. All I need to do is master this move, and I'll be able to pull the trap door high enough to get close to the duvet, and that tantalizing blue thread that's hanging there. But it's tricky. I need to grab the lower bar with my beak, like this, and then slide it up as much as I can, which is not much, and then I have to release it, put my beak under it real fast, and then push up with my head, and I'll make it. Now, on the count of three. One, two, and-

"OHmygod!" I chirped, letting go of the metal as if it were burning. The door of the room had just suddenly opened, completely unexpected. I started doing a pretty good rendition of an innocent chirp, but it looks like Kurt didn't even notice anything. He's actually resting his back on the door, with a face that I have a hard time deciding if it's showing happiness, fear, or absolute perplexity. I mentally add 'read Kurt's expressions better' to the list of things to learn quickly, and I jump to the other side of the cage, trying to get a closer look.

"Oh my god," he all but whispers, and I feel proud of how tuned in we are already. Then the happy part of his expression dies out, and I'm definitely sure this is a panic one, all right.

"What is it?" I ask desperately, because the curiosity is making my feathers itchy, specially the one that won't stay put. Maybe he was kicked out of the Warblers! Oh I'll teach that guy with the gavel not to mess with my boy! You'll see! I'll tell Domingo, and he'll tell Blaine. Somehow. He'll figure it out, I'm sure. We'll rebel. We'll be a full yellow feathery force, I know it doesn't sound menacing, but you just wait.

"What am I going to sing?"

Wait, what? You have me panicking here because you don't know what song to sing? For what, anyway? Are they making you audition? I thought they had let you in already! Oh spirits, all this fretting is making me dizzy again, I need to calm down.

"How about Rio by… Duran Duran, was it?" I chirp, trying to sound strong but I only managed a half decent squeak. Don't give me that look, boy. I'm agonizing here. I think the excitement of the last hours is getting to me. I can't even reach my twig.

"I have to sing something good, I want that solo, I need to prove them that I'm worth something," he says, and he sounds so desperate, I almost feel sorry for him. I don't get all this talk about solos a lot, I think he means he'll be like, the main chirper. The front of the flock. I like that, they say the wind feels wonderful when you're at the front, but it also ruffles your feathers too much. And I have enough problems with the one.

He has an idea. That's definitely an 'I just had a great idea' Kurt face! Boy, I'm getting good at this. Oh. Oh no, that's another face. That's possibly a 'my idea was just crushed or severely maimed by a realization' Maybe he can sing something by Katy Perry? I heard the Warblers like her. There goes his face changing again. This one says 'I'll go through with my idea, no matter what it costs me'. And there he goes, gathering his… this small device with a flat surface… Phone! And keys. And another white, roundish device. I'll tell you, I don't know what's in his mind, but the kid's ferocious. Quite a fighter. Go for it, boy!

Whatever _it_ is.

Trying to read his many faces is exhausting; he's high maintenance, all right.

"Bring me a stress toy!" I manage to squeak before he disappears through the door.

* * *

A knock on the door startles me from my nap, and I shake my body to get rid of any lingering drowsiness.

"Kurt?" calls the one on the other side and I walk closer to the bars, trying to chirp as loudly as I can for him to hear me.

"Hey Blaine! How's Domingo doing?"

"Kurt, are you there?"

"He left an hour ago. Don't ask me where, I wouldn't know," I say, pretending to be uninterested, and trying to fix my left wing feather, realizing with dawning horror that yet another one is starting to go astray as well. Keeping my image is proving so difficult lately! There was another knock on the door, and I felt the urge to roll my little eyes at him, even if he couldn't see it, and even if I couldn't actually do it. But I've seen humans do it, it's very eloquent.

"He's not here!" I sing-song. Literally. It sounds kind of sharp, though. I need to practice more often. My voice is sounding awful lately.

I wonder, though. What's the deal with Blaine and Kurt? I wasn't paying a lot of attention that other time in the Warblers' room, because I was totally busy fretting over my life in general, but I think I caught some stares between them, like there was some sort of mutual understanding. And Blaine was the only one laughing at Kurt's joke – which I still think was totally insensitive, thank you very much-, so I guess he gets him. I still don't understand human interactions all that well, but with these two, it seems like I'll be having my claws full.

* * *

I love Kurt's voice. It's dreamy, like a flock of birds flying free in a sunny, summer sky, promising happiness and hope.

But if I have to hear that song one more time, I think I'm ready to strangle him. Or chirp in his sleep until he feels the same level of annoyance I'm feeling right now.

"Kurt, man, you nailed that song. I have never heard it before, but take my word for it, you nailed it. You can stop singing it. Please?"

Oh boy- he's not going for the replay button. Please tell me he's not…

The music starts again. I feel like throwing something at him. Maybe if I grab the twig with my beak and pull really hard…

"I had to let it happen, I had to change-" His voice is lovely, though, I can't complain. And his eyes go all dreamy too. Oh well, might as well help him.

"Couldn't stay all my life down at heel," I sing with him, but to be quite honest? Every time I try to sing a human song, the sound that comes out of my beak doesn't change much. They all sound the same. I don't know how they do it. At least that made him stop at look at me. I like it when he pays me attention.

"Do you like the song, Pav?" He asks me, and I have to admit, I do.

"It will be playing in my mind for a few days after this, so I'd better like it," I complain, but he laughs and smiles at me. I don't think he grasps my level of sarcasm yet.

* * *

I'm interrupted from my attempt at singing by the door opening, and I know it's Kurt because he's the only one with the key. I was about to chirp him a welcome but the look on his face made me stop with my beak half open. He lets himself fall into his bed, and that sets my alarms ringing. I've only met him for a few days, but it was enough to know that Kurt hates wrinkles on his clothes. And right now, he's laying there, completely uncaring about the state of his uniform. I start to pinch the border of my water container nervously, wondering what is wrong.

He groans, and he gets up, which makes me think that maybe it's not that bad, but his face is pretty much the same. He looks confused and disappointed. It reminds me of the time I tried to make a garland with some sequins for my nest and the other birds didn't let me put it up because they said it was too shiny.

He takes a pile of books out of his bag and sits next to me on the desk, and I get closer to him to see what he's working on.

"Geometry. Never been good at that," I offer, and he turns to me and smiles, but I can see it's sad and forced.

"Hey there, Pav," he says, subdued, and I must say, I don't like it when Kurt's like this. It's like a candle that flickers instead of burning like it should.

We spend a few hours doing homework in the silence of the room. The sky outside is getting darker, and the snow is shining very beautifully. I try to chirp as little as possible, seeing how concentrated he is on his work, and it's quite a lot, but he's already finishing it, because he's very smart. You can see that I'm very proud of him.

The earth suddenly shakes, and I jump out of my silent comfort and chirp loudly, wondering what the hell is going on. Turns out it was just his phone vibrating, scaring the living feathers out of me.

"Sorry," he apologies, seeing how much it scared me.

"Next time don't place it so close to the cage," I warn, but I don't think he's paying much attention. He's staring at the glowing screen and biting his lip. I know now that this device is for some sort of communication, so I'm guessing he got one of the mysteriously silent messages, with text on them. I wonder who it is that makes him worry this much. I can't quite see the screen from here, and I don't dare to try and reach the twig to get a better view. I tried it the other day and I fell to the floor. Wasn't pretty.

He does something else with the screen, which I think is some sort of reply, but I have yet to figure it out. Considering there's a knock on our door not ten minutes after, I think I might be right.

"Hey, Kurt, are you there?"

"Blaine, you're starting to sound repetitive," I complain, a little amused, but Kurt lets out a sigh that scares me. His face is NOT happy, but he straightens up and his face changes to a mildly happy one. Or at least it doesn't look worried, but it doesn't look real either. I don't have much time to analyze, because he turns to the door and opens it, and I can't see his face anymore.

"Yeah, doing homework," he says, and his voice also sounds normal. He leaves the door, and I think it's his way of saying that Blaine can come in if he wants, which he does. "I'm almost finished, anyway."

"If you have any problems with that, don't hesitate to ask me," Blaine offers from the door. He did come in, but he looks hesitant to go further than a few steps, like it's not proper. Blaine's always like that. It's almost cute.

"Blaine, it's ok. Classes are harder, but I can manage. You don't have to worry that much, I feel like I'm being babysat," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and putting his books back in the bag. He looks and sounds exasperated, but he's refusing to look at Blaine, and I can't help to feel suspicious. What is really going on between these two?

Blaine smiles, lowering his eyes, but I think he looks a little hurt.

"Sorry, my first week here was really hard. Just figured you might need some support, especially after today." Kurt stops his almost frenetic movements and turns back, apologetic.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It is hard, but I'll be ok. And don't worry about today." He shrugs and lets out a small laugh, but I must say, once again, it sounds forced "I mean, I hardly ever got a solo back in New Directions, I had no reasons to expect for that to change now that I'm in the Warblers."

"Whaaat?" I can't help but chirp. He didn't get the solo? But the song was beautiful! And he has such a dreamy voice! Blaine, I hope you know, I'm glaring at you right now. I know I'm tiny, and behind bars, but you better watch out.

"New people hardly ever get permission to audition, you should feel proud, you're doing great."

"I know, many of the others said the same thing." He sighs again, and rests his back against the desk, and it lets me see his face, if I stay really close to the bars. He abandoned the fake smile now, which I think is better. "I just thought it would be good to get that solo, show them that I wouldn't drag you all down because I'm new, that I could give them something useful."

"They already know that. You have a great voice, and an impressive range, they're ecstatic to have you. Even without solos, you're already a great addition to the Warblers," he explained, and I could notice that he was itching to get closer, but he remained rooted at the door.

"You're not a demon, Blaine, you don't need spoken permission to enter," I joked, because, seriously, he was too polite sometimes.

"I know, don't worry. Like you said, I'll fit in soon enough." Blaine smiled at that, and then Kurt breathed soundly, and said, with renewed energy, "And now that I think about it, it's for the better. I still feel horrible about having to compete against New Directions, it would be ten times worse if I actually got that solo. I guess I didn't really think through this very carefully."

"I'm sure they understand, Kurt. You didn't leave on a whim."

"I didn't have to join the new glee club, though" He mumbled, barely audible, but I was close, so I could hear it. I think Blaine heard it too, because he made this face, like he wanted to say something to Kurt but he didn't want to intrude too much. Kurt missed it, he was focusing on the floor, which I must say is really nice, like all of Dalton, but I highly doubt it's THAT interesting.

"Remember, tomorrow Warbler practice starts earlier," Blaine says instead of what he really wanted to say, and Kurt finally looks up and smiles at him.

"Sure."

You know, I might not understand humans a whole lot, but there's a lot of awkward moments between these two. Maybe I'm imagining things, but the way Kurt is staring at the already closed and vacant door says otherwise.

* * *

**AN: Chirp if you like!**


	3. 03 Special Education part 3

**AN: You people are awesome. I wish I could take a snapshot of my stupid happy smile every time I read your reviews. I'm THAT happy. And to clarify some doubts, Pavarotti is indeed a boy, just like Domingo.**

**Crystallic Rain: If you're rambling, I'm loving it! It means a lot to me to read what you said, it really does. One enjoys writing, but it is a wonderful feeling to read what the people that read this feel, and to see that it's being enjoyed and appreciated. So thank you SO much!**

**A thanks once again to the great GraniaMhaol, whom, not only is my beta, but my new English teacher, and for free! She's the one you have to thank for not suffering though my disastrous grammar and all those mistakes! **

**Pavarotti is chirping annoyed, he wants to take over now, so on with the story!**

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

You know, when I'm anxious, I start pecking holes into things. Twigs are my favorite, but considering that I'm reduced to the bottom floor of my cage lately, the food container will have to do. So I'm currently working on a particularly impressive hole in the corner, while I watch Kurt do basically the same thing. Only he lacks a beak. And a food container.

I think he's trying to dig a hole into the floor with his feet. He's walking up and down the room, and he's biting his lip. That in itself is a definite Kurt sign of distress, but if that isn't enough to alert me, the look on his face is. It has 'worried' written all over it.

It's very early in the morning, and he's already dressed up as perfectly as usual in his Dalton Uniform, but it's not for class he's getting ready to, but to compete at…

What was it again? Ah, Sectionals.

Honestly, I didn't understand what he was so worried about, until I remembered fragments of conversations. I mean, he really has a wonderful voice, and so does Blaine. I remember him singing a few times, back in the days when I was at the Warbler's giant cage and he would bring Domingo. They both have amazing voices. I know what I'm talking about, I'm a bird. I sing for a living. Or, well… I sing.

So he couldn't possibly be THAT worried about losing.

I'm a smart bird, so I think it has more to do with his old glee club. He said so himself, he doesn't want to compete against them, and I for one think that he's absolutely right in being so concerned. I mean, it's not so easy being on the other side, you know? Like, when I was trying to pry open one of the windows to get outside, and the other warblers would look at me like I was some kind of neurotic bird? It wasn't pretty. But just like then, I'm sure Kurt knows very well that he's right at wanting to open his own window, so to speak.

Or whatever he's trying to achieve by changing glee clubs. I don't care. Whatever he decides, I totally support him. Unless it's some crazy idea like trying to feed me glitter or something like that. I am positive he was just joking, but then again, he has a rather perfect poker face. I still go very carefully through my food container, just in case.

So, in conclusion, what is he worried about? My guess is he doesn't really know if he wants to win or not. If I got this whole competition right, the one that wins at chirping gets to go on chirping, and I believe he's not completely happy with the idea that his old friends might get left behind. But then again, he really, really likes to chirp.

I completely understand him, but still, I strongly hope the Warblers win. It's not just a sense of pride; I just like hearing Kurt sing.

The knocking on the door startles us both, but I learnt to recognize that particular knocking and I know who it is before I hear the voice.

"I bet you anything that Blaine knocks that politely even at his own room" I say, unable to stop myself from making fun of the boy. Don't get me wrong, I like Blaine, but he's just so respectful that it's adorable. I've yet to see him mad at someone or something, but I don't think he was always like that.

Maybe I should ask Domingo for gossip. He does know him much better.

"Kurt, we're leaving in half an hour. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, in a minute," he says, finally stopping his pacing to grab his messenger bag and fix one last time his already perfect hair –that's the tenth time, if you were wondering. I keep count.

"This is it." He comes closer, checking if I have enough food and water, and then smiles at me, and I swear to god the day looks brighter when he does. "Wish me luck, Pav!"

And I do. With all my heart. But when I actually try to say it to him, no sound comes out of my beak. He's already out of the door, though, he didn't notice.

But I do. And I know why.

I just lost my voice.

* * *

I don't want to panic, but I tried to fix my two stray feathers. And they fell off. I'm just staring at them in frozen horror, I don't know what to do. And this is just the beginning, I can feel it. My right wing is feeling itchy, and the feathers there are not looking as good as they should. I feel there's a third one that's about to fall as well.

My voice is completely gone. I tried and tried, but nothing comes out of my beak other than sad squeaky attempts. I just stopped trying because it's embarrassing!

I haven't been able to reach my twig for days, but I thought it was just the cold weather bringing me down. This is horrible, this is a complete disaster! I don't know what's happening to me!

I've been a good bird, you know. I'm so young. I still have a lot to do. I wasn't even able to open the latch of the door yet! I can't believe it. I can't be…

My head feels lighter, and I feel dizzy. I can't even focus. I rest my head on the cold bars of my cage, hoping it will make the world stay still, but it helps only a little.

I'm trying not to work myself into a frenzy, but I can't help but think, I only just met Kurt! And it was such a promising friendship, what with his penchant for fancy, shiny clothes and my love for glittering materials for nesting. I imagined us singing together, countless of human songs, no matter that my sound comes out always the same. I bet he could hear the difference.

And Domingo! I won't be able to ask him about Blaine, and I'll never be able to rest in peace with that tidbit of gossip unresolved! And who will take care of those two? Who will figure out what all those stares and all those unspoken words mean?

You know what pisses me off the absolute most?

I haven't managed to steal that stray wool from Kurt's duvet yet!

* * *

I wake up sluggishly to the sound of voices outside. It takes me a few seconds to wake up, which is not normal at all, but considering my state, it does not surprise me. I think the Warblers are back. There's a lot of happy chirping and singing outside, and that has to mean they won. Before I can get happy for them, I worry about how Kurt has reacted to winning. Is he sad that his old friends can't chirp anymore? Is he happy that he can? I hear someone mention the unexpected and improbable result and I find out they tied. They both get to chirp some more, and I imagine the smile of absolute happiness in Kurt's face, before my eyes replace it for the real one, when he opens the door.

Boy, does he look happy. For a moment there, I forget about my state and just enjoy his happy face. I think I haven't seen him this happy since… Wow. I actually never saw him this happy! It's absolutely adorable!

Oh no. Oh boy. No no. He's getting closer. He'll see any minute now. He'll notice, and then he won't be happy anymore. I don't want him to not be happy. It's not nice. Oh and I look hideous, too! Well, I suppose it's logical, but even so, there's no excuse to look this awful. All my feathers look discolored and unkempt and I don't even want to imagine how I look like here curled up against the bars, unable to even step on that twig.

I need to pretend everything's ok. I don't want him to go through this! Blaine said he had a hard time in his old school, the last thing he needs is having to deal with-

"Pav?" I feel like cursing. Profusely. Cursing so much that not only Blaine, but a damn pirate would cringe. He lowered his face to the cage, and I get the full force of his beautiful eyes all worried and damn if I don't feel like crying.

I'm so, so sorry, Kurt! I never expected… I didn't want you to go though this! I wish so much my voice would work, I even try to open my beak to try to say sorry to him, but not even a squeaky sound comes out of it. I see Kurt looking from my sorry attempt at chirping, to my general state, to the –oh god, there are four now- feathers on the floor, and I look in horror how his face shows the dawning comprehension of what's going on.

"Oh no…" he all but whispers and he quickly opens the latch of the door.

And I know I shouldn't, but my mind can't help but file away the information on how to actually open the latch.

His hands are soft, and he makes a small nest of them for me to cuddle, and they're so warm and cozy that I feel myself getting drowsy again. Which only makes him panic more.

"Oh god, Pav, what's happening to you! How… I don't understand!" he says, and I feel horrible because his eyes are wide with panic and glassy with tears, and I hate to think that I'm the one to put him in that state.

I don't understand either, Kurt, and I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Literally, I can't even make a sound!

He looks at me so desperately, and around the room, as if the explanation would somehow be there, but I know it's not. He strokes my head with his thumb, so softly, and I return the favor by pecking at it weak and softly. His nail looks delicious, I must say.

He puts me back in the cage, slowly, and I hop back to the floor, trying to look far more stable than I actually feel, and he reaches for his device… Phone! Quickly does something on the screen, possibly writing. I feel like dozing off, and even though I try to stay awake for his sake, I must have nod off because I feel the cage rattling a little, and I notice that we're moving, and soon enough, we're back to that room where we first met. He places me in the same table and I can't help but think about that first day, how nervous I was about the new kid, and my annoyance at Blaine for being so oblivious. All the human Warblers talking about stuff I couldn't care less, and then he came through those doors, and he looked so…

Magnificent.

It's hard to believe it's only been a couple of days since that day, is it? And such a short time we spent together, oh god, here comes the chest pain again, I won't cry, I swear I won't…

"God, I messed up! I thought it would be easy, I'm so stupid! What do I know about taking care of animals! And I've been so worried about everything that I neglected you, I'm so stupid, Pav!"

Oh no. Oh no, don't you dare, Kurt Hummel! This is not your fault! I actually get up and go close to the bars to try and glare at him, which, infuriatingly enough never has quite the effect I expect. Apparently, we yellow warblers are not meant to be menacing. Maybe if I were a falcon or something…

But then I wouldn't be able to sing as prettily, or look as cute.

"It's not your fault!" I manage to squeak, and he looks even more worried, if anything and I decide to shut the hell up, because I'll only make his distress worse.

But it's not fair. How is this fair? Someone please explain to me! I'm so young, and Kurt and I just met! No matter his terrible humor about cats and mines and glitter – I'm still trying to figure out if they were jokes, by the way-, we were looking forward to so, so much…

I feel like such a disappointment! So much for carrying on the Warbler Legacy, Pavarotti! Gods, I swear I would smack myself if I had the energy. And hands.

"I got your text, what's wrong?"

I look up to see Blaine walking towards us, and I feel proud of Kurt. Good call to ask Blaine to come, he's good at taking care of Domingo, but I don't think he'll be able to do much now, considering my sorry state. But at least he'll be able to console Kurt, right? And he'll tell him it's not his fault. That he couldn't have known, or do anything to prevent it. He'll make him feel better about this whole thing.

"It's Pavarotti. I think he's sick. I've been taking good care of him, but he-he won't sing, and-and he's losing his feathers."

He really did, Blaine! He made sure I had water and food and the cage looks pristine to the point of bordering obsessive, and I don't think he could have been a better friend! Please tell him that it's not his fault, that I'll miss him so much, that I'm so sorry that we have to part so soon, that…

"Oh, he's just molting."

…Huh?

"He's growing a new coat of feathers, so his body has to shut down a little."

Huh.

So I'm not…? Like, I won't… Oh. Oh, I feel rather… Stupid.

Of course it's just molting. The fact that it's my first time is no excuse to lose my cool like that. And I worried Kurt so much for nothing! I'm such an idiot!

But a part of me can't help but feel amazingly warm at the relief in Kurt's face. It makes me so happy that I mean so much to him. Even if I am a silly bird who forgot he was suppose to molt at some point in his life.

"But don't worry about it." Blaine keeps talking, trying to calm down Kurt, and he's doing a good job at that. "He's got food, water; he seems to like his cage." Hold it, boy. I never said anything about liking my cage. I mean, it's nice, sure, but, I know how to open the latch now. Beware. "Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time."

Oh, that's good to know, because my voice means quite a lot to m… Why is Blaine staring at him like that? Hey… Hey, hold up, I'm missing something. Was he really talking about me, or is this some kind of super weird human code? If it is, Blaine, you seriously need to work on your communication skills. I know you probably think it's smooth, but it's not. You only accomplish being confusing as hell.

I still like you, though.

"Don't forget. Warbler practice tonight at 5:00. Regionals, here we come."

I feel like laughing at their interactions – now that my mind is not otherwise occupied with thoughts of guilt and sorrow and death contemplations- because, seriously. They are adorable, with Blaine trying to be so cool and Kurt not knowing how to react to anything and smiling awkwardly and, is it me, or he is blushing like mad?

Hey… Hey, could this be…?

Love?

I need to have a serious chat with Domingo, stat!

* * *

It takes a huge effort, and consumes so much energy from me, that I'll probably be sleeping three days straight just to recover, but it is so worth it to put that adorable smile on his face.

Don't get overly excited, but look, I just managed to jump to my twig and stay there. Kurt looks so proud.

Maybe this whole molting thing isn't that terrible as I thought, after all.

* * *

**AN: Like, hate, chirp! Who looks forward to meet Domingo!**


	4. 04 A Very Glee Christmas

**AN: This chapter was hard to write, there was little to work on that was in the series, Pavarotti didn't even appeared, and I couldn't create too much stuff that could be negated by later chapters (How hard it is to wait? I'm finding this hiatus to be terribly unbearable). This one covers A Very Glee Christmas, and so this fic is on hiatus too until new, official Glee comes out. But for your feathery needs, I have a livejournal, cs_kiddo. Livejournal . com if you want to check it out. There's even a trailer video for this fic! I'll be writing some side stories of Pavarotti, so check the page if you're interested in them! I'll probably post them here, too. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Thanks to my beta, GraniaMhaol, for fixing this and making it an enjoyable read. **

**And congrats to Chris Colfer for his Golden Globe. He made me cry, and this time he didn't even have to step into his character to make it. How unfair is that?**

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

It took me about a week to realize what was going on, but I finally figured out what all these strange decorations were for. The first clue that something was up was the music. Kurt kept humming cheery tunes, which are definitely not his usual, and then I kept hearing very similar songs from outside. Then there were the lights. Everywhere. From where I can see through the window of our room, the Dalton gardens look positively spectacular, shining with millions of tiny lights. I'm slightly ashamed to admit that I had a panic attack when I thought we were being invaded by light bugs. Then came a lot of green leaves and tiny red decorations, with garlands and shiny things, and I stopped complaining about the insanity of it all, because, really…

_So_ many shiny things. I was in paradise.

Humans celebrate this thing called Christmas, which is a long ritual that culminates in certain night- I think it's the twenty-fifth of this month- with a big feast and some gifts. There are chimneys involved, somehow, but that part didn't really make sense, so I'm omitting it as for now.

But the best part, I repeat, has to be the decorations. Do you see it, now? I have this absolutely pretty garland around my cage. It's green, with shiny little things in gold and red, and it melds very well with the other decorations. Kurt is really good at combining colors, you know?

And today, I even managed to get out of the room for a while. No, don't get overly excited. I haven't managed to open the latch yet, I'm still rather weak, but Kurt got fed up about being stuck in his room studying, so he grabbed my cage, his books, and we're currently on what I came to call the warbler room, because it's where the human warblers get together to practice their chirping.

"Do you think you could get me one of those red leafy things for my cage? They look really soft," I say, because, seriously, they would look SO good on my golden cage, with the garland on top. I hear a soft thump and I turn my head around to see Kurt stare at me with a mix of happiness and disbelief. His pen is on the carpeted floor, forgotten, and I had no idea what was wrong until he spoke.

"Pav! You're singing again!"

It takes me like, ten embarrassing seconds to realize what he was talking about, but I finally do. I did say that aloud and it didn't come out like a pathetic, sad squeak!

"Oh my god, I did. I still do! I can sing again!" I say, in a particularly musical way, to show off, just a little bit. But Kurt gets so happy that it's worth it. He actually stands up and claps his hands together once.

"This calls for a celebration!" he says, and looks around critically, as if searching for something.

I think he's- oh my feathery god! He is! He's walking towards the red leafy pots in the floor and – quite slyly, might I add- takes a few red leafs away and walks back with them. I watch in awe as he places them with the garland, fussing for a while to get a good composition, until he finally seems happy with the arrangement and looks at me, as if asking silently what do I think.

"It's beautiful," I chirp almost breathless, and I'm pretty sure my eyes look glassy. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

He laughs happily, and sits back, opening once again his heavy history book, and gives me one last cheeky grin before turning back to his studies.

"I'll get you a cookie later, for being such a good warbler, and in celebration for your successful recovery. Molting," he amends.

"Sounds good. Make it low fat and we have a deal," I manage to answer, but truly I'm just terribly distracted by the leafy decoration. I think I want to steal one for some interior decoration, but I don't think I have the strength yet to climb the sides of my cage.

I'm not sure how much time passes; I kept quiet so he could study, even though I had the urge to sing my heart out, so we share the silence, him taking notes about his history book, and I just contemplating my new lovely decorations and thinking ways to improve the inside. If my voice is back, then surely my strength is close behind.

The world shakes, startling me from my silent contemplation, but by know it happened enough times to make me get used to it.

"I told you to keep that thing away from my cage, Kurt," I chide gently, but he pointedly ignores me, and reads over his message, letting out a snort.

"You know, I might as well get me a GPS installed in my neck," he says. I stare at him with a face that hopefully will make him elaborate. I don't know if it's my face or not, but he does "Blaine's text's are getting repetitive. 'Where are you?' Seriously, I bet he has a memo note for that question, so he doesn't have to type it every time."

"Kurt, I can see you smiling while you say all this, you know? You can complain all you want, but I know you love it."

He stares at me, frowning suspiciously, but then shakes his head, and drags his thumb over the screen fast.

"In the commons with Pavarotti, studying," he recites, with a deadpan voice. "Like I've been doing every single day since I came here," he adds, almost complaining, and dropping his phone back to the table (once again close to my cage, which makes me feel like smacking him. I need to get hands. Or find a way to smack people with my wings). "I seriously need to catch up," he says, concentrating on his book once again.

I remain silent, not wanting to disrupt his concentration, but he's tapping his pen against the book in a very, very annoying way, so I wonder how much concentration he has anyway.

I don't get much time to dwell on it, because the back door of the room opens, and Kurt turns around, startled, and so do I, and…

Oh dear god. Is it possible to get supper excited and terribly uncomfortable at the very same time? Because I think I am. Blaine walks with a grin in his face, as usual, and oblivious to my distress, as even more usual. He's holding a cage on his hands. A golden cage. Ringing any bells?

"Hey," Kurt says to Blaine, in a questioning tone, and of course he doesn't know what's going on, but I do, and as much as I love to see Domingo, I am in NO state to be seen, much less by a fellow warbler. My new feathers are not fully grown, they look weak and tiny, and I still have some old, jaded ones that refuse to fall. Oh, Blaine, how I hate you right now!

"Hey, Kurt. I thought you could use the company, and I wanted you to meet a friend of mine," he says, looking at the yellow bird in his cage. I try to hide behind my water container, but it's too high from the floor to do any shielding, so it's pretty useless.

"Ooh, you got caged!" Domingo chirps, noticing me, and damn if he sounds amused. I try to come out from my hiding place with as much dignity as I can, which is not a whole lot.

"I had no choice, for your information. I tried to fly away from Blaine, but he was faster, and he was pretty insistent of getting _me_ for this new kid. I pecked at his fingers, if that makes me look less stupid." Blaine puts his cage next to mine, still talking to Kurt, and I tune out their conversation, trying not to look as disheveled as I was.

"Nah, I knew you would eventually cave. It's not that bad," he says, standing happily on his twig, and I wish he wouldn't, because he's looking down at me, and I feel tiny next to him.

"I didn't _cave, _Domingo. I got roped. Abducted, even," I say, tossing my head in the air with dignity. He just chirps in laughter

"You are _SO_ dramatic. You got a name yet? Or shall I keep calling you glitter kid?"

"I do have a name, and I would appreciate if you would stop calling me that. It's Pavarotti."

"Don't get your freaking feathers twisted, calm down, sheez," he complains, as he always does, and hops down from his twig to get closer to me. I can't help but get exasperated at his cool, calm, go with the flow attitude sometimes. He's just so… Ugh, cool. "Pavarotti, eh? That's awesome. How's the molting going?"

Oh blessed earth, please eat me and let me not surface anytime soon. I could die of embarrassment. Of course he would notice my state.

"It's going swell," I say, still trying to look uninterested and dignified, but he can probably see through it.

"Come on, is it really that bad? At least you have your voice back, and your new kid seems like a good guy, you know?" he says, looking at Kurt, who is engaged in a conversation with Blaine, probably about school homework, considering they're looking at the book.

"He's kind of cool. At least he makes sure my cage looks fashionable."

"Back to your glittering ways, I suppose. He's actually really fucking good," he says, looking with awe at my decorations, and I can't help but feel proud at Kurt, and cringe at Domingo's language.

"Must you use such vocabulary?"

He stares at me like it's obvious.

"Boy, with Blaine, I have to compensate. He won't say even a mild swear word. He won't even get pissed at anything anymore. It's freaking frustrating. I tell you, he's not dealing with all this shit right. One day, he's going to blow up. Hey, talking about the humans," he says, as always, rambling without care and not waiting for answers. But I listen, transfixed, because he is _so_ cool "did you notice all the… tension in the air? Cause, I tell ya, the boys are smitten."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Besides gossip about Blaine, of course."

"Oh no, I won't say. My beak is sealed about him. He's very private, and I don't want to break his trust."

"Domingo, for a bird, you suck at gossip," I say in a deadpan voice, and he just laughs. "But I did notice the way they act around each other. You really think they might be… romantically compromised?" 

Domingo stares at me, and he doesn't need to say anything, I know he's silently laughing at my choice of words.

"Smitten, yes," he repeats, still containing that laugh. I hate him.

But he's _so_ cool.

"Hn. I was afraid of that."

"What, you don't like that? Afraid he will take all the attention away? Ha! I knew you would love your human!" he mocks me, and I feel too embarrassed to even defend myself.

"It's not that, I just want Kurt to be with someone who's right for him, that's all."

"Well, I think Blaine is a good kid. I think your new human is special to him. He did pick you specifically for him, right?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, truly curious, because, seriously, I just love gossip. Domingo stares at me as if wanting to laugh, but he refrains. I silently thank him for that.

"You don't see it? Pav, you are so oblivious sometimes, it makes you super cute."

"Shut up."

I turn my head to ignore Domingo, and I see Kurt staring at us, while Blaine explains something, but he doesn't seem to be listening, and Blaine notices and stares too, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asks, with that honestly worried tone that would make me love him so much if he weren't so infuriating.

"They've been chirping nonstop since you brought Domingo," Kurt says, in an awed and curious tone, and I am sure that, under my yellow feathers, I am quite red with embarrassment.

"Oh. That's because they're friends." When Kurt stares at him raising both eyebrows, Blaine just smiles wider and elaborates. "They get along really well, I usually take Domingo to the place where they keep all the warblers. He always got along with Pavarotti, that's why I got him for you."

"You picked my bird?" asks Kurt, and I think he wanted to ask other things, probably about how could Blaine possibly know if we really got along, but Blaine knows, because he's been taking Domingo to our cage often, and he knows he hangs out with me, because I was always the bird in the right corner, trying to build a nest out of glittering materials. I stand out. Like, a lot.

"It's… tradition. You know, the last Warbler gets to pick the new bird. You'll have to pick one too, for the next Warbler."

"See the silence right now? Pay good attention to the stares," Domingo says, and I can hear the amusement in his tone.

"Totally smitten," I agree, chirping happily myself.

"Told ya," he says, in such a smug tone that I wish I could roll my eyes at him.

"So yeah, about Charlemagne, what they did here…"

We both turn off their history conversation, and stare at each other.

"So Blaine loves him?" I ask, and Domingo shakes his wings a bit, in a very nonchalant way, but it looks really classy. I could never understand how someone could look so cool and talk that bad. Seriously, Domingo is a puzzle to me.

"I don't know. Does Kurt love him?" I have to pause and think about it before actually replying.

"I don't know."

I was never sadder, saying those words. Before I have time to get depressed about not knowing something about my human, Domingo chirps mockingly, but in some friendly way, at me.

"Well, I'm not the only one who sucks at gossip, I see."

"Shut up," I say, wishing I could stand on my twig to say that, because it would have made me look cooler. A bird can hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know, this molting thing is really not that bad. I don't even know why I panicked so much to begin with! Sure, I felt like I was so devoid of energy I was surely dying, and those discoloring, falling feathers do nothing for my impeccable image. Not to mention the loss of voice that, no matter how momentary, it is always a serious matter to-

Ok, maybe I do know why I panicked, but still, it's not really that bad. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with the fact that Domingo said I looked great for a molting bird, right before Blaine took him away.

Not at all.

Kurt actually put a cookie between my bars, and I love the fact that he's a man of his word. Others would have forgotten about it, because humans in general don't seem to think that a promise to an animal has the same weight than to another human. I for one will not delude myself in pretending to understand why would that be. We birds have amazing memory. If you promise something to me, you better bring it, because I'll remember it.

So I have a cookie now, and you know what else is adorable about Kurt? He actually had the amazing gesture of putting it close to the floor, so I could reach it. He doesn't forget that I'm still a bit weak. He is such a caring human, if you disregard his special kind of humor.

Also, I actually have tinsel now. Two of my bars are wrapped in it, and it's a beautiful gold and red mix, it goes really well with the garland, the leafs, and the cage in general. I can actually peck at it, which is even more fun, but I don't think he appreciated that, so now I only do it when he's not around. Like right now.

I'm not trying to tear down his decorations, but I just figured, if I save some tinsel, when I am strong enough to reach my twig, maybe I can build something there. Nothing as big as a nest, of course, but maybe something tiny, like, I don't know, a small, shiny ball.

I save the small tinsel threads inside my food container. He hasn't figured it out yet, and I hope it stays that way.

I think, as far as I know, I'll be reaching full recovery in a few days. I'm looking much better, I can see myself in the reflection of the window at night.

Yet, instead of being happy, I'm getting worried about Kurt. He looks so tired nowadays, and disheveled, which is super weird in him.

Maybe he's the one molting now. I'm worried about having passed it to him? Is it contagious? Do humans molt too? But they don't really have feathers to change, so I really don't see that happening. Maybe they lose the hair.

I really hope not, because, Kurt is beautiful, but I don't think he could rock that look.

I think it has to do with the studying. He's always doing that. And I mean always. At first he looked happy, like he was thrilled, that kind of look he gives when something challenges him. Like when he gets a new set of papers that has weird symbols in them, and he chirps and chirps, looking at them. Can you actually write music? Do human warblers know warbler language? But then they should be able to understand us, and I don't think they mastered that quite yet. 

Anyway, that challenging look started to wear off at the same time the books started to pile, and there was so much paper around. I was once almost half buried by it. Scary.

Lately, he goes to the Warbler room to study. Sometimes he takes me with him, and sometimes, like today, he doesn't. I like being alone sometimes, too, so I understand. I can peck at my tinsel while I'm alone, and study the latch eagerly, so when my strength is back, I'll know how to open it fast.

But he's been away for hours now, and I don't think he should be out that late, so I'm getting kind of worried.

And when the door to our room finally opens, I chirp a welcome, and it dies down immediately, because his face tells me that something's not quite right. It's not bad, but it's not good either. It's like, he's happy, but confused, and slightly worried, and there's a bit of disbelief, too. Kurt's faces are really complex sometimes, but I'm doing such a great work at reading them lately.

"What happened? Can I help?" I offer, a bit timidly, because he is just standing there, his back resting against the closed door, and he stares at the air, like he's not looking at anything, really.

And then he lets out this laugh, short, and explosive, and bewildered, and slightly happy.

"Of all the people I could have told I loved Blaine, it had to be Mr. Shue. How _wrong_ is that?"

Well, I don't really know who Mr. Shue is, but he sounds like someone important if you're naming him like that, so maybe it's not tha-

Wait a feathery minute, did he just…?

Oh my god.

Where's Domingo when one needs him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If you chirp, you'll make Pavarotti really happy. And he'll love you.**


	5. 05 Super Bowl

**AN: So this chapter covers the Super Bowl episode, which was really hard to do cause there's like, 5 minutes of Klaine screentime. So it was tricky. I hope you enjoy this take! And on another note, I can't seem to contact my Beta, so this chapter might be not as smooth as the others. I do apologize for that. Today's my birthday, so I wanted to give this to you guys, for supporting me so much and all your amazing reviews and just the fact that you are actually reading this. It means a lot to me. Now on with the story!**

**Glee belongs to someone smarter than me. **

* * *

Of all the devices humans have created, I think I know which one I hate the most.

Cellphones piss me off.

Why do they have to vibrate? Isn't the sound enough to alert them? And why does Kurt insist on placing it on the table, always, and I tell you, _always, _next to my cage?

One of these days, I'm going to steal and destroy it. It looks heavy, but I know I'll manage. Somehow.

We're in Kurt's room right now, we just came from a warbler meeting. I love it when Kurt takes me there, because it's really fun to watch them. They are funny, they act all serious and the next thing you know they're dancing around and singing like a group of small kids. And he knows I get bored easily if you leave me in this room for too long. I think he suspects that me getting bored is not good, but boy, he doesn't quite know yet to what extent.

The phone is abandoned on the desk, and it just keeps buzzing, rattling my whole cage.

"Kurt, _please_! I can't reach the green icon from here, and I know the buzzing stops every time you press it, can you please do it already? My head is starting to ache!" I chirp, but if he can't hear the sound of the music coming out of his phone's speaker, I doubt he can hear my voice. He's been in the bathroom for almost an hour now. I've already gotten used to Kurt's timetable. He should be getting out of there soon enough.

Ah, blessed shaking earth, there he comes.

"How many times do we have to go through this, Kurt? Really," I complain, because, seriously. I've told him so many times not to leave that thing so close to the cage. With how smart he is, you'd think he had taken a hint by now.

He does something with the screen and leaves the thing back in the desk, next to my cage. Oh, for the love of…at least it stopped buzzing.

"Hey girl, I miss you," Kurt says aloud, walking towards his closet to start picking an outfit.

"I miss you too, boy. You have NO idea how much."

"OHMYGOD!" I panic, falling from my perch in what is sure to be a very unstylish way "It talks!" I chirp, confused. I know Kurt talks to the thing, and he must get some sort of answer, but I never thought it worked like this! Humans are so _weird_.

"Is that Pavarotti? He's a strange bird, Kurt. The other day, I could swear he was answering me"

"How can he answer you, Mercedes? He's a bird," says Kurt in his 'you're not making any sense' tone, but then he stops, and stares at me, frowning. "Although I could swear he understands sometimes"

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?" I complain. Kurt could be so clueless.

"See? He even sounds like he's sassing on you," she laughs, and I glare at the device, but I doubt it feels intimidated or anything. It just sort of… lies there. "Oh god, Kurt, I'm so messed up I'm even thinking a bird can understand," she says, and I feel insulted. Really. What do they take us birds for? We are SO smart "you should see the mess glee club has become!"

"Did Rachel start to try and make a list for regionals that will only feature her again?" he says, knowingly and with sympathy. I met this girl Rachel. All I say is, she is scary.

"No, I kinda wish it were that, you know? It would mean things were normal. You know how the football team is always on the boy's case for being in glee?" Kurt merely hums in acknowledgement while he starts dressing "Well, apparently, they lost the last game because Karofsky did something stupid in the game, and he mocked Finn about being in Glee" Kurt stops at the mention of that name, and there was this expression on his face. I can't yet understand it, but I do know something. Every time that Karofsky gets mentioned, Kurt does NOT look happy. I don't know what this guy did, but I don't like him. No one messes up with Kurt and gets away without receiving the full force of this irate bird. Nu-huh. "So Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue had the worst idea ever, and decided that the football team has to spend a week in Glee"

"What!" Kurt exclaims, so suddenly that my attempt at reaching the perch again got thwarted. Maybe it's safer to stay on the floor for now "Is everyone still alive?"

"Barely. You should have seen it. Puck and Rachel sang a duet-"

"I bet it was Rachel's idea to make Finn jealous," he mumbles, and the voice from the phone laughs.

"I think so too. Anyway, they sang that to show the jocks what we did at glee. And Azimio ruined everything by calling Puck a girl, and Puck almost hits him with the guitar"

"I can see that," he acknowledges, now focusing on picking a scarf. I kinda hope he goes with the blue and silver one, because I would love to steal a little thread from one of the tassels. I'm still pining for the duvet one. I so need to steal that... "So what happened?"

"Well, we almost killed each other. It's insane, Kurt. Everyone was so pissed off about having Karofsky there, because of what he did to you. Even Mr. Shue admitted Karofsky's homophobia. Rachel was this close to having a coronary."

Kurt is taking longer to reply than usual, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't guess from his expression, and I doubt I could anyway. Sometimes, he just makes these faces that I can't comprehend. And I don't really understand half of what Mercedes is saying, anyway. But it doesn't sound good for this Karofsky guy. Wait until he meets me, Kurt. He'll regret ever messing with you. I can be very menacing, you know? I can peck at his fingers until he begs for mercy. I did that to Blaine once, it totally worked.

"So what do they think they can accomplish by having them there?"

"Coach Beiste expects them to act more like a team, I guess. And Mr. Shue hopes they will see, and I quote, 'how cool being in Glee club is'. He's so delusional, it kind of makes me feel sorry for him."

"But maybe he has a point. I mean, I doubt the football team will ever appreciate it, but being in

glee IS cool. I know it doesn't work like that at McKinley, but here, we're like… rock stars or something. Maybe they will leave you alone if it means not having to join in, I don't know"

"Oh, baby. You have been in Dalton for too long. Wishful thinking is all that is," Kurt just sighs, and picks a red scarf. Damn him. I can't make the red work as well as the blue.

"I know, I just wish I could do something. Tell me about any progress, ok? Bad or good."

"At this point, I think bad is more likely. I'll keep you updated. I have to go now, see you later, Kurt. Give your boyfriend my regards"

"He is not my… forget it" he says, apparently tired of explaining the same thing over and over again.

Wait, what! Are they talking about Blaine? Cause I can't come up with anyone else. Someone really needs to update me on these things, stat! I can't properly gossip without real information!

"Bye, Darling!"

The screen of the phone changes to the usual one, and the phone stops talking. Kurt finishes dressing up, and sits at the desk, staring at me, but I know he's lost in thought. I stare back, trying to guess what he's thinking. His old Glee Club sometimes makes him sad, and I don't want him to be like that.

"Cheer up. They'll probably be ok. Even though I have no idea what's going on," I offer, and he smiles at my chirping. I'm not sure if it's the words or just my presence, but I'm glad I make him smile, because it's so pretty.

Like shiny things.

* * *

It's that damn phone again. It's been buzzing like crazy these days. And it's never good news. Kurt closes the textbook, the one he's been pretending to read the whole afternoon, but I know better. He reads something on the screen and his eyes go so big, I'm kind of scared they will pop out of their sockets. He quickly does something with the screen and puts the device against his ear.

I hope there's nothing bad. Kurt is distracted enough as it is, and he still has to study. The door is wide open, and I see Blaine walking by, and stopping right at the door when he hears Kurt's words. I can't blame him, they startle me just as much.

"What the hell do you mean with 'goodbye', Britt! That text looked like you were about to commit suicide!"

Oh, this is no good. Blaine looks worried, but he doesn't want to interrupt Kurt. He probably would have gone by now, he's not the kind of guy to listen to someone else's conversations, but I bet that he rather stay to support Kurt in case things go… not so well.

"She's what! She can't fire you out of a cannon, Boo. That's too much, even for her. Are you sure you heard correctly? Or understood? What were her exact words?" He starts massaging the bridge of his nose, and I recognize that from the times when Kurt had to be extra patient, because he's not really good at the whole waiting thing. Blaine now just looks confused as hell, but he's still there, albeit unsure. He's probably thinking the same thing I am thinking.

What the feathery hell? Probably not as birdie, but you get the point.

I try to catch his gaze, but he only has eyes for Kurt. Domingo's words come to my mind. Totally smitten, alright.

"What? You quit glee? But, Britt, that stunt with the cannon is going to kill you!"

I think Blaine now is just more curious than anything else, because he comes in, something he would have never done without consent, and touches Kurt's shoulder, mouthing an 'is everything ok?' with a worried look, but Kurt just raises his hand, telling him to wait.

"Britt, Boo, cannons don't have feelings, they're inanimate objects," he pauses, and then rolls his eyes "inani… forget it. They just don't feel, ok? Coach Sylvester is lying to you. She just wants to win the competition. Don't let her do it. In fact, just leave her and go back to Glee, because, what the hell? She's awful to you. And Glee needs you girls more!" he waits, listening to the phone, and his face changes along with what he's hearing, and it's kind of hilarious.

"It's like watching a movie without sound, Kurt," I say, and Blaine looks briefly at me, frowning. What's with the frowns lately?

"It's Thriller, Britt! Do you have any idea how many body parts I would give to perform that song with you guys! Just, forget Cheerios, go back to glee, don't listen to Santana, and stay alive. Call me when you have news. Yeah. Ok. Bye, Boo"

"Boo?" Blaine asks, with a skeptic tone that I don't quite get. Kurt just sighs.

"Just a nickname. Can you believe how crazy my old school is? The cheerleader coach moved the date of the competition to the same day of the football championship game, just because she was not allowed to fire Britt out of a cannon, and now she's making them choose between doing the halftime with glee club and the football team, or the competition."

Blaine stares at him, and I never felt so in sync with him, because he voices the exact same thing that's on my mind.

"Is that really happening? Do people in your old school know the concept of logic?"

"Apparently, no. And the guys in the football team have to perform with the glee club at half time. You can imagine how excited _they _are about that. This whole thing is just crazy"

There's a contemplative pause after that, Blaine is probably still trying to figure it all out. I just decided long ago that it's easier to give up altogether. Humans are just too confusing for their own good, and humans at Kurt's old school are just insane. I've heard things that don't make sense at all. I just focus on the parts that I can sort of understand.

"Football is the thing that involves yellow posts, right?" I ask, because the color reminds me of my fellow warblers. I'm just trying to find some common, sane ground.

I get abysmally ignored.

* * *

They've been rehearsing this number for a while now, and I must say, I like it. They all look so loose, compared to how they usually act. And I can see Kurt enjoys it, his shoulders look more relaxed than usual. But Blaine's cool entrance gets kind of old after the fifth time. Just saying.

"Ok, order," the guy that I now know as Wes says, while hitting that damn wooden thing like he's so fond of doing. But it seems to work like magic, because everyone drops the free attitude and go back to their stuck up selves. Except for Kurt, who still manages to look uncomfortable and amused at the same time. I can't help but smile at him. He's so unique, even among this sea of blue blazers "We're almost there. There's still a few things to polish, but we'll work them out tomorrow. Dismissed," he announces, with another- rather unnecessary, I must add- bang of his gavel, and the room slowly empties. Kurt puts his sheet back in his messenger bag, and takes out the phone. Blaine is just finishing talking with David something, when Kurt snorts. I wonder what he's reading.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asks, and now we're alone in the room. It's nice when it's just the three of us. I wish Domingo was here, though. Maybe I could tell him about what I heard from Kurt, and ask him about Blaine. I can't still be sure if the boy likes Kurt back or not, but they do look rather smitten. Domingo is better at this than me, anyway. I'll ask him later.

"Artie just texted me. The football team got slushied. Karofsky was actually happy about the performance, imagine that," he says, looking briefly at Blaine, who just raises his eyebrows "but the slushie made him change his mind. Serves him well, now he knows how painful and humiliating and just cold it is"

"Who slushied them?"

"The hockey team, apparently, in their never-ending fight to see who rules the school." He says, putting the phone away and standing up. He gets a hold of my cage and tries to walk and not rattle the cage too much.

"But why would they slushie them?" Blaine asks, walking along with us through the corridors of Dalton. I've heard the term slushie so many times that by know I kind of understand what it is about. Some sort of territory skirmish ritual to establish the alpha male. Or something.

"Are you kidding me? I was surprised they didn't do it before. The football team has to dance and sing, it's like painting a bulls eye in their necks. It's just a perfect opportunity for the Hockey team to get revenge."

"I just don't get what the big deal is. It's just a song, and it's Thriller, it's an awesome, pop anthem kind of song. It's Michael Jackson, you don't get cooler than that"

"The big deal is, Blaine, that McKinley is not Dalton," Kurt explains, and I have to secretly laugh at their interactions. Kurt always seems more down to earth than Blaine does, but it's times like these when it's really noticeable. They make such a good team. "And down there in Lima, anything that has to do with singing and dancing is labeled as gay. Hell, anything that has to do with having a personality and an opinion is either gay or loser, or freak. If you step outside the box, you're doomed. And the football team got slushied because they dared, albeit unwillingly, to step outside their perfectly caged world of being a jock." Kurt looks at Blaine, who seems to be deep in thought now, and asks "Was it not like that at your old school?"

"Yeah, sort of," he says, but there's something else bothering him, I think, because he's frowning, and Blaine doesn't frown very often. He always has some smile to offer from his wide catalog of winning smiles. "So what did they do after the slushie attack?"

"I don't know, but I doubt they'll go through with the performance if they got slushied. I mean I just can't imagine them doing it in the first place. But if they don't do it, I don't know what Coach Beiste is going to say, because it sounded like she was really excited about it, and she can be really scary"

"I gotta tell you, Kurt, this whole thing is crazy. Your old school sounds very insane," says Blaine, and I have to agree on that. I can see Kurt's room door now, and I'm kind of glad, because Kurt was getting worked up by the conversation and totally forgot to keep the cage steady. The floor is completely wet and my water container almost empty by now.

"I know, but it seems like this week is so much worse than normal. Either that, or now that I'm away from it, I can truly appreciate the sheer insanity that McKinley is."

"I'll say second choice," Laughs Blaine, but Kurt is distracted by a sound that I now know very, very well. That damn phone.

"See? Mercedes texts me saying she needs a small taste of sanity and asks me for coffee today," Blaine nods with a knowing humming.

"You know the world is definitely wrong when someone comes to Kurt Hummel for sanity"

Kurt stops at our room, and he puts the phone away, spilling even more water into my cage floor. Thanks, Kurt.

"I know. That's why she requests for you to be there," he says, giving Blaine one of those looks that I find terribly endearing. It's like he's trying to sound super smart, but with something else hidden behind it.

Too bad he closes the door before I can actually see what Blaine looks like after that.

* * *

"Oh my god, Kurt, how hard is it to understand! Keep that thing AWAY!" I chirp, and sorry if I sound so annoyingly loud, but seriously! How hard is it to understand? Every time the phone vibrates, It shakes the whole structure of the cage! Do they really need for the phone to shake so much in order to get their attention? Wouldn't it be better to work at improving their attentiveness instead of just making louder, more obnoxious devices!

"Game on?" Kurt questions out loud, and it sounds weird because, for the last hour or so, we've been in the commons, studying with Blaine, and no one had made a sound. I haven't seen Kurt so focused in days. But of course his phone had to go and ruin that. I seriously hope you pass the test, Kurt.

"Who sent that?" Blaine asks, looking up from his book.

"Mercedes. But I don't quite…" then a realization seems to hit him, because his eyes get bigger. Oh, I never actually noticed they were kind of green too… Did I? "Oh, she means they're playing!"

"How? The guys got back?"

"I seriously doubt it," he snorts, and writes on his phone quickly, getting a reply just as fast. Those things sure are obnoxious, but they do seem pretty useful. "Oh my god, Blaine. I'm going to kill you"

"Um, why?" he asks. I kinda love how he doesn't question Kurt, just wonders about the reason. He totally loves him. As soon as I catch up with Domingo, I'm confirming it. But he has to. He must. He definitely does. I'm getting so damn good at this human emotion thing!

"Because you planted the seed of an awful idea in the very fertile minds of Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones. The girls are joining the team!"

"As in the football team? I never… I just figured… Is that even legal?"

"Did it ever matter?" I ask, because nothing I hear from Kurt's old school sounds legal. I mean, I don't know many human rules, but firing a girl out of a cannon doesn't sound very legal to me.

"Apparently, because Coach accepted it. They say they're not going to really play, just lie on the ground. If anyone gets killed, I'm holding you responsible, Anderson"

"Then I guess I'll have to go and make sure you don't thwart the facts," he says, but he looks rather happy about it. Kurt stares at Blaine, suddenly serious, and I feel like the mood change, because Kurt looks worried.

"I'm not going, neither will you. Karofsky is off the team, he'll be lurking around"

"He won't be able to get close to you, your dad will be there, right?"

Kurt stares at Blaine like he is being particularly dense, and I must say, I gave that look at Blaine too. Because he is rather dense when he wants to.

"He didn't take it well when you confronted him. Maybe I have to go, because the girls would kill me if I missed it. But you're staying here. There's no way you're going near Karofsky again."

"You're worried about me?"

"Oh my god, Blaine, how dense can you get?" I chirp, which earns me a weird look from both of them. What?

"Look, Kurt. I really want to watch the game. The girls are playing, and New Directions is doing Thriller. I say it's time to pay back for you spying on the Warblers," He jokes, and I can see Kurt already give in to Blaine's reasoning. But he still tries to look tough.

"Fine," Kurt finally says, with that snappy tone I love so much "But you're not allowed to wander on your own. You stick close to my dad, or you don't go at all."

Blaine smiles, and I have no problem finding which smile it is on his catalog. It's the 'you just made me really happy' smile.

"Deal"

* * *

They left an hour ago. I think it's safe to say they're gone for good. Or at least for a very long time, because I heard a football game can go for hours.

I think it's time for me to finally do it. I have my strength back, I am alone. No time like today.

I slyly hop to the floor of my cage, and look around. The place is safe. Let's do this.

It's easier than I thought. The latch goes up with just a small push of my beak. I sneak my beak between the small slit of the door and the floor, and push up, and dive for the outside of the cage.

I kinda forgot the cage was at the edge of the desk, though.

The fall isn't pretty. I try to open my wings in time, but by the time I manage to fully unfold them, I'm already on the carpeted floor of Kurt's room.

Did I mention I can't really fly? We warblers get our wings trimmed once we get a human to take care of us. Kurt has been neglecting the trimming, so I can glide, and just fly a bit.

But the desk is like, super high.

But the blue thread is right in front of me, so can you really blame me if I forget about how to get back to my cage? Cause there's this REALLY AWESOME BLUE THREAD just there, hanging, waiting for me.

I hop to the bed in small jumps and my beak closes around the wire, and I pull, trying to fly away with it.

I kinda forgot it was attached to something, yeah. I fall back to the floor. Hard.

But I'm not letting go of this thread. Never. It's going with me even if it's the last thing that I do. So I pull harder.

It takes three exhausting hours, but after a new pull, the thread finally loosens, and I have it in my beak.

And I'm somehow rolling backwards, hitting some shoe that was on the floor. And the shoe kind of turns around, and the world goes very, very black, and way smaller.

Oh, crap. I'm totally trapped here.

* * *

I'm wondering for the millionth time how long will it take for Kurt to come back, when I'm startled by the sound of the door opening. And even though I feel like chirping in relief, I am terribly scared. I don't know if I want Kurt to find me, he'll be so pissed that I left the cage. But I tried getting out of this shoe, and it has proven to be impossible. I can't stay here forever. I should chirp, and let Kurt know I'm here. But my beak makes no sound. I know it's because of my pride. I feel so stupid right now.

But I want to make something clear. The thread is still very firmly in my beak. Nothing will make me let go of it, not after all the trouble I went through to get it.

The sound of Kurt's steps going around the room lasts for only a few more minutes, and then they stop. I hold my breath.

"Oh my god…" he whispers, and I know. He must have seen the empty cage. For a few seconds, I don't hear anything, and then steps again, and sounds I can't even describe because of how frozen I am in place. I really should chirp. I have to. He'll scare himself thinking that I left for good! But I feel so dumb! And he'll get super angry at me. What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he returns me to the big warbler cage? I don't want to go back! I know I used to say that being a Dalton Warbler was the worst thing that could happen to me, but I was wrong, ok? There, you made me say it! I was wrong, and I love Kurt, and I want him to love me back, and I don't want to go, and ohmygod I'm panicking. What does a heart attack feel like? I think I'm having one.

I don't quite know how much time went by, I was busy panicking, but I hear a knock at the door and Blaine's voice comes through the door, and the shoe, into my ears, and oh god, I didn't need for this to be even more embarrassing than it already is. Did we really need to add Blaine into this!

"Kurt, I got your text, what's going on?"

"Blaine…" Kurt says, in a steady voice. The one he uses when he's about to drop a bomb. Ohdeargod. Is he going to kick me out! Kurt, in front of Blaine? Don't do this to me!

"Yes?" Blaine prompts, when Kurt fails to continue, and then his voice adds, in a slightly amused tone "Why are we talking through the door? Can't I come in?"

"NO!" Kurt practically yells, too quickly to answer, and I don't really know what it means, but I pretty much got worked up over everything already, might as well get worked up over this too.

"Ok? What's wrong, Kurt?"

"What… What happens if you… this is all hypothetical, ok?" Kurt makes sure to clarify "Cause, I forgot what the Warbler Rulebook said about this fact"

"You actually read the Warbler Rulebook?" Blaine asks, skeptical. "Who does that? I think the only one that actually read it was Wes"

"Yes, well, I did, ok? But let's say… hypothetically, right? That one… lost the bird that was assigned to them," he finally says, so fast that it was almost one continual sound instead of actual words. "Do they kick you out of the Warblers or something? Do you get expelled?"

There's a long silence after that, and I hold my breath. By now I know that if Kurt is asking that, he's not as mad to me yet as I thought he might be, but I still keep silent, because I don't know if Kurt being worried about that is just a prelude to him being mad as hell. So I keep quiet, and wait for Blaine to reply.

But there's thirty seconds, and a minute, and there's only silence.

"Oh my god, they really do kick you out, don't they?" Kurt says in such a scared, sad and anguished voice that I start to panic for him. As if I need any more stress, really.

But then someone's laughing, and it sounds definitely like Blaine. My world is reduced to black right now, but I'm pretty sure I can imagine Kurt's confused face.

"Oh my god, Kurt, you lost Pavarotti!"

"I said it was hypothetical!" complains Kurt, but I know it's only halfheartedly because if he thinks his whole hypothetical excuse could have worked, he's dumber than I thought he was.

"Come on, Kurt, open the door"

"I don't want to. I don't want to leave this room until I know for sure the Warblers are not going to kick my derrière into oblivion for losing Pav. You have to promise me!"

"Do you really want me to go get Wes and ask him?"

The door opens not a second after Blaine says that.

"No, Wes scares me," Kurt says in a tiny voice, and Blaine laughs again.

"You and me both," he says, and I'm sure it did nothing to ease Kurt's worry because he changes into a reassuring tone "But don't worry, Kurt! I lost Domingo so many times, you have no idea. Pavarotti was always trying to get away from the cage, I'm actually surprised it took him this long"

"Well, excuse me for molting at inappropriate times!" I chirp, slightly offended by the implications that I am slow. Do you have any idea how exhausting molting is?

"Did you… hear that?" Kurt says, trying to be quiet. I realize my mistake too late.

"You didn't lose Pavarotti, Kurt, he just figured a way to open the door of the cage, and is somewhere in this room. He can't fly too far, the windows are closed, and his wings are trimmed, anyway"

"Yeah, about that… I kind of neglected the trimming. Don't look at me like that, Blaine! I felt awful every time I did it!"

"This is why I love you, Kurt," I say before I can help myself, and I curse mentally, because it was loud enough to make them know where I am. I hear the steps and soon enough, there's a blinding light invading my eyes. I brace myself for the worst. I tell myself to be strong. I can live without Kurt. Yeah, no big deal. He'll hate me, so what?

Oh god I can't! Please let me stay, please don't be mad, please love me still, please don't-

"Oh god, Pav! You scared me so much! I thought I lost you for good!" He whispers, and I feel his soft hands holding me and I'm moving upwards and I open my eyes.

The world is super bright, but Kurt's smile is brighter. I can't help but chirp back in happiness.

The world is awesome. Kurt won't get kicked out of the Warblers. Kurt doesn't hate me. He promised to let me out more often if I was good.

But most of all? I get to keep the blue thread.

I chirp success.

* * *

**AN: So, 'Comeback'. Anyone else is sad for the fact that we don't get to stare at Kurt while other characters do stuff in glee? Cause it's getting me really down. I want him back at New Directions with his crazy outfits, his snarky remarks, and his bitch!please stares. Badly. And oh god, the preview. I'm on vacations, I don't want time to fly, but damnit! I want it to be tuesday already! Ok, done ranting XD **


	6. 06 Silly Love Chirps part 1

**AN: So! First part of Silly Love Songs. This episode is getting ridiculously tricky. Thanks again to my beta ****GraniaMhaol for making this fic less awkward to read. I got a few reviews worrying about something, and it involves a spoiler/rumor, so if you don't want to read, jump the rest of this author note. **

**So, they are saying that the big tragedy on the episode is the death of Pav. I thought it was a rumor, and it still is, but it is also rather possible. If this doesn't happen, awesome (Because, seriously? You almost kill Kurt's dad, get him a death threat and force him to get out of school, and then get Blaine to like someone else, and you're still killing his bird? Why not give the poor kid some break!). But if it does happen, you'll probably wonder where this fic stands. I've gotta be honest, I don't know yet. I want to see what really happens to decide, but I also don't want to end this fic on such a sad note. So, I'll try to give it some sort of twist, most probably. I'll also see what FreePav does, since my version of Pav is based on his tweets too. But I'll do anything I can possibly do to follow this story! **

**Also, I have a Tumblr! I still don't know very well what to do with it, but fell free to follow me / ask me anything! ****It's complexlysimplekiddo. There's a link in my profile page, too! Anyway, on to the fic!**

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexlysimplekiddo**

It didn't take me long to realize that the happiness of my so called victory over finally managing to get my beak on that blue thread was short lived. I know it sounds obvious, but- what is that human saying Kurt once told me about?

Oh, yeah, that sometimes you can't see the forest for the tree. The first time I heard it, I just thought it was some human thing that I would never manage to truly comprehend, but then I realized that it was indeed true. If you're too close to the tree, the thing is so big that will block the forest.

Or at least that's what happened to me one time I was flying in the warbler cage and was heading to that tree in the middle. I also forgot to dive in time. My beak still hurts remembering.

Anyway, the point is, I was so obsessed over that blue thread, that the reality of the situation escaped me. I think about it now, and it's kind of embarrassing, because it's something really obvious, if you actually think about it…

You can't really make a nest out of just one thread.

It's hanging there from my twig perch, and it looks so lonely and sad, it's a constant reminder of how pathetic I am that I got so worked up over just ONE thread.

But I have plans. Awesome plans. I mean, it's Kurt's room we're talking about. There's so much material around, but most of all, there's a lot of things to steal from in that closet of his. But the door is way too heavy to open by myself. I have to figure out a way to get there.

I hop closer to the door of said closet, hoping to figure out a way to work around the handle. Kurt is sitting on his desk doing homework, so he's not really paying attention. He knows I'm loose, he let me out himself.

Talking about Kurt, he's been staring at his calendar way more often than normal, and he always makes this face. It's like he's annoyed, resigned, and sad, all at the same time. Because Kurt never displays only one emotion. That would make it too easy to read and I would have learnt so much faster. But, no, he always has to make everything difficult.

I can't really complain, though, I'm just the same.

I get distracted from my wonderings about calendars and human expressions when there's a knock on the door, and I know it's Blaine, for two reasons. One, it's around three in the afternoon and they almost always go to get coffee at that hour, and second, the knock is too polite to be anyone but him. You think I'm kidding? He even knocks politely! It's no joke!

"Pavarotti! How many times do I have to tell you not to stay on the floor? I'm going to step on you one of these days!" Kurt complains once he stands up to get to the door, and he picks me up from the floor and leaves me on his desk.

"As many times as I have to tell you not to leave the phone next to my cage, to make sure you don't mix glitter in my seeds… I think we're falling into a pattern here," I answer, pecking at the corner of one of his book pages, pretending to be uninterested. He snorts.

"Mercedes is right, you sound like you sass on me."

"I don't sound like I sass on you, I actually do! Not my problem if you're too human to really understand it," I shout after him, but he's already distracted by opening the door and being dazzled by one of Blaine's smiles, for sure. I bet it's the 'the day just starts better if you smile' kind of positive smile. It's on the greeting smiles page of his catalog.

Hold up! Is that…

"Domingo?" I chirp, because that surely is Domingo in the golden cage on Blaine's hands. But he doesn't chirp me back. He doesn't even look up from where he's staring at the floor. He looks positively depressed. Oh my.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey. Look, I'm going down to Lima Bean to get some coffee, do you want to come?"

"Do you really need to ask, Blaine? You guys have been going to coffee since forever," I chirp at him, trying not to laugh too much.

"Sure. Let me pack the books, I can finish my review there," he says, turning back to his desk. I move out of the way so he can pack his things, and I try to get a closer look at Domingo, which is easy because Blaine got inside. "What's with the bird?"

"Oh, I was hoping I could leave him here with Pav? He's been really down lately, I think he could do with some company."

"Sure, just let him out. The room is Pavarotti proof, so unless he's more of a sneaky bird than Pav is, he should be ok."

"I resent that," I chirp at him, with as much contempt as I can muster. It's not like I'm going to escape! Not permanently, at least. Blaine doesn't look convinced, though.

"Are you sure it's ok to let them out like this?"

"They're birds, Blaine. What damage can they do?" Kurt says in his 'you're speaking nonsense' voice, and I try really hard not to laugh at him. Clearly he doesn't know yet that I'm planning to get inside his closet.

"Um, ok. I don't know if he'll get out, though, he's been really dep-woah!" Blaine interrupts himself when he opens the latch of Domingo's cage, because as soon as the trap door is up, Domingo drops his sad posture and glides right out of the cage to the desk, right next to me.

"Well, you sure look lively now," I chirp, but he still refuses to answer or make eye contact. He returns to his depressed pose, but I know there's something fishy here.

"Ok, all packed. Let's go," Kurt announces, getting his messenger bag and turning to Blaine. Before they leave the room, Kurt throws us a warning glare.

"I will behave, Kurt. Don't worry about it!" I say, trying to make it sound convincing and not the utter lie that it is. Once the door is closed, though, I turn to Domingo.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And drop that whole depressed mood, I'm not buying it."

He does, thankfully, standing up straighter on the desk and ruffling his wings, as if shaking the act out.

"Oh my god, Pav. I can't believe that worked," he finally chirps, and he sounds awfully relieved.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, already curious.

"You wouldn't believe how annoying Blaine got lately. I wanted to get out of that room so bad. I pretended to be depressed so he would act on it. I was hoping he would get me here, but I didn't thought it would work so well. I guess I should be proud of him, if he wasn't such an IDIOT."

I stare at him like he's gone crazy, and I hop closer.

"You can't be serious. You love Blaine."

"I do, but even you would want to smack Kurt if he kept singing the same song over and over and OVER again."

"Oh, I've been there. Is he practicing for an audition?" Because that's what Kurt was doing when he sang 'Don't cry for me Argentina' until I could hear it in my sleep. Domingo looks even more annoyed.

"No, I could actually understand it if it was for that, you know? Warblers have to sound perfect. I don't know, Pav, it's just annoying. And the worst is his volatile mind. 'No, not like this', 'Maybe I should sound less obvious', 'this song is perfect', 'maybe it's too forward', 'It's going to be awesome', 'oh, god, I'm going to completely screw this up,'" Domingo starts to recite, in a very good Blaine impersonation, if I might add, and I just start laughing.

"But if it's…" I stop for a second, trying to catch my breath "if it's not for an audition, what is it for?"

"Maybe it's for some Valentine's day event," Domingo says calmly, dropping the Blaine act to his cooler self and starts to put some of his feathers in place.

"Wait, for what?" I ask, completely confused. He looks at me with something akin to pity, and I frown at him. Just because I didn't spend a lot of time with humans doesn't mean he gets to be patronizing on me.

"You don't know what Valentine's day is?" he asks, and I stare at him, not deigning that question with an answer. He gets it, and explains, dropping the patronizing tone, knowing his life is at risk if he kept that up. "Well, it's easy. Humans celebrate love that day."

"Oh…" Maybe that's why Kurt kept looking at the calendar? Maybe he doesn't like the holiday? Oh, wait! "You don't suppose Blaine's been practicing that song to serenade someone, do you?"

Domingo looks up from his pruning, and stares at me like I just said something completely smart. I mean, I know I am smart, but that conclusion was really not that hard to get to, was it?

"It might! I never thought of that!"

"Really, Domingo? Really? And you call me stupid. You are beyond help."

"Oh, shut it!" He says, and I think the skin under his feathers got slightly pink.

"Come on, help me get inside Kurt's closet. He has scarves you wouldn't believe of. I'm gonna get some threads to complete my nest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took us two hours, but we're finally standing on the handle of Kurt's closet, both at the same time. I never expected Domingo to have such an awful coordination.

"You know, for the smooth talker that you are, you are such a klutz"

"Well, my wings are trimmed, not like someone here who gets to fly better!" he complains, trying to keep his balance on the handle.

"Ok, on the count of three, we hop, ok?" I ask instead, because he's in denial over his clumsiness and I'm not going to waste my time trying to make him admit it.

"Are you quite sure this is going to work? We're not exactly heavy," he asks, and I resist the urge to sigh in exasperation for the… I lost count.

"Just… try it, ok? We have nothing to lose. Ok, one… two… t-"

"…not obsessed with girl bands!" comes Blaine's voice and we froze in place. I take a second to be amazed at the fact that Domingo didn't fall off, but then I realize we're both standing in the handle of the door. Hopefully, Kurt will not question it too much.

"I'm just saying, for a group of boys, the Warblers sing too many girl band songs. Nothing wrong with that, except that I'm kind of wondering about David and Wes."

"…Kurt?" asks Blaine slowly, and he's the first to spot us. Domingo looks at me with something akin to panic. And I thought I was the melodramatic one! "Is there a particular reason why both our birds are standing on the handle of your closet?"

Kurt turns to us, and he looks awfully… Happy? Oh good, when he's in a good mood, he has a tendency to let slide a lot more than usual.

"Not really. Pav just likes to find original perches," he says, unmindful, and I sigh in relief. He is indeed too happy to care.

"Ok? I better take Domingo back, then. I don't want t…" Blaine trails off, and I can understand his confusion, because suddenly Domingo is not at my side anymore, and manages to fly, even with his wings clipped, to a higher perch. So high it's actually out of human reach.

"What are you doing?" I ask, staring at him.

"There's no way I'm going back with Blaine. I'm not returning until Valentine's over!" he declares, and I laugh at his antics.

"Is he flying away from you?" Kurt asks in an incredulous tone, and Blaine snorts.

"That's absurd. Why would he? Come on, Domingo, we're going back," he says, offering his hand as a perch, but Domingo stares at him, frozen.

"Like hell I'm going back. Not until you stop being annoying."

"It doesn't look like he's getting down anytime soon, Blaine," Kurt says, staring at where Domingo is perched, and being very amused. "What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?" asks Blaine in confusion.

"Pav gets difficult with me when he gets mad. I don't really get it either," Kurt confesses, and since they're distracted, I take the chance to glide from the handle to the desk, so he won't start to wonder what I'm doing there.

"What am I supposed to do now?" asks Blaine, very helpless and sad. I think it might be the first time Domingo gets mad at him.

"You should have thought about that before, mister," says Domingo, and I shake my head. They're both so childish.

"Well, I'll take care of him until he decides to get back to his cage."

"Really? You don't mind? I think he really likes Pavarotti."

"Oh, I don't know," I chirp, mockingly "Do you like me, Domingo?" he glares at me for my efforts on humor.

Oh if you could see Kurt's smile. He's positively shining right now. What exactly went down that made him that happy? He certainly wasn't like that when he left!

"Oh, I don't mind, don't worry."

"Thanks. Call me as soon as you get him to be agreeable again."

"Sure thing!" Says Kurt, and once Blaine leaves and closes the door, he slumps against it with the most adorable expression I've ever seen on his face. Which reminds me of something.

"Oh, by the way, Domingo. Kurt admitted the other day to be madly in love with Blaine."

"Well, I can see it in his face right about now," he says, hoping down from the ceiling and back to the desk with me.

"I wonder what song will be?" asks Kurt to no one in particular, and Domingo and I turn to each other at the same time.

"You don't suppose…?" I start, and Domingo frowns.

"Blaine is going to serenade Kurt? I don't know, Pav… They do look smitten, but Blaine is such an idiot."

"You're saying that because you're annoyed," I say, knowingly, but Domingo laughs.

"No, I'm saying that because it's true."

But there really is no other way to see it, is there?

Kurt is happy, Blaine is singing a song. This is going to wonderful places!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I'm saying is that you'll have to come down eventually," I say, dutifully getting inside my cage while Kurt gets ready for the day. Most days, he takes me to the Warblers' room, because the windows there are wider and he knows I love it. Sometimes he forgets, so I'm really hoping today is not the case, and I'm trying to convince Domingo to come too, but he's being terribly stubborn.

"I don't want to. I am perfectly happy here, and I'll keep on being happy until Valentine's over!"

If we birds could pout like humans do – Kurt looks adorable when he pouts, by the way- I'm pretty sure Domingo would be pouting right now. I never realized how childish he could be. It's sort of enlightening, knowing he has his moments where he's not all that cool. He's less intimidating that way, I guess.

"Fine, suit yourself. I for one am not going to stay here to mope."

"I am not moping, Pav."

"Sure you aren't," I say, clearly believing otherwise, and Domingo glares at me from the high perch on the lamp.

"Are you ready to go, Pav?" asks Kurt, buttoning his blazer and hanging his messenger bag on one shoulder.

"As ready as always!" I chirp, and Kurt grabs the cage, and was almost going to grab Domingo's cage, when he realized it's empty, and he searches with his eyes. "He's on the lamp, if that's what you're searching," I provide, helpfully.

"Don't tell him!" complains Domingo, and I chirp with laughter at his antics.

"Domingo, are you ever going to come down?" Kurt asks, sighing in resignation.

"Nope," Domingo answers, and I shake my head at him. If only he wasn't so stubborn. Kurt waits for a few seconds, but he soon realizes that Domingo is really not going to move, so he shrugs, and leaves the trap door of Domingo's cage open.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm leaving this open so you can eat at least."

I did not look at Domingo with a superior and smug look when we left the room.

I swear, I totally did not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't be tamed! I can't be saved! I can't be blamed, I can't, I can't, I can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I ca-"

The door suddenly opening startles me from my perfectly pitched warbling of a new favorite song of mine. I turn in my cage to see who arrived, and I'm surprised to see a few of the human Warblers getting in. Today there's not supposed to be any practice, so I'm more than a little worried about my mental calendar being completely off when even more Warblers start coming.

"Who's warbler is this?" asks one of them, Thad if I'm not mistaken.

"That's Pavarotti, Kurt's bird," answers Flint, and I am shocked that he was able to recognize me. Apparently, David is too, because he frowns at him, and asks.

"How can you possibly know?"

"There's glitter on the side of his food container," he says, trying to hide a smile, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I know the glitter is there by accident, Kurt's been trying to decorate a perch for me, but I'm seriously starting to worry one day Kurt really will try to feed me glitter. And it doesn't taste good. Trust me, I tried.

"Warblers," says Wes in a very official, very proud tone, getting through the doors, gavel in hand. Damnit, I hate that thing. He has this compulsive need to hit it against wood and it gets really annoying, really fast.

"Wes, have you ever considered getting a whistle?" I ask, thinking that it might sound more bird like, and therefore less annoying, but he pays me no attention, and is staring at his watch. He might be annoyed, but I'm not sure. I mean, to me, Wes always looks like he's running short of time and patience.

"So why the meeting?" Asks one of them, and I am thankful that someone asks, because it baffles me just as much as them.

"Blaine asked for one," explains David, and I'm suddenly very interested, even if I'm still going through my seeds in case there's glitter there. One can never be sure.

I mean, if this requires the presence of all the Warblers, it must be important, and music related. And considering it was so hurried, there must be a problem with waiting, and Regionals are not yet…

Oh my god. Oh my god!

He's totally going to sing to Kurt! But right now? I thought he would pick a more secluded area, I don't know. Love seems like a very private thing, isn't it? I curse Domingo for his stubbornness to come. He could be of help right now!

Kurt and Blaine finally get here, and I can see the wide smile on Kurt while he sits on one of the couches, and Blaine's shifty eyes can only mean he's slightly nervous. Oh, this is going to be priceless.

"This emergency meeting is called to order," Wes suddenly says, and the gavel hitting the wood almost makes me lose my balance on the food container.

"I swear, Wes! One of these days!" I chirp, offended by the sound and his apparent disregard for my constant threats.

"Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours," he announces, and I, once again, resist the urge to roll my eyes at them. It just looks so absurdly structured! I mean, why not sit down and just… chirp? But they all seem to be either used to it, or so far into it that they think it's normal. I have a sudden urgency to shout at them to just be normal kids. Just look at Kurt, he totally knows what he's doing.

Why is no one else clapping? Oh, fine. Have it your way, Warblers. You're absurd. All of you.

"Esteemed council, I'll be brief," Blaine says, and I peek at him from the corner of my eyes while I eat. Don't judge me, I go through my anxiety with food. I feel my heart buzzing with excitement and curiosity. "Simply put… I'm in love."

I knew it! I totally knew it! I'm such a smart bird, damn! Awww man, look at Kurt's smile! Even the Warblers are actually acting like normal humans, relaxing their usual stuck up poses. Ah, I have the feeling this is going to be beautiful! Love is such a wonderful, happy thing!

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings, I'm much better at singing them." understatement of the year, Blaine, but please, do go on. "But still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers—" oh, he's going full force, nice to know- "to help me serenade this individual…" only thing I don't quite understand is, Kurt is actually in the Warblers. Wouldn't it be smarter to have kept Kurt out of this meeting? Blaine, you're such an idiot. "in song… Off campus."

"What the hell?" I chirp, falling from my perch, because suddenly everyone went madly chirping like a flock of angry birds. I swear to you, these people have the weirdest reactions. I mean, what's wrong with the off campus thing? He probably wants to sing to Kurt in his house. Or maybe his old school. Or a garden. Oh, a garden with roses at night, sounds adorable.

OhmyGOD, WES! Can't you just say 'order' without having to bang that damn thing!

"I-I know that what I'm asking is slightly unusual"

See? Blaine doesn't need to hit any surface to calm people down. Learn, Wes. Watch, and learn. Even if I still don't understand why everyone's freaking out like that. I don't really know much about the world outside Dalton, but from what I hear, it surely isn't THAT bad?

"The warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy'"

… Seriously, guys? You're all freaking out by an accident that happened 83 years ago? Do you even know the concept of moving on? You know, the problem with humans is that they live too long. And they have too much time to think. And they evidently get to stupid conclusions.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" asks David, and even though he has a kinder aura to him than Wes – the gavel doesn't help his case, either- he's still rather angry. I don't really get it. I turn to Kurt, to see if he understands anything at all, but he looks as amused by their antics as I am.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals," says Blaine, trying to appeal to them.

"I think so too," I add, trying to help Blaine's case, but having absolutely no idea what he's talking about. I just really want him to sing to Kurt, you know.

"We're becoming privileged; porcelain birds perched on a gilded shelf!"

"Preach!" I say, because you know, porcelain birds don't chirp. I know this because there's a white, porcelain bird at the Warbler cage and it's always there, doing nothing at all. I tried to talk to it a couple of times. Nothing happened.

"You mock us, Sir!" Oh, for the love of everything that shines, people! Calm down! And drop that unnatural tone. I know you don't talk like this on a normal basis. I'm here! I listen! You don't go all classy when you're insulting your geometry teacher for giving you guys too much homework. You don't sound classy at all!

"May I please say something?" I hear, and sigh in relief. Finally someone with logic on his side. Thank you, Kurt. You are so brave to face this bunch of lunatics. See if you can somehow transmit your wisdom to them. Make them normal.

"With respect, I think Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned about image and tradition-" Oh, is that what it was? Not sheer, inexplicable lunacy? Good to know "that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside or comfort zones. When I was in New Directions…"

Oh god, really, Kurt? That's your way to appeal to them? Your old school is even crazier than these guys! Last thing I heard from your school is that someone was trying to shoot a girl out of a cannon. I don't really think it's the best example you can come up with.

Apparently, it does the trick, because everyone's laughing now. I shouldn't have underestimated Kurt's wisdom and humor.

"And where would this performance take place?" asks Wes and, whoa, that was fast. Kurt, you are magical. My beak is too full of seeds right now to actually tell you, but congrats!

"The Gap, at the North Hills Mall," explains Blaine, all excited again, and it's infections because I'm also forgetting about the whole insane Warblers and remembering this is about serenading Kurt! I have no idea what the Gap is, but Kurt is surprised about this too. "I'd like to call it The Warbler's Gap Attack," and everyone laughs again. See, boys? Acting normal is actually very easy.

"Why the Gap?" asks Kurt finally, voicing my inner wonderings. Well, I don't care about the Gap in general, since I have no idea what it is. But why off campus? Kurt is right there! Go serenade him! Why must it be so difficult!

"The guy that I like is a junior manager."

Huh. So, Kurt is a junior. I knew that from school, but, what is manager? And why talk to him in third person? I don't quite…

Oh god. Oh no. Kurt's smile crumbles as fast as mine, because…

Blaine, what the hell? You're supposed to serenade Kurt! There was going to be roses and gardens and moonlight and now you're telling me that's not the case? But! Everything pointed to that direction! Ever since Domingo mentioned…

Oh, I'm so going to kill him! This is all Domingo's fault!


	7. 07 Silly Love Chirps part 2

**A/N: I was waiting for this to get betaed, but it's taking a while, so I'll post it anyway and replace it later with the betaed version. I hope you guys don't mind. I am both expecting and dreading the regionals episode, but I'll figure something out. You guys are free to suggest things too! Just drop me a word here or in Tumblr. I'll be starting the university year again in a few days, so it's going to take longer to post anything. At least I'll have something to do while we wait for season 3! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of this Silly Love Songs take. There's something in there for every bird shipper!**

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

"I never said it was Kurt!" Domingo claims from his perch on the lamp, and I glare at him as much as I can from my cage.

"But you brought up this whole Valentine's day thing! I'm still blaming you!"

"I warned you! I told you Blaine was stupid! But you didn't want to hear it. How is it my fault now?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out," I confess. I still want to blame this on him, but I know it was actually me who jumped to conclusions. There's no way I'm going to admit that, though. "Whatever. Now we have to figure out a way to change this"

"Change…what?" Domingo asks, slowly. I think he sounds scared.

"Blaine, of course! We can't have him sing to another guy! He's supposed to sing at Kurt!"

"Oh, dear…" Domingo says, and I frown deeper at him. I can feel his patronizing tone coming back. He glides clumsily down his perch to the desk where my cage is, and hops closer. "You can't really change that, Pav," he says, and I hate his tone. I hate it when he treats me like a small pigeon. I'm not, I'm a fully adult and proud, if slightly ignorant, Yellow Warbler!

"What do you mean I can't?" I ask, trying to sound haughty and not confused as I really am.

"Well, love is not something you can… manipulate, you know? If Blaine loves someone else, you can't really change it"

"But he has to love Kurt! It's how it's supposed to work! It's only logical!"

"Love isn't logical, Pav."

"Then love sucks," I complain, not liking this whole thing one bit. What's the point in this whole love affair if it doesn't go like you want it to go? Humans are so exhausting and complicated! "I'm telling you, I'm through worrying about them humans. It's completely absurd, they act irrationally, and it tires me."

"You won't. You worry about Kurt too much," Domingo says smugly, and I hate to admit that he's right "Besides, you do irrational things too!"

"I resent that!"

"Just the other day we were standing in a door handle, planning to turn it by the insignificant combined weight of you and I," he says in a monotone chirping, and adds "that's irrational"

"It was completely strategic. You just don't get it"

Kurt gets out of the bathroom and he has a small bag in his hands, and he starts going around the room putting clothes and objects inside a bigger bag and, hold on a minute.

"Kurt?" I ask, tentatively, but I get ignored. Domingo stares, confused.

"What is he doing?"

"He's… packing?" I answer, not sure. But he is, he must be, because there's definitely a bag of clothes and stuff in his hands and… Is he leaving us?

"Hey, Kurt, we're going to figure… Kurt?" Blaine asks from the door, and stops his ramble when he sees the same thing we see.

"I am going to KILL you, Blaine Anderson!" I chirp madly at him. If I wasn't inside the cage, I would be flying at him and pecking angrily at his fingers! Domingo flies back to the lamp, and I don't know if it's for my rage or Blaine's presence.

Probably both.

"Kurt is leaving and it's all your fault!" I accuse. I can't believe Kurt is going to leave us! I never thought this love thing was so important! I'm confused!

"Oh, hey, Blaine, what do you need?" he says, trying to sound nonchalant, but I can hear the strain in his voice to sound normal.

"What are you doing?" asks Blaine in his usual perfect mix of worry and confusion.

"I forgot Rachel invited me for a sleepover this weekend," Kurt says, and I relax a little bit. It's just for a few days, he's not leaving us, right?

"But we're rehearsing the number this weekend…" Blaine asks, still confused and I think he's slightly hurt. Well, good! He hurt Kurt, being stupid and all!

"Yeah, just e-mail me the arrangement. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own, my parts are not that hard. And you can explain to me any choreography once we're there. I'm used to winging it, you know, New Directions and all the spontaneity," he says, offering an awkward chuckle.

"Um, are you going to be able to make it for Sunday? Cause I was really hoping you would be there," Kurt stares at him with an expression that is unreadable, but Blaine explains further "I- I don't want to get too nervous. And you're good at keeping your cool, you know?"

It takes Kurt a few seconds to answer him, and I think a lot of different answers crossed his mind before actually saying.

"I'm sure I'll manage. I'll let you know if anything goes wrong. Here," he says, tossing him the keys to the room "Take care of our feathery voices while I'm out."

Blaine stares at him speechless while Kurt practically bolts out of the room, and he stands there, for a few seconds, confusion written all over his face.

"Is he… mad, or something?" he asks to no one in particular.

"Boy," I chirp "you have no idea"

"What are you doing, Pav?" Domingo asks for the second time in the last ten minutes, and I ignore him just like I've been doing for the last twenty hours or so. He sighs resignedly, and I ignore that as well. I'm trying to pry open the trap door, since Kurt left me inside the cage when he left, and Blaine won't let me out.

"Come on, you can't ignore me forever"

"Watch me," I spat, and then I curse mentally because, damn, I talked to him.

"See? Was that so hard? What are you doing?" Domingo asks, and I hate his happy tone.

"I'm baking muffins, what does it look like I'm doing?" I say, and damn, chirping that made me lose my grip on the trap door. I don't remember opening this being so hard!

"Shit, Pav, why are you so fucking mad at me?"

"Will you PLEASE not use such language?" I cringe "and I'm mad at you because Kurt is gone and it's all you and Blaine's fault!"

"How is it my fault again? Blaine's the one being idiotic, not me"

"Well, you should have warned me! I was perfectly ignorant about this whole Valentine's business until you decided to meddle and now everything sucks and I had no idea it could turn out like this and I just miss Kurt, ok? Fine, you made me say it, I miss Kurt and I'm stuck here in this cage and why the hell are you still on the lamp!"

"Are you done?" he asks, amused, and I refrain from cursing him aloud.

"Not quite"

"Look, Pav, Kurt is going to be back, he's not gone forever. Let me help you with that trap door, ok? Do you promise not to peck at my wings angrily if I come down?"

"No," I say, still angry, but he comes down anyway, landing on the desk in a very awkward way. "You're supposed to help, not kill yourself trying to fly"

"Be nice, ok? I'm trying," he complains, and fine, I try to be nicer. Mostly because I know it's really not his fault everything sucks, but I just feel so angry. He tries to push the trap door up but he's worse than me. I let him try anyway, because I'm tired and I need to rant.

"It's just… This whole love affair sucks. I was lead to believe it was something awesome and now I find out it's not like that and it just sucks."

"It's not always bad, Pav. Love can be awesome too. Take Kurt for example"

"Are you serious? The boy who fled from here because he's in love with Blaine and Blaine is not? You need a better example of love being awesome"

"No, I mean…" he starts, and the trap door falls again, failing to stay open. He stares at me, trying to explain "Like your love for Kurt, and how Kurt loves you. You think he's cool and you really care about him, right? That's awesome"

"I think you're cool and I care for you and that's definitely not awesome." I complain, because the fact that Domingo is cool makes me unable to stay mad at him and act rationally. "Wait, does that mean I love you too? I'm confused"

Domingo lets the trap door fall again, and seriously, I could be doing a better job of this.

"Oh, for glitter's sake, stop helping," I say, getting back to work on the trap door. He's silent for a while, and I don't pay attention because I'm busy trying to push the door. In fact, I forgot what we were talking about.

"Am… No… well, yeah, I guess? I don't… Yeah, kinda like that, I suppose, there are different kinds of…Shit."

I finally push the door all the way up, only paying half attention to Domingo's ramblings, and chirp in success when I manage to get out.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" I ask, because, seriously, opening that door was not that hard the last time.

"Nothing," Domingo says, too quickly, and I stare at him, which in turn seems to make things worse because he turns around and crashes against the book that was on the desk. I try not to laugh. Too hard.

"Klutz," I say, knowingly, but it's sort of cute how he's all flustered. No idea why, though. Domingo's just weird like that.

"A-anyway, why do you need to get out?" he asks, and I stop to think.

"Actually, I have no idea. I just wanted out I guess. I need to plot how to fix Blaine and Kurt"

Before Domingo can tell me again how it's not something I can fix – that's bull, I can fix anything if I set my mind to it- the door of the room opens, and Blaine gets inside. I am disappointed that it's not Kurt, but I don't really have time to be sad because…

"Is that fruit? As in, fresh fruit?" I ask, and sure enough, Blaine is holding a slice of apple in his hands and he's putting it between the bars of my cage and I can swear I could kiss him if I weren't mad at him still.

"Pav, how do you manage to get out of the cage? You really are smart" he says, trying to smile, but I know he's not that happy, because the smile doesn't shine quite as brightly as usual.

"Do you miss Kurt too? You should have sung to him, you know? Then he wouldn't be mad and you wouldn't be sad and there would be love and everything would work. Seriously, you humans suck at figuring things out," I complain to him, but the fruit is right there so I get distracted soon enough, pecking at it. Oh god, it's so tasty.

"Still mad at me?" asks Blaine, and I turn my head just slightly, still eating, to see who he's talking to. He's staring at the lamp. Oh, right. Domingo.

"I feel like I did something wrong and everyone's mad at me. Even birds. God, I'm insane," he laughs, and I resist the urge to smack him. He is insane alright, but not for the reasons he think he is.

The door opens again, and this time I forget about the fruit because…

"Kurt!" I chirp, trying not to fly to him, because I would probably fall. But I want to!

"Kurt, hey," says Blaine, and he sounds timid, which is funny because Blaine is anything but. I guess he's trying to asses Kurt's mood, which is always difficult, so I'll give him credit for trying "I was just feeding Pav, and Domingo too I guess, but he refuses to… come…down," he trails off, not getting any reaction from Kurt, who is still offering his poker face. "So, umm, how did the sleepover go?"

"It was fun," Kurt says finally, moving inside to drop his bag on the bed and check on me "Apple, huh. I had no idea birds ate that" he says and, god, Kurt. A little research doesn't hurt anyone. Seeds are ok but, sometimes, you have to switch it up a little.

"So, are you… coming to the flash mob today?"

"What happened to 'gap attack'?" asks Kurt, finally breaking into a smile. It's tiny, and barely there, but it makes Blaine relax incredibly.

"Wes said it didn't sound professional or something like that"

"Because flash mob does," Kurt mocks, rolling his eyes, and Blaine's smile gets shinier.

"I don't get it. They are obviously dependent on each other!" I complain, watching them interact "how is that not love?"

"I never said it wasn't, you know?" Domingo answers, and it startles me because I mostly asked that aloud to myself, I forgot Domingo was watching too.

"What do you mean?" I ask, paying no attention to the boys leaving. They're going to sing to that boy and Kurt is being supportive. I just love that kid.

"Well, I know Blaine is going to sing to someone else," Domingo starts, flying down to the desk now that Blaine and Kurt are gone "but I don't know how well that's going to end. I have to be honest, I heard Blaine talk more about Kurt than this boy. I think he loves Kurt, but he doesn't really know to what extent. Maybe he's waiting. Even without knowing he's waiting"

I try. I really try to understand it, but I just don't get it. If they're both in love, then why do they need to wait? I voice my concerns and Domingo stares at me, more serious than I ever saw him be, and says, like he's dealing with someone particularly dense.

"Maybe Blaine," he says, putting special emphasis on his name, which I seriously don't get why "doesn't know he's in love, or at least, how much he loves Kurt," again with emphasis on the name, and why is Domingo talking weird?

Hmm, so it could be Blaine is clueless. It sounds really stupid to me, but hell, humans are weird. I turn my head to say that to Domingo, and I forget what I was about to say.

"Why… are you staring at me like that?" I ask, because Domingo is practically glaring at me. Did I do something wrong?

He just sighs, and flies back to the lamp.

"Nevermind, Pav. Do you want to steal some more threads to your glittery nest?"

I ignore the tone in which he said 'glittery nest' in a mocking way, because, yes. I could do with some threads right now.

I've been dropped in the warbler room again, and I'm quite sure there's no rehearsal today, so I'm really curious about why I'm here. Maybe it's just Kurt taking me to a nicer room, as usual, but I have the feeling there's something more to it. Kurt's mood was very weird since they came back from the whole gap serenading stupidity, and I'm having trouble trying to understand it. Sometimes, it's easier to observe Blaine to understand the whole picture. And Blaine did not look happy, so I'm guessing the serenade didn't go as planned. Good. He was supposed to love Kurt, anyway.

This whole love thing looks like so much trouble, I can't help but wonder.

Is it really worth it?

And it's certainly more complex than what I first thought. Maybe there are different kinds of love. Domingo mentioned my love for Kurt, but I'm pretty sure humans don't celebrate quite that kind of love in this valentine thing. How do you know what kind of love it is, though? Maybe that's what Domingo was trying to say. Maybe Blaine doesn't quite get what kind of love he has for Kurt.

The door opens, startling me just a little bit. I was half expecting someone was going to get here, since it feels like Kurt brought me here for something. I turn in my twig to see who it is, and I can't help but smile.

"Hey, Flint!" I chirp, happy to see one of the kinder warblers.

"Hey Pav," he answers, which is weird. Usually I get ignored. I'm even more surprised when he asks me how I'm doing, and actually expects me to chirp in answer, sitting in the couch closer to my cage.

"I'm… quite good actually. How are you?" I ask, politely. Just because he can't understand me doesn't mean you get to be rude, right?

"I'm good. Just wondering what this second emergency meeting is all about."

Ok, wait. This is just weird. He can't really… understand what I'm saying, right?

"You can… understand?" I ask, but he just smiles at me, which doesn't really help. I hop closer to him, curious.

"You're Kurt's Pavarotti, right? I can see the glitter on the edge of the cage," he says, reaching out to take the glitter off with his thumb. I am speechless. "Oh wait! I have something for you," he says, and searches in his bag, taking out a cookie, and putting it between my bars.

"I… Why?" I ask, seriously surprised.

"You're kind of cute," he says, and I don't know if he's just saying that or he's really replying. He sticks his finger between the bars, touching my beak and I peck at him in thanks.

I really like this kid.

Sadly, all the warblers start arriving, so I can't really tell him that.

"What are you doing with the bird, Flint?" asks Wes in a concerned way. Why is that boy always worried about something? I can already see the gavel in his hand. Damnit.

"Just chatting," Flint says, shrugging, and David sits down on the desk, frowning at the boy.

"With a bird?"

Flint just smiles, and many of the warblers shake their heads, either ignoring the exchange happened at all, or worrying about the boy that claims to be talking with a bird. I don't know yet in which team I am, because I haven't made up my mind about this guy.

Once Blaine and Kurt get inside the room, followed by Jeff, the doors close. Any minute now and I'll be…

"This emergency meeting is called to order," says Wes and, guess what? He hits that damn gavel of his. Flints gives me a sympathetic look and hold a damn minute. He can't hear what I think too, right? Maybe he just has a super weird sixth animal sense?

"So what is it this time? Who are you planning on serenading now, Blaine?" says Thad, and I can't help but wonder if he's saying that because he's mad, or just joking in general. Blaine gives him a patient look.

"Actually, I didn't call this meeting. Kurt did"

"Since when junior members can call so many emergency meetings?" wonders Jeff, mostly because he's genuinely confused about how the warblers work. Poor kid, I totally understand him.

"I was just thinking," starts Kurt, standing up, and already with his appeal mode on "that since the last flash mob we performed went really good… performance wise, of course," he adds, and gives Blaine a quick, sympathetic look. Blaine just smiles and shakes his head. Oh well, at least he's not moping anymore "I though we could do something for Valentine's Day this time, for other people."

"Care to elaborate?" asks Wes, already frowning. That boy seriously needs to lighten up.

"Let's be honest here. For anyone who's not actually dating someone, Valentine sucks, right?" such honesty got him many laughs, and words of agreement, and Kurt got a little more comfortable talking "So I was thinking maybe we could arrange a song to single people. It wouldn't have to be all of us, those who are lucky and have dates don't have to perform. But since the rest of us is probably trying to figure out how to spend the day, why not give something to others?"

"What do you have in mind?" asks David, already smiling. I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend, but I bet he and Wes will ignore them for the sake of the warblers. They are THAT involved.

"I was thinking something like one Mr. Paul McCartney. Silly Love Songs. Off Campus," he adds, as an afterthought, mimicking Blaine. Everyone laughs, including Blaine. It was a pretty good impersonation. Seeing as Wes is about to protest, he hastily adds "This time the people at Breadstix will be fully informed of the plan, and it will be more like a stage mini performance, not quite a flash mob. Something more… professional"

I can already see Wes liking the idea, his eyes shined at the word 'professional', and I have to give credit to Kurt. He's way too good at convincing people.

"But we don't have the time to do the arrangement," pointed Thad, ever the optimist. Blaine was the one to speak up this time.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I found a pretty good one online, we just have to adjust it to the voices we have. It will only take us an hour or so," he says, taking the music sheets out of his bag and handing it to Wes. David read the papers over Wes shoulder and smiled.

"I don't see why not. And even if the flash mob didn't work so well for Blaine, it was a pretty good experience for the Warblers"

Blaine grimaced at this, and many offered kind words, such as 'I'm sorry man' and 'he was probably an idiot anyway'.

"I am not sorry. I'm actually happy," I say, trying not to sound too haughty but probably failing "Blaine is supposed to love Kurt anyway. The sooner he realizes this, the better."

Flint suddenly laughs. And we all stare at him. Including myself.

I'm seriously starting to worry about these people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know that guy Flint? He's one of the human warblers," I ask Domingo later that day, when I'm back at Kurt's room.

"Yes, why?" he says from his spot on the lamp. I peck at my cookie in contemplation.

"Do you know if he can understand us? I was chirping and I swear he could understand what I was saying. It looked that way, anyway"

"…I don't think humans can, no," he says after a long pause. I wonder why it took him so long to reply.

"But, say he does understand. Say he has like, some super six sense or something. Wouldn't that be super cool?"

"No," he says, and I leave my cookie to stare at him questioningly. He shakes his wings and mutters "I just don't like him, ok?"

"I think I love him," I say, contemplative, and the lamp rattles because Domingo almost falls off it. The klutz. "I mean, I think I do, like with Kurt, and Blaine to some extent. You can love many people, right? Like, they are different kinds of love?"

"I guess. I mean I love you and Blaine, and they are different kinds of love," he says, which reminds me.

"If you really love Blaine, you should come down and be over your silly fight. He is not going to sing that song repeatedly anymore, and he misses you terribly. You're hurting him," I chide, and he sighs once again in a very exasperated way.

"Oh Pav, you are so dense," he mutters, and I frown at him. What do I have to do in all of this, anyway?

"Just come down, get inside your cage, and make up with Blaine. You really love him, and you're just being mean to him by ignoring him"

"Oh, because someone suddenly became a love expert," he snorts, but does as I say anyway, getting inside his cage, if only reluctantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, only slightly offended. He sighs again.

"Nothing Pav. Just don't be friends with Flint, I don't like him," he says, and he's moping again. I swear I cannot keep up with Domingo's moods.

Kurt finally arrives, and Blaine is tagging along. The chirping must have gone well because they're laughing, but they stop when Blaine sets his eyes on Domingo's cage.

"Oh, look who decided to be agreeable again," chirps Kurt, amused. Blaine's smile is threatening to split his face in two.

"Domingo! Whatever I did, I'm sorry, ok?" he says, and I can see Domingo already caving in at Blaine's charm. Nobody can stay angry at Blaine. I know this because I'm not angry at him anymore either, and neither is Kurt. And we both have pretty good reasons to be.

I guess that's love for you. Completely irrational, but absolutely awesome.


	8. 08 Comeback

**AN: Guuuys GUUUUYS! Hi! First of all, I wanted to say a big, loud THANK YOU to everyone. Each and every word means the world to me, and I'm honestly blown away by the l****ove you give me! The feedback for the last chapter was INSANE, I almost cried! So, THANK YOU. **

**On another note, I think I recovered my Beta, but we're a little behind, so you might get alerts of older chapters, that would be me putting up the betaed version, mkay? **

**Also, I know a lot of you are worried about what will happen to this story once we reach Original Songs (Fuck you RM for killing the bird. Sincerely fuck you). I thought many options, and I'm currently narrowing them to four. But let me be clear: No matter what I do, there will be more of this story. That's all I'm going to say for now. If you want to ask me anything, I tooootally have a Tumblr now, and I learnt how to use it! I'm so proud of myself (NOT). It's complexlysimplekiddo. Tumblr. Com. Feel free to drop by and do what you want! So without further ado, I present to you Pav's life on a completely lacking of Klaine chapter, Comeback.**

Ruffled Feathers

By Complexly Simple Kiddo

People say you should learn from past mistakes, and I think that jumping to conclusions was probably my worst, most recurrent mistake. I mean I totally thought that being with a human was going to suck, but Kurt's pretty cool. Then I thought my molting was something completely different, and I was completely sure Blaine was going to serenade Kurt, but both were wrong.

I thought multiple times that Kurt was going to leave me. So I know I should not panic so easily, even if Kurt's messages and conversations on the phone are worrying me.

It's probably me overreacting anyway, right?

So I try to think about other things, like how much I want to get out now that it's getting warmer, if only slightly. There are some trees outside that look positively delightful, but I doubt I could sneak out that far. Maybe just to the hallway for now. I know for a fact that Blaine's room is just a few doors down. Maybe I can…

Oh my god. My beak freezes, and I halt my eating. My heart stops for a second. Is that GLITTER among my seeds? I knew it was just a matter of time! Kurt, this better be an accident or you and I will have to have a serious conversation!

I will riot. You will know the true meaning of anarchy, Kurt! Bird anarchy. Be scared. Be very scared.

"Hey Kurt, are you ready?" asks Blaine, appearing at the door, and I glare at him from behind the bars of my cage.

"Blaine, I was about to rebel. You have the worst timing ever"

"You're always about to rebel, Pav," says a voice and, ok, so I totally didn't notice Domingo there. It startled me a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, sheez, Pav! It's nice to see you too!"

"No, I mean," I say, because I realized how impolite that sounded "I thought they were going to get coffee. Are you getting dropped off here again?"

"Nope. They're not going for coffee," Domingo explains, and I feel my cage rattle slightly when Kurt grabs it "We're going back to the Warbler cage."

"Wait, what? NO!" I shout, because now I can't pretend that I'm jumping to conclusions anymore.

It's been happening all week. Kurt was getting phone calls from his dad, and at first I didn't pay much attention, but then the conversation turned into something suspicious, and the words 'leave' 'live closer' and 'comeback' were mentioned very often.

I think Kurt is going to leave us.

What hurts me the most is that most of the time he sounded honestly happy. And now we're going to the warbler cage. Is he going to leave me there? Because he leaves Dalton? Does he not love me anymore?

"Pav, are you ok?" asks Domingo, and I can't help but snap.

"No, I am NOT ok. I am most definitely not ok! Kurt is leaving! And he's going to return me to the warbler cage and I don't know what to do!"

"Relax! They're just taking us to visit. Blaine does it all the time. We'll just fly around for a few minutes, stretch our wings… As much as we can with those clipped, anyway"

"No, Domingo, you don't understand. Kurt's been talking to his dad. He's leaving Dalton," I explain, starting to peck at my water container in anxiousness, spilling more water than the walk is already doing. Kurt never managed to walk and keep my cage steady at the same time.

"Did he, like, say those exact words?" when I glare at him, he continues, slightly regaining that annoying superior tone "Do you honestly think that if Kurt was leaving, Blaine would be as calm as he is now?"

"Watching at Blaine for reactions was never useful, Domingo. He can be the most oblivious creature on the planet," I say, glaring at Blaine, who is gratefully oblivious to my comment.

"I think there's another, even more oblivious creature, alright," mumbles Domingo, and I barely catch it. What is that supposed to mean?

"Or maybe he doesn't know yet"

"Or maybe, you're jumping to conclusions. Wouldn't be the first time"

"Maybe you should shut up!" I snap, angrily, and Domingo freezes. I know I said the wrong thing. I know I said it because I'm scared. I know I regret it. And yet I don't say anything else, sulking in my cage. Domingo keeps silent all the way through the far end of the garden, and as soon as Blaine opens the glass door, and Domingo's latch, he flies away, clumsily; to the group of friends he always had there. I feel more alone than ever. I probably shouldn't have snapped at him.

Kurt opens my cage, and I get out grudgingly. I think there was never a time before where I wanted nothing more than to stay in the cage. But I leave, because Kurt is starting to look at me funny. I fly easily to the branch right above their heads when Blaine and Kurt sit down on the bench that's inside the place. I can barely hear their voices over the ruckus of chirping that raised at Domingo's arrival.

Oh he always was the popular one, alright. I really never understood why he hanged out with me to begin with. I mean I am awesome in all kinds of ways, but other birds usually lack the depth to see my worth. They just see me as the weird bird that likes shiny things and builds nests just for fun, and it's not like I'm going to waste my precious time trying to explain the concept of aesthetics to a bunch of ignorant birds. But Domingo is different; he really is kind, even if he is slightly annoying and has a really bad vocabulary. And he was always nice to me when he came to visit and I was still stuck in here.

I never realized how much I would miss him until now.

I debate for a second if I should join the group. I don't like them much, but at least I won't feel so alone. I don't get too much time to dwell on it, though, because suddenly, the words of Kurt and Blaine sound louder, and I pay attention to them. I'm pretty sure that below my yellow feathers, my skin is getting paler and paler by the minute.

"It just feels wrong, Blaine. I mean, I love it here, but I think it would be better if I go back."

"But… You would be really far away," says Blaine, almost sad, and his voice drops. I fly to a branch that's lower on the tree to get closer to them.

"I know, I'm not happy about it either. I mean, it was fun. But then I go back home and realize there's a family building there, Blaine. My dad and Carole got married not long ago, and they're all living together, and I'm starting to feel more and more like an outsider. I don't want to miss being part of my family," he says, and Blaine smiles sadly and nods.

"Yeah, I know. So when would you be leaving? I can help you pack and all that"

Wait, what? That's it! Blaine you insensitive bastard! I fly down as fast as I can and land almost too hard on Blaine's shoulder and peck at his ear.

"What i… is this Pavarotti? Ouch!" he says, leaning his head far away from my beak. He doesn't need to; one peck was all I needed to get my point across. Feel the pain, Blaine.

"Kurt, what about us? We are your family too! I can't believe you're leaving me! Leaving Blaine! We can talk about it! We'll figure something out! Just don't leave!"

"Oh, what are you going to do with Pavarotti?" Blaine asks, and I hold my breath for a few seconds. Kurt is thinking hard and, really? You actually need to think!

"You HAVE to take me with you! I don't care if Dalton has some stupid rule about warblers being only for Dalton students and human Warbler members. I want to be with you, Kurt, even if it means leaving Blaine and…"

Why can't I finish that sentence? It's not like Domingo is that important. Certainly not more important than Kurt! And he has plenty of friends, he won't miss me at all. Ok, I admit that came out a bit grouchier than I wanted to. But look at him! He's up there with the cool birds, having fun and being the center of attention. They are probably better company than I am.

"I don't know, I don't want to stress him out," Kurt says, and I feel like smacking his head.

"You can leave him here if you want to," offers Blaine, and I have to admit, that hurts. I thought Blaine really liked me. I'm starting to get really depressed.

"Yeah, I think that's probably for the best," Kurt says, chewing on a nail, which he almost never does. His nails are impeccable.

I just… I can't believe he's so willing to leave me behind. I though I meant more to him that that. Was it all in my head? Am I nothing more than a decorative bird to him?

"You think the trip would stress him out too much?" asks Kurt and for heaven's sake! It would be just once! I am a tough bird! I can handle it just fine!

"Well, it would be almost four hours per day. I don't think it would be wise to take him home with you every day," says Blaine, turning his face to look at me, still standing on his shoulder. I am starting to have the slight suspicion that, once again, I have overreacted and jumped to conclusions far too early. What are they actually talking about?

"Yeah… Maybe I could leave him with you on week days and take him home on weekends," Kurt says, dubious, and then groans "but I will really miss him! I got so used to his chirping lulling me to sleep. He is my friend, you know," Kurt says, reaching out a hand to me and I perch on his finger, holding on for dear life to the appendage. "Maybe I'll take him home on Wednesdays too. And he definitely has to come with me this weekend, even though I'm still boarding at Dalton for one more week. We're going to decorate my new room together, Pavarotti, and I am going to need your opinion. And you get to choose your own spot for the cage, too, though I must say I think you would love to be right next to the window. I have a wonderful curtain picked for it that will compliment your feathers and cage perfectly"

"Kurt, I… I would love to," I say, feeling too much to be able to articulate much more than that. Blaine smiles at us. Judge me all you want, Blaine Anderson, but I absolutely love this boy. I am not afraid to show it. Unlike someone else I know who's too stubborn to admit it!

I peck softly at Kurt's nail for good measure, and Kurt beams at me. I don't feel as lonely anymore. I still don't really get what's the situation, but Kurt said he wants to be with me. That's really all I need to know.

"So when is your family moving?"

"Dad finally decided for the house that we saw in the first place, but it took him a while. It was last week, I think, so I guess in two days we'll have all the paperwork done and they'll start moving. I have one week left of boarding, so probably next weekend"

Blaine let out a short, slightly sad laugh

"It's going to be weird to not be able to stop by your room"

"We're still up for coffee, though. That's sacred," Kurt says, mockingly serious.

"Of course we are," says Blaine, mimicking Kurt's expression, and they both laugh.

So that's the thing then. It's not like I overreacted THAT much, anyway. Kurt is leaving, just not Dalton, and certainly not me.

I turn to chirp the news to Domingo but I stop before I even get to open my beak. I suddenly remember that I snapped at him in the worst way.

I should really apologize to him, but now that I know he was right, I feel like an idiot. Birds have a lot of pride, you know? And even if he was right, that doesn't give him the right to talk to me with that patronizing tone!

I hop to higher branches, easily maneuvering through the tree. I could practically do it in my sleep. It also helps that Kurt never trims my wings.

I wonder if it's only pride that won't let me apologize. There must be something else… But I hate being mad at Domingo, even if he infuriates me at times. And when I thought Kurt was leaving me behind, I wasn't just sad about Kurt. I was also sad about Blaine and Domingo.

I don't quite get it. Maybe being with humans for so long made me as stupid as them with all these things. Feelings were never this hard to understand.

Whatever, I'll just fly over to the group and apologize to him. I turn around and I'm about to fly over to the other side of the cage when I catch him staring at me. Before I can chirp in acknowledgement, he turns his face away, and purposefully ignores me in order to have some stupid conversation with other bird.

Oh, fine! And here I was willing to be the better bird. Have it your way!

Stupid Domingo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just my luck, of course. We both get ditched for coffee, and our cages end up on the same table at the warbler hall. It's been half an hour already and I've yet to hear a chirp from Domingo. I peck at my food container, frowning at the seeds and glitter, and dwell over what to say, and actually saying it.

"Look, Domingo…" I start, facing his cage. He ignores me and my frown deepens. "Hey, I'm talking to you"

"You said I should shut up. I'm just doing what you want," he says calmly, and then adds with a tone I can't quite recognize "Like I always do"

I ignore the second comment because I have no idea what he means, but it's not the moment to ask.

"Oh, come on, don't be childish"

"Oooh! I'm being childish now?"

"Look, I get it, ok?" I say, trying not to get angry again and fighting my imminent embarrassment "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I was overreacting a little bit, and-"

"You were overreacting monsters," he says, and I take a deep, calming breath. Patience, Pavarotti.

"…As I was saying, you were right. I was scared, and I snapped at you. So I'm sorry." As an afterthought, I add "But you might want to stop using that condescending tone with me"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you were scared, Kurt was leaving and you love him. It's ok," he says, shaking his wings with his usual nonchalance.

"No, it's not just that," I explain, and force myself to continue "I was scared of Kurt leaving me, but I was also afraid to be back at the warbler cage. It would mean going back to my previous life. I… I don't want to. I like being here at Dalton, and with the human warblers. And I like Blaine and…" I need to finish, even if Domingo is staring at me intensely. "And I guess… What I mean to say is… I really like you, and I would miss you".

Domingo stays silent for a while, and then asks

"You _like_ like me?"

"Um… Yes? I just said that," I say, confused.

I don't know if I answered what he wanted me to, but he sighs resignedly, resting his head against the bars of his cage.

"Thanks, Pav. I really like you too"

Ok. That wasn't so hard. There's still something not quite right, but…

Oh!

I totally forgot about the glitter in my food. I need to go rebel! I open the latch of my door to get out with practiced ease and I open Domingo's latch.

"What are we doing?" he asks, trepidation clear in his chirp.

"Rebelling," I reply loftily, which gets ruined when Domingo gets out of his cage and glomps me.

"You like me! You really like me!"

"Domingo, you're ruffling all my feathers! Stop that!"

He chirps with laughter instead, and pecks at my side, making me squirm.

"Oh, live a little, will you?"

"I resent the implication that I don't live. I just wish to do so in a fashionable way," I say, trying to arrange my feathers. Seriously, boys these days.

"Uhu. Now, you mentioned something about a rebellion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing?" asks Domingo again, anxiously, while he hops behind me, trying not to trip on the tiles of the floor in the hall. Such a klutz.

"I don't know," I confess "I was thinking about stealing something from Blaine's room."

"Forget it, there's no way to get inside. He always locks the door when he leaves for coffee. And I am NOT standing on the door handle again. Just so you know"

"Fine," I concede, because the handle thing was a stupid plan anyway "We'll just get inside the first room we find open and steal…something. I don't know. Get creative"

"What will it prove? He fed you glitter. Even if it wasn't accidental, you stealing something won't prove anything"

"Ok, fine! I just really want to get to explore, ok?" I admit, turning around so I can stare at Domingo. He shakes his wings.

"Don't get so snappy, I get it. We'll steal something. I'm with you, ok?"

"Then contri- OH MY GOD!" I chirp, already forgetting what I was going to say in the first place. Domingo turns to look at the same thing I am looking at. "An open door. DOMINGO, A DOOR IS OPEN!"

"Calm down!" he says, chirping in amusement. "We'll sneak in. Be stealthy."

"Says the bird that crashed against a book last week"

"Hush," he says, still amused, and now leading the sly sneak into random student dorm room. He pokes his head inside, and then turns around, very serious. "Ok, change of plans. We're not getting in there," he says in almost a whisper.

"What? Why?" I ask, trying to get pass him to sneak a peek. He stops me.

"There's nothing worth stealing in there! Come on, turn around, keep quiet, and let's get the hell outta h-"

"Pavarotti?" a voice says from high above, and I hear Domingo curse under his breath. I look over Domingo's shoulder to find a pair of sneakers, and when I look up, there's this guy's head poking through the door with a smile.

"Flint!" I chirp, happily, and turn excitedly to Domingo "Dom, Dom! This is totally the guy I was telling you about! He understands us!"

"No he doesn't! Humans can't understand us!" he chirps almost petulantly.

"But he does!"

"Guys, if you keep arguing in the hall, you're going to get caught," Flint suddenly says, looking around before turning to us "either you get inside, or go back to your cages. Kurt will kill me if he knows I let you roam around, Pav. And you…" he slows down, staring at Domingo steadily. Domingo offers him almost a murdering glare.

"I what?" he spats. Why is Domingo so mad at him? He doesn't even know him!

"I'm pretty sure you must be Blaine's bird. He won't be happy to know you escaped your cage"

"Please," Domingo says, rolling his eyes at him "Like he will ever find out. If you rat me out, you rat out Pavarotti. And you won't do that. Besides, it's not like you can understand me"

I don't know if Flint really can't understand Domingo or he's just ignoring him, but he turns to me and smiles.

"Pav, I have something for you! Come on, get inside, I know you were trying to sneak in anyway. But just for a minute, and then you go back, ok? I don't want Kurt to get mad at me."

"Of course, I'm just rebelling a little bit, it's not like I want him to be completely angry," I chirp, and hop inside. Domingo sputters behind me and follows clumsily.

"Pavarotti, if you ever, EVER get outside, and a cat says to follow him? Don't. Like, ever. You trust too much. I don't trust this Flint guy, he's weird"

"But Flint is not a cat," I explain, which I think is rather obvious, but I'm trying to understand Domingo's reasoning "And he is most definitely not weird"

"He talks to birds," Domingo says, voice deadpan.

"So what? Kurt does too, and so does Blaine"

"Yes, but they don't pretend to understand us"

I turn my head to glare at Domingo over my shoulder, and he simply shakes his head.

"He's not pretending. He really can understand us! He knew we were arguing in the hall just a minute ago"

"We were chirping madly, of course he can guess we were arguing! Look, Pav, maybe he's really good with birds, but humans don't talk bird language."

"Whatever, you're just jealous," I say, smirking. Domingo trips over a fold in the carpet.

"Here, Pav," says Flint, and crouches down to hand me a…

Oh my god.

Is that a multicolor thread ball? Are those sequins? There are so many colors! I grab a bunch of threads with my beak so I can carry the ball with me.

"Thifz iz afezome, fanziu!" I say, and he simultaneously laughs and frowns at me. It was probably hard to understand, my beak full and all.

"You're welcome, Pav. Now hop back to your cages! I have no idea how you sneaked out, but I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me," he says, pressing one finger against his mouth and winking at us. How awesome is this kid?

We get out, hoping through the hall and back to our cages, me still in complete awe at my new threads, already planning uses for them, and Domingo unusually silent.

Until we hear steps in the adjacent hall. And Domingo tackles me and we both roll over under a couch.

"Whaz the zell?" I ask, still clutching my thread ball for dear life.

"Shh!" Chirps Domingo in a whisper, glaring at me with something like panic "That was Wes's voice! Do you have ANY idea what he'll do if he sees two Warblers are flying around without care? He could kick Kurt and Blaine out of the Warblers!"

"Oh my god," I panic, whispering madly "what if he finds the empty cages?"

Domingo's eyes get wider.

"Well, shit."

"Domingo, language!" I complain, and he hushes me again. All that's left to do is listen intently to the steps and pray that Wes doesn't notice the cages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never been that scared in my whole life," I admit, once I'm safely back in my cage. Domingo sighs, also inside his cage.

"That will teach you not to sneak out, Pav"

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" I say, because even though I was scared out of my feathers, there's nothing quite like a good scare to fuel you with adrenaline. "This is just the beginning, next time, I'm so getting outside to try those trees. Have you seen the sheer size of that almond tree next to the south entrance?"

"Pavarotti, you are a bad influence on me," announces Domingo grandly, and I snicker. Who would have thought, eh? The great Domingo, being influenced by me. Huh.

As I'm hanging some of the threads around, trying different compositions, I wonder out loud.

"Does Flint have a warbler bird? Everyone has one," Domingo sighs slightly exasperated.

"Actually, I don't think he has one"

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"How so?" He's humoring me. I know he is. But I don't care, because I'm really curious.

"Like, he can understand us, and he doesn't have a bird… Maybe he was a bird in his previous life"

"Pavarotti, you read too much fanfiction" I ignore Domingo's mocking tone, and continue theorizing.

"Or maybe he IS a bird," Domingo explodes in laughter.

"Ok, no. He's not a bird, he doesn't understand us, he's just guessing what we say, he likes talking to chirping birds, he's clearly weird, and he probably killed his bird because he's bad at keeping pets. Stay away from him."

"I just don't get why you don't like him. He's a perfectly nice chap"

"He's annoying, and he likes you," Domingo pouts. The doors of the hall open, and I can see Blaine and Kurt are back. Good thing we made it back to our cages in time.

"Why is that reason to hate him?"

"Pavarotti, where did you get all those threads?" asks Kurt, and I smirk. Ha! This is me rebelling, Kurt. Wait till I get outside and start sneaking in leafs.

"Because I like you," Says Domingo, already being picked up by Blaine, who's frowning at his bird.

"Why are your feathers in such disarray, Dom?

"Why you liking me has anything to do with-" I start, and Domingo interrupts me.

"Because I _like_ like you!"

"Blaine, where could he have gotten so many threads? Do you think they escaped?"

"I don't think they did. Someone would have noticed them. Maybe someone gave him the threads?"

"Domingo, you're not making any sense," I complain, and I almost have to shout because Blaine is already taking him away, and Kurt is saying goodbye. Before we reach the opposite ends of the hallway, Domingo pecks in frustration at his water container, almost spilling the content, and shouts.

"Ugh, Pav, you are so dense!"

"I'm just saying I don't quite g-"

"I'm mad at him because I love you!"

Oh.

Oh!

"Wait, what!" I ask, suddenly understanding a lot more. The sound of the door closing on the end of the hallway is my only answer.

I hate doors.


	9. 09 Blame It On The Glitter

**AN: I apologize for the lateness, I know I made all of you wait a long time, and I'll have to do it again for next chapter, considering the worst times of Uni are fast approaching, and some other stuff I rather not mention. But I will TRY SO HARD YOU GUYS! Because I love you and I flail when I hear you enjoy this insanity of mine. I also apologize if this is not very polished, or even good. I need to get back a beta so bad. I also apologize for this stupid note. I apologize for apologizing so much. Ok, I should stop. Hope you enjoy, anyway! **

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

It is incredibly hard to keep balance on my twig while I reach out from between my bars to steal a bit of coffee from Kurt's cup. If I hook up my wing across one of the golden bars, maybe I can actually accomplish it.

I'll admit I haven't slept at all last night. I mean, how could I? Domingo dropped that bomb on me. I can't stop thinking about it. What does it mean? What kind of love was he talking about? I thought about it all night, and since I wasn't getting it, I tried to compare it with the things I know, and then I thought about Kurt and Blaine, and it dawned on me. I'm not completely sure, but I think what Domingo was trying to say is that he loves me as Kurt loves Blaine. I'm well aware that's a very special kind of love. So far, so good. The problem is, I have no idea what Blaine feels, so how am I supposed to know what I feel? Comparisons will only take you so far, after all.

I mean, I know I insist on the fact that Blaine _has _to love Kurt, but it's only because it's the most logical of things. Kurt loves Blaine, therefore, Blaine has to love Kurt, because, seriously, who could possibly say "no" to Kurt? Sure, Blaine is taking his sweet time figuring it out, but he'll realize it soon enough. There's just no beating sound logic like that.

But it is equally logical for me to love Domingo? And I mean, _that _special kind of love?

I mean, what _is_ love to begin with?

Enjoying spending time with that person? Well of course I do, he's my friend and he's super cool. Who wouldn't enjoy spending time with him?

Thinking often about him? Well, apart from the time I spend thinking about new decorations for my cage, worrying about my diet, and trying to guess what Kurt thinks… Well, I guess I do spend a rather large amount of time thinking about him. Mostly, it involves plots to steal things, but there are other times when I find myself just wondering at the puzzle that is Domingo.

He's easy on the eyes, there's no denying that. I mean, I'm prettier, especially now that the awful, shall-not-be-mentioned-again period of molting is over, my feathers are shinier than ever, and I do have gorgeous eyes. Kurt tells me all the time.

But there's this rough quality to Domingo, I don't know. His feathers are never fully put, he always looks like he just woke up, but far from looking untidy, it makes him more interesting. Attractive, even. And his eyes are something special, they're always shining with emotion, mischief, excitement, happiness, sadness, and many others that I don't quite recognize, but the whole combination works, and I don't even notice but my eyes always end up landing on him and…

Oh my god, I do love Domingo, don't I?

"Bye, Dad!"

My cage is lifted, and as usual, the water is slightly spilled.

"Drive carefully, Kiddo!"

"I will, Dad," he says, in that tone of voice that means he's clearly humoring someone.

We get to the car, he leaves me on the passenger seat, and I sigh resignedly.

"Kurt, maybe you could consider training walking with the cage so you don't spill that much water?

He just whistles at me in answer, and I roll my eyes at him. He thinks that's bird language. It's kind of funny, though.

So, anyway, where was I?

Oh, right, I love Domingo.

Well, I've already analyzed why I love him, but I still don't quite get why he loves me. I mean, I'm awesome and everything, but I am aware that I'm something rare that not everyone can appreciate. Kind of, what's the term humans use? Oh, a 'very specific type'. Who would have thought that I was Domingo's type? Does that mean Domingo is my type? Wait, does that mean that the scruffy, wild-looking bird is my type? Because, seriously, no! It works with Domingo, somehow, but that's cause he's cool like that. Other birds? Not so much. That would be scary. I scared myself.

One step at a time, Pav. Find out Dom's reasoning for loving you. Then I will worry about my future.

* * *

The Dalton hallways are already filling in with students, but it's still early. The morning light filters through the windows, giving the whole place and eerie light that I always enjoy.

"Pav, is it ok if I leave you here in the Warblers Hall, or do you rather go to Blaine's room with Domingo?"

"Oh, I don't mind staying here. You guys have practice early today, anyway," I answer to Kurt, thinking that it's better if I think a bit more before facing Dom. It's not like I'm scared or anything, please. Why would I?

"I think he would rather stay here, Kurt"

"Oh, hey Flint," Kurt and I chirp at the same time.

"Hi, Kurt. Hey there, Pav"

Kurt throws Flint an amused look, but before he can say anything, there's a shout from the other end of the hall.

"Kurt Hummel! I was just about to go find you," says that guy who always talks with such pomposity and it's always sitting at Wes's left during Warbler meetings. And, oh, Wes is right behind him.

"Thad, hi. Is something wrong?" asks Kurt with a little bit of worry in his tone. You don't think he might be in trouble, do you? He has the worst luck with those council guys.

"No, no, it's just…" Thad starts, but frowns at the papers he holds and looks confused. I look at Flint and he shrugs at me, as if saying he doesn't know what's going on either.

"Do you know someone called Susan Sylvester?" Wes finally asks, looking serious as always. I bet he has the gavel in his bag.

"I…might," says Kurt with trepidation, sounding wary and suspicious, and I can't blame him. Sue is the woman who was trying to shoot someone out of a cannon, right? "why?"

"Well, she's the new coach of Aural Intensity… It appears that the previous coach suffered from a very unfortunate fall down the stairs"

"We heard through the grapevine that he was pushed," says Wes, and Kurt raises an eyebrow really high.

"You heard 'through the grapevine'?"

"Yes," Wes answers in what's clearly fake innocence. There's a really small smile tugging at his lips.

"I see," Kurt humors him.

"Surely that's fake information," says Thad, sounding convinced of that, as if the sheer idea of it being true was absolutely ridiculous. Kurt lets out a small, short laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. It sounds like her"

"Should we be worried?" asks Thad, looking from Wes, to Kurt, to Flint, and back to Kurt.

"When Sue Sylvester is involved, it is unwise not to be. But she'll probably reach out to me first for whatever evil plan she's cooking. I'm her obvious link. Don't worry, I'll deal with her," says Kurt, sitting down on one of the tables and taking out a laptop from his bag.

"Thanks, Kurt," says Wes with a brief smile and a nod, and they both leave. In perfect timing, Blaine just came through the door.

"Hey guys," he says, slapping them amiably on the shoulder, and then sitting down next to Kurt and offering him a cup of coffee.

"Hey! I thought you might want one"

"There's never a wrong time for caffeine," jokes Kurt, smiling back "Thanks".

"Can I have some, too?" I ask, and Blaine looks briefly at me, but otherwise ignores me. Old news.

"New computer?" asks Blaine, and you know, I was wondering about that. I thought Kurt had grabbed the wrong one.

"Oh, no, it's Finn's. Mine crashed yesterday, so I borrowed his. I still need to finish my English essay, I was hoping to finish it before first period. I think I can… Oh my god," says Kurt, suddenly shocked. I wish I could see the screen, I can't quite catch what they're seeing from this angle.

"What?" asks Blaine, leaning closer to Kurt to watch, and he smiles, amused.

"Oh, wow. Why were you checking his browser history, though?"

"I can definitely tell you that it was not out of curiosity," Kurt says, and Blaine gives him that look that clearly says 'I don't believe anything you're saying', but politely. Because everything Blaine does is polite. To the point of being hilarious.

"Really?"

"No, really. I was searching for a link I sent him," says Kurt, but he's kind of smiling, and Blaine catches it. Kurt laughs silently, turning his eyes to the screen again "Ok, fine, and a little bit of curiosity," he finally admits, and Blaine nods, knowingly, and they keep staring at the screen, looking amused. Come on, guys, I want to see too! Share the joke, will you?

"Those are terribly unoriginal names"

"I doubt he was searching for originality," jokes Kurt, and then grimaces, closing the lid of the computer. Damnit. "Oh, god, I did not want the visual"

Blaine slaps his shoulder amiably.

"Come on, he's young, he's a boy, you can't blame him"

"Oh, I can't. Carole could, though," Kurt says, suddenly smirking. Blaine frowns at him, still smiling.

"You won't." Kurt turns to him, eyebrow high on his face, daring. Blaine lets out an incredulous and amused laugh "Are you seriously going to blackmail your own stepbrother?"

"Watch me"

"Mr. Hummel, you are a scary, scary man, and I'll go to my first class before you drag me into this"

"Oh, consider yourself dragged, sir," answers Kurt, a maniac glint in his eyes that would be scary if I weren't thinking he's a genius.

"Make sure you get us something good out of that," says Blaine, pointing at the computer with his head, standing up.

"You bet"

"See you at practice, Kurt," he says, already leaving.

"Bye, Blaine!" I chirp loudly.

"Bye, Pav!" he shouts back and oh my fucking god. I almost fall from my perch. First time ever that Blaine answers me. We're making progress!

Hold up, did I just use the 'F' word?

Domingo must be rubbing off on me.

* * *

I didn't manage to see Domingo in the end, which is bad, because I wanted to ask him, but it's also good because… Remember when I said I wasn't scared? Yeah, well, it might not be entirely true now. And the worst part is that with Kurt living at his house now, I don't quite know when I'll get to see him.

I had finally managed to fall asleep, but there are some noises downstairs that woke me up. It's either Kurt coming back from his party, or burglars. I really hope it's Kurt, because I wouldn't know what to do if they were robbers. I suppose I could try and peck at their fingers, but I don't know how effective it could be.

Oh Kurt totally did good on his threat to Finn, that giant of a brother he has. Clumsy as hell, but such a tall perch! Anyway, New Directions were having a party and Kurt and Blaine were not invited, so he made good use of his blackmail.

"I can totally drive, I don't know what you're talking about"

Wait, is that Blaine? I can hear them climbing the steps, but they seem to go rather slow. I wonder why.

"I'm not even going to let you get close to your car, Blaine. You could kill someone, do you really want that?" Kurt all but whispers, but in the silence of the night, it carries.

"No…" Blaine's voice answers and it's rather hilarious how surprised and heartbroken it sounds. What is wrong with him? I've never heard him sound quite like this. It's like he's having a lot of trouble with talking and thinking, which is strange, cause Blaine is eloquent and smart.

"If that's so, then you're going to crash here and hope that tomorrow you feel good enough to drive"

The door finally opens, and Kurt turns on the light.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel awesome!"

"That's because you're drunk. You'll be singing another tune in the morning"

What? Blaine! It makes sense, his eyes are unfocused and he's trying hard to stand on his own and failing miserably. That is so not dapper behavior, Blaine, and I sincerely hope the council doesn't find out or they'll be so pissed. Oh lord, so pissed!

"Tssss impossible"

"Oh trust me, I know. Hangovers are awful things."

Oh boy, not only Blaine is drunk, but Kurt has been before? Kids, you are in sooo much trouble. Youth these days. They are stray and clueless and my boys are being affected by it.

Kurt is maneuvering Blaine as much as he can, and tries to leave him on the bed, but he lands a bit harder than intended. I restrain a laugh.

"Oofff!" Blaine complains, which Kurt ignores in order to go to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later, fully changed, and with a glass of water. Blaine hasn't moved from the bed at all, and smiles stupidly at Kurt when he comes back.

"Is that alcohol? Yum!"

"No, it's water, and an aspirin. Take this and go to sleep." Kurt offers the water and the pill, and Blaine does as ordered, smiling proudly when he's done. Kurt simply shakes his head.

"Ok, go to sleep now, I put up some duvet on th-" he started to explain, indicating the makeshift bed that he made up in the corner of the room, but Blaine, at the words 'sleep now', dived further into Kurt's bed, rubbing his face against the pillows.

"Hey, no, you don't get to sleep there!"

"But it's so fluffy and comfortable, Kurt," he pleads, and I can see from here that the puppy look is doing wonders in Kurt's resolve.

"It's my room, I'm supposed to sleep in my bed" Blaine just smiles drunkly and pats the bed at his side, overly enthusiastic. Kurt's eyebrows rise so high. "Oh. I don't really think that's a good idea"

"Why noooooot?" stretches Blaine, burying his face on the pillows again and inhaling really deep "Gosh this smells awesome!"

"Blaine, really, I'm not going to…"

"Kurt, come on, we're both boys, it's ok"

Kurt lets out an incredulous laugh, and then remembers to keep it down.

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" When Blaine shakes his head, confused, Kurt sighs "of course you don't. Fine," he concedes finally "but if you hog the covers or kick, you go back to the floor"

"Deal!"

Kurt climbs to the bed and turns out the light, which I hate because it was fun watching them argue and now I don't see a thing. I hear a lot of shifting and a yelp. What the hell, guys?

"Kurt, hey Kurt. You smell…really good"

"I better do. I spent quite a few dollars on that cologne," Kurt answers, but he sounds a bit breathless.

"Nononono…not the cologne, YOU smell like…I dunno. Something good. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Blaine, go to sleep on your side. You smell like alcohol and Rachel. Neither of which are good, let me tell you."  
"That's cause I kissed her. I kissed a girl and-" he starts to sing, perfectly on key even while drunk.

Wait, what? He kisse… He kissed Rachel? Brunnette, annoying, bossy Rachel? GIRL Rachel? What the hell is wrong with him! Drunk makes him stupid or what? This is yet another Blaine detour from what logic has been indicating him all along. He has to kiss Kurt, not Rachel. Stupid boy!

"Don't. Please. Don't sing that song."

"Mkay. What song should I sing?"

"Sing the sound of silence," says Kurt, quite acidly. Blaine giggles and explains.

"It's the sound of music, Kurt. I can't sing silence. I could try… But how would we know I did it? We wouldn't hear it."  
"I meant that you should shut up and sleep," Says Kurt finally, being brutally honest. Blaine seems to not care, though.

"Hmmkay," he says, sounding quite happy and cooperative. "G'nite, Kurt"

The reply takes a few seconds to come, and when it does, it sounds slightly sad, resigned, and with a little bit of future resolution.

"Good Night, Blaine"

* * *

This is it. Blaine is definitely walking with my cage to his room. I'm finally going to see Domingo, after days of… well, not seeing each other. Considering our last shared words were his confession of love to me, excuse me if I'm slightly nervous right now. I stare hard at the floor of my cage, suddenly feeling absurdly shy. I feel my cage steady itself once Blaine leaves me on the desk, and a few minutes later, I hear the door closing.

We're finally alone. Not that it matters. It's not like humans know bird language. Except for Flint, but I haven't made up my mind yet about his apparent ability. Maybe he's just mocking us.

I'm rambling, and the silence is stretching, and I'm starting to wonder why Domingo isn't talking. I finally look up, thinking for a moment that maybe he's not there at all.

But he is. He's standing in the floor of his cage – which is really weird; he's all for the twigs and high perches- and he's not really looking at me.

"Domingo?" I ask, cursing that my chirp sounded way too shaky. I'm better than this! A stupid bird boy won't reduce me to a freaking shy bird. I'm Pavarotti, damnit!

"Hey, Domingo! Talk to me!" I demand, regaining my usual bravado.

"No," he says. Almost _pouts._ I swear I can hear the pout in his voice.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused, worried, and slightly pissed off. First he confesses his love for me and now he refuses to talk to me? Boys. So damn complex and childish.

"Cause you hate me 'nd it _hurts_"

"I don't-!" I sputter, trying to make sense of this "Why would you…Domingo are you _slurring_?"

"No. Why? Do I soun' st'pid? Uhh? You hate me, don't ya?" he tries to rest his head against the bars of his cage and hits it far too hard "Ooww!"

"Domingo, are you drunk?" I wasn't even aware birds could get drunk, but he's acting practically like Blaine did the other day and-"Oh my god! Did Blaine give you alcohol!"

"F'course not! D'nt be stoopied! I…I ate…glitter," he confesses, almost ashamed and barely audible. But I heard perfectly.

"Why would you do that! Who gave you glitter anyway?"

"Flint, the fucki…you don't like bad words," he says, explaining why he stopped in the middle of what was sure to be a very crude curse.

"Glitter is for decorative purposes only, Dom! Why would you eat it?"

"I w's sad, ok!" he spats, finally turning around, clumsily so. He almost knocks over his water container "You ignored me f'r days and it w's obvious you hated me 'nd it was shiny and there and it reminded me of you and I missed you _so much_ and you hate me and I ate it and life freaking _sucks_"

I know it's totally rude, and I shouldn't do it, but I can't help myself. I start laughing.

"Oh my god, Dom, you are the stupidest bird alive," I say, and he pouts, hurt, but I can't help but laugh. He's being such a baby! His hurt face stops me, though. I don't want him to be hurt.

"I don't hate you, Dom! And I was most definitely not ignoring you. I was with Kurt, I couldn't escape and fly all the way back to Dalton, and I didn't dare escape when he brought me here, because I'm still worrying that Wes will kick him out if he finds out I've been roaming around"

"But you hate me, you said I was stupid"

"And that you are, but I don't hate you. In fact, I must say I find your stupidity quite adorable"

"So you don't quite hate me?" he asks, his eyes big and shiny and there's so much childish hope in them. How could I possibly have not noticed before?

"No, in fact, I do quite love you," I'm totally not looking at him right now. The floor suddenly fascinates me.

"Oh," he just says.

"Yeah, 'oh'" I repeat, and oh look, the floor of my cage needs some cleaning. I should talk to Kurt about this matter of utter importance.

"Pav…Pav, Pav," he says, quite desperately, and my face feels kind of warm. Must be the upcoming spring, so near us already. Time flies so fast.

"What?" I snap, mostly out of embarrassment.

"I feel…awful."

What? I confess my love for him and he feels…

"Oh…Oh! The glitter!" I remember, and I fuss with the latch of my trap door. By now I opened that thing so many times, I could do it in my sleep. In one perfect leap, I fly to Domingo's cage, and start working on his latch.

"What are you doin'?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"Helping you, what else?"

"You can't help me. I already ate the glitter. I'm gonna die." His dramatic but genuine voice makes me laugh again. Glitter-drunk Domingo is fast becoming my favorite state to see him in.

"Oh, Dom, you are being such a drama queen. You won't die from eating a bit of glitter. It just hurts like hell," I explain, managing to finish unclasping the latch and pushing upwards the trap door.

"Oh, I'll live? Cool. That means you're my boyfriend, right?"

"…I guess?" I answer, unsure because I seriously never considered it like that. But I guess we are.

Huh.

"Will I remember things tomorrow?" he asks, and I remember Blaine couldn't remember half of it. Chances are glitter induced drunkenness will erase part of his memory as well.

Oh no.

"Oh my god," I say, once I'm inside his cage, and I glare at him "I did not just confessed my love for you while you're drunk and you will forget. I'm not doing it again."

"I won't forget," he says, with such intensity in his black and slightly unfocused eyes that it awes me and makes me blush like hell. I hate blushing. It clashes horribly with my yellow feathers.

"You better not. Here, drink water," I say, guiding him to his water container and stretching one of my wings over his back so he won't trip. He tries to drink but he ends up sinking his whole head inside the container. I start laughing again, while he sputters water in confusion. My laughter stops with a gasp when he shakes his whole body, soaking me with drops of water.

"Bitch, you did not!" I complain, but I can't stop laughing again, and Domingo joins me. We are so stupid.

Is this what love feels like? This complete sense of freedom and joy? It's really stupid and childish.

But I would be lying if I said I don't like it.

* * *

**AN: Get ready for more bird speculation and evil plots for next chapter! (Which I hope I manage to write faster, but considering how life is treating me lately… **


	10. 10 Sexy

**AN: I know, I know: "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinally", right? I'm sooooorry! But here it is, finally, the chapter of 'sexy', and it's suuuper long! I hope you guys enjoy it, and, as usual, thanks to my beta Graniamahol for saving you all from bad grammar and awkward sentences! Dig in!**

**EDIIIT!: I totally forgot to tell you guys! There's a Domingo Twitter! Someone made it and it's hilarious! It's FreeDomingo! Please check it out!**

**Ruffled Feathers**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

A sudden noise of something hitting the floor of the cage wakes me up, and before I can make my eyes work with the blinding morning light, I hear Domingo's voice.

"Oh, fuck me to heaven and back! Shit!"

"Classy, Domingo. Very dapper," I say, trying to sound offended, but laughing at the sight. Domingo is stumbling around the floor of his cage, trying to stop the light with one of his wings, and he tripped over a lying thread on the floor.

"I feel like crap, what the fuck is happening!"

I can't help it, I chirp amusedly at him.

"What happens, my dear friend, is that you're hangover. On glitter, of all things," I add, because really. _So_ hilarious.

But suddenly, a thought crosses my mind, and I'm worried.

"Wait, do you remember anything at all?" Domingo tries to glare at me, but it doesn't really work.

"You bet your pretty feathers I remember, and this is all your fault!"

"Hey! I'm not the overdramatic one, eating glitter to drown my sorrows or trying to commit glittercide because someone didn't talk to me for, like, one day."

"It was more than a day, and I was hurt, Pav!" he says, resting his head on the cool bars of his cage, and looking at me with this look. It was both pitiful and adorable. Huh.

"Well, now you know I was simply busy, so you can stop moping," I say, putting a stray feather in place while I balance myself in the twig of my cage.

"I remember you said you love me," says Domingo with a cocky voice, and I almost lose my balance. Damn him.

"Yes, well…That." I say, suddenly very nervous.

"So we're officially birdfriends."

I try not to laugh. I really try.

"Really, Domingo? 'Birdfriends'?"

"What?" he chirps, merrily, like it was the best idea ever. I am slowly realizing it's hard to stay mad at him. It's only slightly disconcerting.

"Fine, we're birdfriends," I concede.

"So now I can do it."

"Do what?" I ask, slightly worried at Dom's eagerness.

"Will you let me? I promise I'll do my best to make it awesome and unforgettable."

"Make what awesome?" I ask, losing both my patience and my balance, but I hop to the floor like I actually meant to. You can never forget about style, after all.

"Oh, you know!" he says, but I keep staring at him with my best 'bitch talk now' stare. It's actually a very good stare, I take tips from Kurt's stares. "Oh Pav, come on! I'm talking about se…"

"I'm just not sure, Blaine."

The worlds drown Domingo's voice, while Blaine opens the door to let Kurt in.

"Why? It's a great idea! The Warblers are going to love it!"

"The Warblers have a tendency to shut down your ideas, Blaine. I still quite don't know why they love you so much and give you all the solos," he murmurs while he lifts my cage, but I don't think Blaine heard him.

"Ha! Here it is!" Blaine suddenly proclaims, holding his iPod, and Domingo groans.

"Oh my god, can you try and be louder?"

"You reap what you sow, you know?" I say to him, but I take pity on his miserable state. "Just drink some water."

"What is it?" asks Kurt, watching Blaine's iPod display.

"Where is he taking you?" asks Domingo, and I miss Blaine's answer.

"I don't know. Probably to a new emergency Warbler meeting."

"Will you be back?" he asks, an edge of desperation in his voice, and I'm kind of sad too.

"Oh my god, Blaine, you have to be kidding me."

"I don't know," I answer Domingo over Kurt's voice, and the merry disappears from his eyes. I don't like that. At all. "Don't worry, I'll escape if it's necessary." That cheers him up. And I do mean it, I will escape if needed.

"You have a 'Sexy' playlist?" Kurt deadpans, staring at Blaine with disbelief "Who are you? No, worse, what do you use it for? No, wait. Don't answer me. I'm quite sure I don't want to know," says Kurt, turning around and leaving the room.

"Don't eat glitter!" I chirp at Domingo, before the door closes. I can only hope he heard me and will do as I say.

* * *

Blaine opens the door of the Warbler's room with a grandeur that's natural to him by now, even if I'm trying my best not to roll my eyes at him. Kurt just follows behind and finds a seat near the table in the middle, where he usually puts my cage. There's already about five or six warblers, and it's pretty early.

"Seriously, guys, don't you have a life?" I chirp, amusedly, and Flint laughs. The guy next to him, some petite and dark haired boy who's name I can't remember, stares at Flint with confusion.

"Oh, Blaine! Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" asks a guy that I'm pretty sure it's named Nick.

"Of course he does, he called this meeting," says Kurt, an edge of mocking in his tone, but too discreet to be actually noticeable.

"You did?" asks Trent, looking at Blaine as if he had just done something outrageous. "You are aware that we have a limited number of emergency meeting calls per year, right?"

"We… We do?" asks Jeff, a blonde guy that's always surprised about the on goings of the Warblers.

"Of course, it says so in the rulebook," answers Trent, still standing behind a couch and looking slightly put off by Jeff's ignorance. The blonde guy doesn't notice, though, because he goes on.

"Hold up, we have a rule book?" Trent is speechless for a few seconds, like he can't even believe someone didn't know about the existence of said rulebook. Just as he's about to say something, which, let me tell you, I'm dying to hear because these guys are hilarious, he gets interrupted by the doors opening again, and the three boys that make the council get inside, followed by the rest of the Warblers.

"Wes, we have a rulebook?" asks Jeff, incredibly amused, and Trent's eyebrow twitches.

"Of course we have, are you kidding?" says Thad, pausing in his way to the table to stare at Jeff as if he's crazy and seriously considering Jeff's place in the Warblers.

"Shh, I'll give you my copy later," says his friend, Nick, and Jeff shuts up, because he didn't miss Thad's disapproving face.

"If it makes you feel better," I say to Jeff, pecking at the edge of my water container "this information is new to me too."

Of course Jeff ignores me, but Flint smiles at me, and I suddenly remember something.

"Don't you smile at me, I'm really mad at you, you know?" I say, trying to look the part. I don't really know how mad I can look, I mean, I'm only three or four inches tall. I can't pull off sulky all that well. Flint seems to get it, though, because his smile disappears and he frowns, sitting closer to the edge of his seat to be closer to me.

"What?"

"You gave glitter to Domingo!" I complain at him "And you knew he wasn't smart enough to understand that he wasn't supposed to eat it! Thankfully he's ok now, but do you have any idea what I had to go through?" Flint just lets out an amused huff and rolls his eyes ."Oh, don't you give me that! This rivalry between you two has to stop! I don't understand why you can't simply get along! Can't you be friends?"

"You're crazy," says someone, suddenly, and both Flint and I look up. The whole room is staring at us.

"What?" ask both Flint and I at the same time.

"You keep talking to birds," says Thad, quite offended. Or maybe not that much. But he always looks and talks like he's offended, so you don't really know when he actually is.

"You do know birds don't understand human language, right?" says David, sounding like he's talking to a five year old.

"Of course he understands, he's Pavarotti," Flint explains, as if that really makes a valid argument. I don't think it does, but I quite like the confidence of his voice when he says it. Like I'm special. "Don't you, Pav?"

"Of course I do," I chirp, like it's obvious.

"See?" says Flint, smiling at the council. The three of them stare at him like he's crazy, and the whole room seems to come to a mutual and silent agreement to simply ignore that conversation happened at all.

"Don't worry, they ignore what I say all the time, you get used to it," I say to Flint, and he shrugs. In all honesty, I don't really know if he actually understands or he plays pretend, but I do like talking to him.

"Anyway, I call this emergency meeting to order," says Wes, and oh dear lord, there's that blasted gavel again. I swear to god, one day I'm going to find a way to steal that thing and destroy it slowly and painfully with my beak until it becomes a heap of sawdust. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours."

"Once again," says Jeff, and Nick simply elbows him silently.

"Warblers, we found out information about what the judges are looking for at the competition and…" A sudden uproar attacks the room when several warblers stand up complaining and saying things angrily, and honestly, I don't even know why. These guys get offended rather easily.

"Silence, SILENCE!" shouts Wes with authority, banging that damned thing and regaining order in the room. He stares at Blaine, who squirms a little, but puts on his game face. "Researching about the competition and the judging process is illegal and just wrong, Blaine. The Warblers haven't researched illegally since th…"

"Ok, ok, no!" Blaine says, before Wes goes on in one of his usual tirades about the obscure history of the Warblers. "You all got it wrong, we weren't researching, the information was simply given to us, and Kurt and I think…"

"Oh, no, Blaine. You keep me out of this," says Kurt in the tone he usually takes when he means business.

"What? Why?" asks Blaine, surprised. I am suddenly and quite unexpectedly reminded of Domingo.

"Because I think it's a mistake!"

"Can someone please say exactly what the plan is and we'll go from there?" demands Wes, and Blaine stops his kicked puppy impersonation at being denied support by Kurt, and explains to the council.

"We were at the Lima Bean and the coach of Aural Intensity offered us the information that the judges will be on the lookout for some sex appeal at the performance, so I figured…"

"Wait…" Flint says, startling me, cause he's sitting really close to my cage "she just came up and offered you the information? Just like that?"

"Actually, she was trying to get something in return from me," Kurt says, looking extremely focused on his nails.

"She was… Why?" Asks Nick, and Kurt sighs.

"She used to be the coach of our cheerleading team at McKinley, so she thought that I was going to help her. She keeps forgetting that I won't simply do as she says when I'm not on the cheerleading team anymore. So she offered that information in hopes I would have something for her, but may I add that I still think this whole thing is a mistake? You simply can't trust Coach Sylvester with things like these, we have to be careful."

The whole room stays in silent ponder for a while, and I'm really glad to see that everyone is taking Kurt seriously and considering his words, because he's really smart, and they would do well listening to him more often.

Then, the silence breaks with a simple question, voiced by Jeff.

"You were on the cheerleading team?" he asks, a smile in his face.

"Seriously, guys? That's all you're wondering about?" Kurt asks, once he sees that it's not only Jeff that's staring at him curiously. He glares harder "Yes, I was in the cheerleading team, I got in so I could sing more, can we go back to the topic at hand?"

"I agree," says Thad, the one who looked less interested with the new information about Kurt, and he turned to Blaine "So what exactly do you propose?"

"I say we test our sex appeal with the girls from Crawford school. We perform for them, and see what we need to polish according to their reaction. I suggest 'Animal' by Neon Trees."

"You know, I think that's a great idea," Nick says, a gleam in his eyes, and Jeff just smiles wider.

"I agree," Says David, writing down whatever it is he writes down, and I see, one by one, all the boys warming up to the idea, some with the same strange, maniac glint in their eyes. Blaine just looks pleased.

"And of course, Blaine will be singing the solo," Thad says, already going through music sheets. I see Kurt roll his eyes in exasperation, but he says nothing, and I can't blame him. I've never seen a less coherent group, and I've lived in the Warbler cage, remember? I used to deal with a lot of nonsense, but these guys are simply too much.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe it would work better if there's a dual solo, you know? I was…" the council, Blaine, and some other guys start debating about things like harmonies and ranges and whatever, so I just tune them out.

Sometimes I worry about these guys, you know? They're all awesome kids, but they're just so weird. They do make a good team, don't get me wrong, and their vocals are something marvelous, but there's just something about the whole thing… I don't know. I hop to the other side of my cage and look at Kurt, trying to understand what is it exactly that bothers me, but a voice interrupts Kurt and my pondering.

"Kurt, how would you like to have a solo in the song?" asks David, and I almost crash into my seeds container. Kurt, sing? That would be awesome! Yet, when I turn my head to see my boy, he just looks shocked. And not a good kind of shocked, let me tell you.

Kurt's eyebrows shot right up, and Blaine smiles like it's Christmas. Kurt looks worried as hell. I don't think he's comfortable with this whole thing, but why? He gets to sing! Isn't that what he likes?

"I just…don't think I'll be…" he starts, not managing to form a coherent sentence. Thad just waves a hand in our general direction, without taking his eyes off the sheets.

"You'll do perfect. Come on, guys, we need to start practicing, stat!"

* * *

Did I mention how much I love Kurt's new room? The old one was nice, though I didn't get to visit it much, but this one is just gorgeous. He leaves my cage always next to this pretty window, I tell you, I can see everything. Sure, staying here all alone is not as fun as staying with Domingo in Blaine's room, but I do enjoy the quiet. Talking about Domingo, I wonder if he's freaking out right now. I do miss him when Kurt brings me here, but god, that guy can be such a drama queen. It's so adorable. I don't know how he manages to be so many things at the same time. He curses a lot, yet he's super cool, and then he's adorable. Like, how is that even possible?

I hear someone stomping up the stairs, and I'm seriously surprised when I see the door open. Usually, when there's stomping, it's always Finn walking up, but Kurt just opened the door and closed it in a huff of annoyance, and just lets his bag lay there on the floor, I tell you, he just leaves it there! That is so weird.

"What's wrong?" I ask, immediately concerned about him. It's not everyday that Kurt gets in such a mood. He sheds his Dalton Blazer almost angrily and whoa. I didn't know Kurt could get so intensely pissed off.

"God, I can't believe he said that!" he says, suddenly, taking off his tie as if he's going to rip it. "It's not like I can help it! It's not my fault that I'm not sexy! Ugh!"

Wait, what? Who said Kurt is not sexy? Of course he's sexy! I don't know what being sexy is, but Kurt is everything he wants to be, ok? And no one argues with me, damnit.

Oh god. Oh if it was Blaine, I'm going to… I'm going to… I don't know what I'm going to do, but I promise, it's going to be slow, painful, and masterful. Blaine Anderson, you better start sleeping with your eyes open. I know where you sleep. I sleep there too.

I am startled out of my evil plans by the huff of Kurt sitting down on his vanity and starting to do something to his face that I will never understand but I swear makes his skin super soft. He's still mad, though, and it makes him get this wrinkle between his eyes. His movements, which are always so graceful, are now choppy and angry. I hope he doesn't hurt his own face.

"Selling sexy at Regionals! it's a horrible idea, anyway! Who would ever consider that seriously!" He puts his tissue down, forcibly, and some of the things in his vanity scatter around. He seems to calm down after that, already regaining his cool and thinking. Sometimes, it's scary when he thinks. I don't even dare chirp. "There must be something wrong, though, I mean, it was coach Sylvester that came up with this to begin with… How could she possibly… I'm calling Mercedes," he decides, standing up and grabbing his phone, leaving the room.

Damnit, I wanted to hear! I consider opening the latch of my trapdoor and follow him, but I don't dare yet. I'll find out eventually. I always do. I should be a detective or something.

* * *

It's only a day after that that Kurt comes back to his house, Blaine tagging along. I chirp happily at him, although I remember the last time he was here he was drunk as hell and kissed a girl named Rachel, which brings me back to my evil plans of slow and painful injury to someone named Blaine Anderson.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I just think we're making a mistake. I know Coach Sylvester, ok? I know her method, and she has it all wrong! Look, New Directions is just having a lesson on sex education, and Mercedes told me Mr. Shue wrote 'Sexy' on the board. She probably walked in and thought this was vital information or something. Can we please…"

"Kurt, come on!" he says, amused, and sits down in front of the vanity, giving me the back. Thanks, Blaine. I love you too. Say hi at least, man. "Look, maybe you're right, maybe we don't have to sell sexy at Regionals. But it won't do us any harm, anyway, and besides, if you want to work in the entertainment industry, you have to know your way around your faces."

I can see that Kurt feels really awkward, but he's not saying it. He just sits down next to Blaine and stares at the mirror so hard I am actually surprised it doesn't explode. Blaine just looks ridiculously eager, I don't think he notices Kurt's discomfort.

"Ok, so, while you perform, you don't have to concentrate on it."

"Yeah, I was too worried about my gastrointestinal problems," says Kurt with a bit of sass that I always appreciate, even though I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about. Blaine looks apologetically.

"Ok, I get it, I'm sorry I said that, ok? It just didn't look like you, you were trying too hard! You don't have to try to look sexy, it has to feel real, do you understand? You don't have to think about it, you just have to believe it, really feel it. Yes?" Blaine asks, and Kurt just nods, looking elsewhere. If you ask me, it doesn't look like he's listening at all, which is too bad, because what Blaine's saying, for once, makes a lot of sense. You have to really feel it in order for it to show on your face and actions. Domingo tells me that I have my 'bitch, please' glare honed to perfection, and it's true because I do feel superior to all the other birds back in the cage. I just am, ok?

"Ready?" asks Blaine, and Kurt gives a small nod, like he's saying he's not with his face, but Blaine is being really dense, as usual. "Ok, so there's different kinds of sexy, right? For example…" he thinks for a while, and sits straighter. "Alright, so give me sensual. But don't make fun of it, like, really try," he says, with a very serious voice. This is actually a really good lesson! I'm hoping to get something from it too. Ok! Let's try sensu…

Oh my god, Kurt.

He tries, ok? He really does. But it's hilarious.

I don't know why he finds it so hard. I mean, I watched a video of him, he was dressed in red or something, and there were a bunch of other girls in red too, and he looked really sexy, for a human. He's just thinking too much now, and honestly? I don't think Blaine's helping.

"Maybe you should play a song. Like, some Madonna or Britney?" I suggest, but, as usual, I get ignored.

"OK? Now give me…" I give Blaine bonus points for not laughing, really… "Sultry."

Sultry, huh? I lower my left wing a bit, and turn my head, looking at Blaine from the corner of my eyes. Is this sultry enough? Maybe I should open my beak a bit.

Or is that too much?

Kurt, though, for a brief second actually gives Blaine a look that says 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' but then tries again and does the same funny face. You have to give it to him, though, the kid's really trying.

Oh Blaine, way for you to not laugh. You just lost the points I gave you for keeping a straight face.

No pun intended.

"Umm, Kurt, they're all- they're all sort of looking the same." Well, give it to Blaine to be polite, at least.

These two are hilarious, they should have a show or something. Can you imagine it? It could be named 'Kurt and Blaine, the art of combining awkward and oblivious," or something like that.

The name might need some polishing. Maybe I should write it!

"It's because the face I'm actually doing is uncomfortable," says Kurt after a long, frustrated sigh.

"I told you, Blaine," I say. I know my boy's faces, ok? Living with Kurt for so long teaches you something. "This is pointless, Blaine! I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex."

Wait, what? What has sex to do with this? Sex has nothing to do with…

Oh my god.

Is that what Domingo was trying to say? I forgot he was even trying to say something, I got distracted by Kurt and Blaine's conversation. But that's not possible, I mean…

It just isn't. Right?

"Kurt, you're blushing," says Blaine, and I try to forget about my panic because I don't know how to deal with it.

"I tried watching _those_ movies…" what movies? What are they talking about? Oh my god, do I even want to know? "But I get horribly depressed, and I think about how they were all kids once, and they all have mothers, and god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there!"

What is he even talking about! Movies aren't that bad! I mean, only last weekend we watched like, five movies about a kid who could do magic and was chased around by an evil guy who's name no one said. I actually… I actually cried a lot when the white bird died, but Flint explained to me that they were actors, and they didn't really die, so I was ok. The movies were pretty cool, too. The human Warblers love them.

"Maybe we should have a conversation about it," suggests Blaine, giving me his back once again (Thanks for that, by the way) and Kurt looks positively horrified. "I'll tell you what I know."

What is Blaine going to even tell him? About that magical kid with the scar on the forehead or movies in general? What's so horrifying about those movies, Kurt? I mean, sure, the kid gets through a lot of bad times, but he's mostly ok after everything. There was no excuse for the bird, though. I hope she got paid a lot for that performance.

"I-I don't want any graphic details," Me neither. At least not about the dead bird, that was just wrong, man. "I like romance! That's why I like Broadway musicals, because the touch of their fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

Ok I'm officially lost now. Not movies but musicals? Am I really missing the whole point? Domingo says I have a tendency to get sidetracked easily. Let's rewind. What where they talking about first? I remember the lessons on sexy. Then the topic of sex, then they jumped to movies, so I don't quite…

Oh. OH!

Oh my god, THOSE kinds of movies? Movies like that actually exist? I mean… I mean, wow. I just don't… I can't…

"Please guys, stop talking," I chirp, but Blaine ignores me and drowns my chirp with his voice.

"Kurt, you'll have to learn about it someday," and I glare at him. No he will not! He doesn't need to! He's a kid, for owl's sake! He doesn't need that at all! Not my Kurt! Blaine, you are being a bad influence, get out! I feel my skin get close to red in my embarrassment. I HATE that! It clashes so bad with the yellow!

"Well, not today." You go Kurt! Teach him! "I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you."

Wait, are you talking about the faces? Because, I'm sorry, Kurt, but you learned nothing.

I still love you, though.

"I think you should leave."

Ha! See, Blaine? You're in the wrong here, trying to teach my boy about sex. Good god! He's not even… Not even…

How old is Kurt anyway? And how old is old enough to talk about this for humans? I don't even know how it works with birds!

Oh, god, why did I even think about that?

Blaine stands up and walks to the door, and Kurt keeps staring at the floor, awkwardly. Before Blaine leaves, though, he looks back, worriedly.

Ok, I know I say a lot of bad things about Blaine. I said many like, less than one minute ago. But I stop and think when I look at his face, before he turns around and leaves for real.

He actually looked worried. Like, really worried.

He really cares about Kurt, I know that. I just panicked because it's not really a topic I would like to discuss, but maybe Blaine's right. Maybe Kurt should know about it. I don't know why, or what he should know exactly, but sometimes information is power.

What I'm actually worried about is that brief look of resolution that he got on before he actually left. That look on Blaine's face, from experience, is either a wonderful or a horrible thing.

Right now, I don't know which one I'm more scared off.

* * *

I'm flying.

I feel the wind catch on the feathers of my wings, fully grown now, even if they have never been properly trimmed anyway. My eyes are watery with excitement and the satisfying sting of the rush of air. I look down, briefly, and the expanse of land is huge. I don't recognize the land at all, and it's slightly scary, but thrilling at the same time. My heart beats faster. A sudden change in the current of wind startles me, but then I stabilize, and use it to my advantage.

I fly faster.

I don't know where I am, I don't know where I'm going.

But I'm flying.

There's only me, the wind and the warm sun. The distant sound of what seems to be water, maybe. And a voice.

A human voice.

Wait, what?

"Oh, I love that song!"

There's the sound of a door opening, but it doesn't make any sense. There are no doors in the sky.  
But the sky is getting darker. It could be that the night is coming, but the darkness progresses far too fast. Soon, it's pitch black. I try to shift my wings and find, to my utter surprise, that they were folded against my body.

I lose balance, and that's when I realize it was only a dream.

"I still can't believe Santana sung it! Miss Holliday's crazy, but she's so much fun!"

It's Kurt talking, but no one answers. Is he talking alone? No, wait, there was something like this before… Right! The phone. I can still feel the ghost of the warm sun on my skin, but it's actually cold. That's when I fully wake up and remember I am in fact in my cage, with the cage cover to protect me from the chill.

"Kurt, you sound kind of sad," I chirp, but in comes out weak. I'm still shaking off the sleep.

The cover suddenly lifts, and the feeble but still nice sun hits me. I shake my wings a little, trying not to fall off my perch.

"Good afternoon, Pavarotti," he says with a smile, still holding his phone "Oh, yeah, I don't like leaving him with Blaine for too long, but I think he misses Domingo," he says to the phone, and puts a finger between the bars of my cage. I peck at his nail without much strength, still drowsy. "Oh no, Blaine takes good care of him, I just miss him a lot when he's not here. Tell me more about what's going on," he says, changing subject. "That sounds like an awesome song, maybe you should do it." There's a pause, and he snorts "Yeah, right. I wish! I barely get to sing the things I want." He looks outside through the closed window, and maybe it's my imagination, but he looks tired and sad. How did this happen? "No, they're great guys, Mercedes, don't get me wrong. They just have a very different dynamic. It works for them, they sound awesome. I'm just not sure it works for me," he lets out a half hearted laugh after a few seconds. "Oh we're still beating the hell out of you in Regionals! Bring it all you want!" He stares at the Dalton blazer, and his half smile disappears from his eyes ."I miss you too. I miss all of you. Even Puck, and that's saying something." He listens, and he's already grimacing before he speaks. "Oh, I would love to, but I have a mountain of homework, I'm still kind of behind and I really need to catch up. Maybe next week?"

"Kurt!" Sounds a yell form downstairs and I know the voice belongs to his dad. "Come downstairs for a second!"

"Be right there, Dad! Give me a minute!" shouts Kurt back and says to the phone "I'm sorry, I have to go. We'll figure something out, ok? We'll definitely get coffee! See you!"

He pockets his phone and disappears downstairs. The voices are too far for me to listen anymore, but I don't care. My mind is doing some serious thinking.

I don't think Kurt's really happy. I mean, he is, but there's something about the way he talks sometimes. I know he misses his old friends, but he also feels safe at Dalton. I sort of figured out what had happened with him at his old school, piercing together some conversations he had with Blaine. Lately, I wonder. Is it really a good thing for him to be at Dalton? The Warblers love him, I know this, and he really loves those guys. But I think there's something missing. Like, he's at a safe place, but the wrong place. Like when I was back at the cage. It was a good place, but it was not my place. But then again, what is my place? What is Kurt's place?

He loves singing. I always feel like he's at his element when he sings. You can see him truly happy then. But he's not getting that from the Warblers, they don't let him sing what he wants. For what I hear about New Directions, they sing whatever they feel, whenever they want. Maybe he misses expressing himself.

I think…

It hurts me, but I think Kurt needs to go back to New Directions.

* * *

"So, Kurt's learning about sex," Domingo says as soon as Blaine leaves my cage at his desk, next to Dom. I almost fall off my perch at that.

Oh, that's right. You don't know what happened after Kurt came back from his Dad's call.

It was… Interesting. And awkward. Being a natural gossipy bird, I used to think there was no such thing as 'too much information'.

Now, there is.

I stare at Domingo with both wonder and fright.

"How do you know that!" I ask, afraid, for a moment, that Domingo can read minds.

"Because Blaine was freaking out the other day about fucking it up with Kurt's dad, and when he freaks out, he rambles. Seriously, don't ever tell the boy a secret."

"Wait, what? What does Kurt's talk with his dad have to do with Blaine?"

"Because it was Blaine who planted the idea, apparently. The details are fuzzy, though," says Domingo, almost uninterested, pecking at a cookie he got between his bars.

"Oh," I simply say, pondering. I hear Domingo shake his wings, but I don't pay attention until he speaks.

"So, umm, Pav… I was asking you something before…"

What?

Oh. OH MY GOD.

"Look, Dom, I just don't think… I'm not… Not that you… but I just…"

"Why not?" He asks, and looks so sad and disappointed "You don't like my voice, do you? Oh, shit! Everyone said it was awesome so I just assumed! I never thought you wouldn't like it! Wow, I'm so stupid! Now I made myself look like a complete arrogant son of a b…"

"Hey, wait, wait, hold up a minute!" I chirp loudly, because when Dom starts rambling, it's hard to make him stop. I open the latch of my cage with a flick of my beak, and hop to Domingo's cage. "What do you mean your voice?"

I have a revelation. You know how I'm always jumping to conclusions? Right. Well, something is starting to tell me that this is the case, once again.

Domingo sighs, and sets his head higher, as if he's about to tackle a particularly difficult topic.

"You know how we're birdfriends now?"

"Uhu…" I say, still amused at the term.

"Well, I was just thinking… I was just wondering if you would let me…" I cannot stare harder at Domingo, I think my eyes are going to say the words 'finish the sentence for owl's sake!' on their own. Domingo sighs again, and says in a rush of words "I was wondering if you would let meserenadeyou"

What?

I've been panicking for days for this! I can't help it. I start laughing, uncontrollably. I can see Domingo blushes deeply, and I know he doesn't know why I'm laughing and probably is going to start worrying his mind out. I should stop, but I swear I can't!

"It was just an idea, you don't have to laugh at me," he says, sounding hurt. Oh, poor thing.

"Of c…" Ok, breathe, Pav "Of course you can serenade me, you silly bird!" I say, still letting out a few cheery chirps.

"Then why are you laughing?" he asks, still dubious and oh my god, awkward. I turn around, trying to sound nonchalant and hiding my face.

"Nothing! I'm just insane."

"Oh you are insane!" Says Domingo, and I turn around to glare at him. He just chirps merrily, and opens the latch of his own cage. It only takes him two clumsy attempts. I'm kind of proud!

"Teeeeeeeell me!"

"Oh my god, Domingo, don't be annoying!"

"You're embarrassed, I want to know!" he insists, and tries to turn around and face me. Yeah, sure, like I'm going to let you. "Come oooon, show me your face and tell me!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaav!"

We are so stupid. No wait, he is stupid, I'm just trying to play along.

No, who am I kidding? We're both so stupid.

"Domingo, if you keep circling me, you're going to fall off the desk!" I say, seriously worried about his clumsy ways. I mean just a second before he tried to jump on a book and his leg hit the edge.

"If I fall, will you catch me?"

"You'll probably fall to fast for me to catch you. I'll convince Blaine to take you to the Vet, though,"

"Oh, you are such a romantic," he says with sarcasm, closing the circle. I still try to give him my back, but I'm already getting dizzy.

"But you love me that way," I joke, with as much sass as I can manage, which is a lot, let me tell you.

"Yes I do," he chirps, and ok. How does he turn from jokes to such a serious, caring tone? It makes me feel even more embarrassed!

"How do you always manage to get outside your cages?"

Oh, shit! I crash onto a cup of coffee that was sitting on the desk, distracted by the voice of Blaine on the doorway. I stare at Domingo, worried, but he has such a shocked face that I start laughing again.

"Oh shit, Pav! What if he changes the latches! What if he tells Kurt and then he does something and then you can't escape to see me and…"

"Calm down, Dom! Kurt knows I get out all the time, it's ok!"

Blaine gets to us and puts us back in our cages, but we're still giggling; me from the hilarious situation, Domingo probably because he's still scared.

"Seriously, guys, don't ever let Kurt find out you've been out of the cages or he will kill me," he says and I laugh even more.

"Oh, please. Kurt lets me roam around all the time. He doesn't even care if I leave the cage for a while. It's only you who is so stuck up, Blaine. It's not like something can happen, we're still inside the room," I say, but I have a sudden memory of a dream. Domingo catches my eye, and I think he looks worried. I try to change my face.

"Ugh!" Blaine says, and I turn to him. He's lying on his bed now, face down. "What the hell am I even doing!"

Domingo says something, but I'm too distracted to pay attention. There's something growing on my mind. I just feel… restless.

Domingo looks at me worriedly. Probably because I've been ignoring him these last minutes.

I have a great Idea. Only one bad part.

Domingo is going to hate it.

* * *

It's the dead of the night. Not even the crickets are making noise outside. Blaine forgot to put the cage cover, and for once, I am grateful for that. I open the latch of my cage slowly, trying not to make too much noise and wake up Blaine. I hop to Domingo's cage. He's sound asleep. I stop for a few seconds to admire his cute self. He's just so adorable while he sleeps, ok? Can't blame me.

I'm scared. I don't know if this is going to work, or what will happen, or what Domingo is going to think. But I have to tell him. Warn him, at the very least!

"Domingo…" I whisper, and he moves, just a bit "hey, Dom, wake up!" His head pokes from under his wing, looking sleepy. I ask him before I chicken out of it "Domingo, will you like me forever, no matter what?"

He looks so confused!

"Pav, wha- it's really late, what are you doing awake?" he says a bit worriedly, and too loud for my taste.

"Shh you'll wake up Blaine. Just answer, will you?" I chirp, impatiently. He stands on his twig, unfolding his wings completely and trying to shake off the sleep.

"Of course I will, Pav. I'll like you forever, no matter what. Why?" He says, still kind of slurry from sleep, but the tone is super sincere. My chest kind of feels warm and fuzzy. Huh.

"Good. Hold on to that thought through all next week," I chirp, and I hop down the desk and glide to the door.

"Pav, what is goi… PAV!" he chirps loudly after me. I cringe, hoping Blaine won't wake up, but I don't stay to find out. I sneak through the gap the old door leaves between the edge and the floor, and I'm out.

Before I start, I need to remind myself.

You are Pavarotti.

You can do it.


	11. 11 Original Chirps

AN: OK guys! This is it! The final chapter of this story. I just want to thank you all. When I started writing, I honestly didn't think anyone would read this insanity, it was just something I wanted to try. But you all have been so nice and supportive, and I want to thank you all for enjoying this craziness, and taking the time to drop encouraging words. They really make all the difference in the world to an author, to know that someone is smiling at what you write. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thank you, a million times, thank you!

**Ruffled Feathers**

**Complexly Simple Kiddo**

The blue is blinding. I think I've never seen such a color before, not in the sky, at least. It reminds me of Kurt's eyes, when he cries. You see, Kurt usually has a strange and mesmerizing mix of grey, blue and green, but when he cries, they turn cerulean blue. It's breathtaking and heartbreaking at the same time. In any case, that's definitely Kurt's cerulean blue there in the sky, and it's a cloudless one. The sun shines like I've never seen it shine before, and there's a soft breeze ruffling my feathers, which are not trimmed. Kurt must have forgotten again. I turn my head down, because I notice I'm not flying. I'm standing on a branch. It's such a beautiful branch, too. Thorn-free, which is always welcome, they can mess up my talons pretty badly. The tree itself is beautiful. It has no leaves, but the branches twist in a lovely pattern and the sun casts a shadow on the ground that is mesmerizing to watch. Where is this place, anyway? The breeze is making the tree rock, softly, and it feels really good. I feel the urge to turn my head to the side and say something, and it's then I realize it. There's someone next to me. It feels familiar, like a presence that is meant to be there, that should be there. But I don't turn my head. A sudden, irrational fear takes over me.

What if I turn my head, and no one's there?

I take control of my fear. I need to see. I turn my head and…

"OH YEAH!"

Oh my god! What in the actual…? I'm on the floor, I think I fell from my perch on the…

Wait, I'm on the cage? Why is it so dark? And why for the love of the feathery god, is music outside, and loudly, too?

Oh, right. The Warblers. Kurt left me in the hall because he was scared I would chirp too much and mess up their study session. But I guess he should be more worried about Blaine, anyway. Seriously, does Blaine even study here in this school at all, or does he get all his grades just from chirping? I mean, that would be awesome.

I wonder if I can get a medical degree just with my pretty singing voice, hmm.

I stand up, shaking my wings. Man, that fall hurt. Remind me to thank Blaine for waking me up so violently.

The song sounds awesome, even though the sudden noises they made startled me to no end. If the teachers ever find out they are hitting and jumping on furniture, I bet they won't be happy.

"Hey Regionals? You've just met our opening number!" Blaine shouts, and everyone cheers. They're doing this one for the competition? But how are they going to get all those tables on stage? What will they hit instead?

"How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?" Google, Blaine. There's this thing called the internet, and canaries are really into fashion, why the tone of surprise?

"Canaries don't like cold weather."

"Uh-huh, that's right, boy," I chirp. Winter is just awful, and cold does absolutely nothing for my complexion. Besides, the cage cover is absolutely gorgeous. Have you noticed how it matches my feathers and the gold of my cage? A work of art, I tell you. Kurt grins and continues. "Especially Pavarotti." Ugh, morning light! Kurt, Kurt, morning light! It blinds me!

"So, what did you think of the song?"

"Well," I say, still partially blind. "It was really good, but I think you guys might need to work on the table thing. I just don't see how you will manage to take all of them onstage."

"Can I be really honest with you?" Oh, he was asking Kurt. Of course he was asking Kurt. Ah, eyes are getting back to normal. Oh wait, that tone in Kurt, not good. Blaine, you better watch it. This is gonna be good! "Because it comes from a place of caring?" Out with it, Kurt, no one is buying the sorry face. You're aching to say it, say it! I'm sure whatever you're going to say will be perfectly accurate. "Been there, done that. Look, you're amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking. They're also numerous."

Oh the face of Blaine when he… No wait, Kurt, turn around, don't go! I want to see Blaine's face! You can't drop a bomb like that one and just not let me…

"Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos." That's it, turn around. Good boy! "Do I detect a little jealousy?" Oh please, Blaine. You're the very definition of oblivious, and now you play the 'I get the undertones' card? Even a bird on the other side of the moon could have detected that tone on Kurt's voice. Please.

"No, you detect a lot of jealousy. Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

Oh my god, he didn't! I can't believe Kurt actually said that! It was the most accurate feeling in the world but, look at Blaine's face! This is priceless, Kurt, someone please grab a camera! Look at that face! I want to stare at it fore…no, wha… wait, Kurt! Turn around, don't leave! We can say more things to him! Like, how he always forgets to change my water when you leave me with him, or we can discuss his obsession with furniture during choreography! There's so much to talk now that the honesty road is open, Kurt, turn back!

Ok, fine, don't turn back. But just so you know? These things have a way of popping up in the future. A few years from now, you'll wish you called on Blaine's furniture fixation sooner.

* * *

"Are you _insane_?"

The thing is, Domingo has always been the dramatic one, but one tends to forget about this fact. I know I can't say I'm not dramatic, but Domingo is way worse. Take now, for example. While the boys are in class, I explained my plan to him, the one I've been cooking for almost three days, the one I even went scouting for to make sure everything was possible.

What's that expression one of the Warblers said once? Right!

He went completely apeshit.

"I'm not insane, Domingo. It's a brilliant plan. One of the best ones I ever came up with, if I do say so myself. And I do." Domingo simply stares at me as if I'm crazy, or joking. I'm not. I'm dead serious.

"It is most certainly not a brilliant plan. It's stupid, crazy and completely unnecessary! Kurt will go back to his old school when he wants, if he wants! You don't need to do something like scarifying yourself to make him realize something he'll eventually get on his own!"

"Oh you're being such a drama queen, Dom!"

"I'm…!" He sputters, opening his eyes really big "I'm being a drama queen? You're being absolutely ridiculous! If you think for one moment I'm going to help you with this, you, sir, are very wrong!" he hops, turning around, giving me his tail to glare at.

"Come on, Dom! You only have to help me in a few parts, after that, everything will happen naturally! He told me all about his Dad's heart attack and how he sung that pretty song."

He spins around so fast that he almost trips with a pen that's on the desk.

"Oooh, so you feel you should do the same! Do you honestly have no feelings about this? About leaving me? About doing something so radical and reckless and all for the sake of giving Kurt the chance to sing, in the long shot hope that it will make him realize he wants to go back?" When I only nod eagerly to him, Domingo almost laughs in this hysterical kind of way.

"No, wait!" I say, trying to make him understand "Of course I'm scared and everything, but it's worth it! Kurt needs to…"

"What about what I need? What you need? Is it really worth it risking it all, just for this?"

I think about it. I think about my life before Blaine picked me up. I think about my life in the cage, and how I thought I was ok, that it was awesome, but it was only because I didn't knew better. If I knew, if I could fathom what was in my future, waiting for me… Then I wouldn't have doubted for a moment. I would have done everything to get out. Meeting Kurt had changed me for good.

"Yes," I say, simply, with honesty. I stare at Domingo's black and now hurt eyes, and I'm sorry and it hurts me too, but it's also true.

Kurt is worthy.

"Domingo, please," I say, almost begging, which I always hated. "You need to understand how important this is for him. I can't do it without your help"

Domingo glares harder, the hurt almost replaced by anger. It only helps to hurt me more.

"Good," he says, turning around and before he clumsily flies away to hide on the lamp, he adds, "'Cause I'm not helping you".

I try to coax him out of his hiding place, but he won't answer to me, no matter how hard I try or what I say. He only wants to hear one thing, and it's something I will never say.

I'm carrying on with this plan, Domingo's help or not.

* * *

As it turns out, doing this whole thing without Domingo's help is harder than I thought it would be. Whatever. He made his choice. Sure, it hurts as hell, but I have a mission to accomplish and a tight schedule to do so.

Current Location? Down the north hall, where Flint's room is. It's school time, so he won't be there. He can't find out, or I'll risk him stopping me. I can't afford that. All I need is to sneak into his room, and steal the red glitter, not the green one.

Red, no green. You can do this, Pav.

Wait. Was it the red one? I researched it carefully over the internet, but that reminded me of some movies the Warblers watched and now I'm confused.

No, no. It was the red one.

I think.

Ok, I can already see Flint's door from here. There's no one in the hallway, so I'll just trot really fast and slid over the space between the door and the floor. It's a tiny distance, but I'm pretty sure I can make it. On the count of three.

One, Two… Three! Trot, slide and I'm in! Holy bird, that was amazing! I feel like I'm in one of those action movies, I'm like James Bond or something, only yellow. That was epic, truly e…

"Hey there, Pav!"

My head turns so fast my neck hurts, but I don't even care. Flint is sitting on his bed, a book on his lap, and a very strange smile on his face.

Well, I've been avoiding curse words for most of my life, but I think this is as good a time as any to start.

Shit.

I mean, I was absolutely sure he was at class! Why is he here? What is he doing?

What if he knows? What if Domingo told him? I look around, trying to locate the glitter. There it is, on top of his desk. I'll just need one of the smaller bags. Maybe if I fly quickly enough, I'll catch it and fly out the window before he catches me. It is open, after all.

I look back to Flint and I see he's following my gaze, and when he turns back to me, his smile gets wider.

"You can take as much as you want. It's yours, after all. Why do you think I keep it?"

"So, wait, does that mean you won't stop me?" I ask, already taking a step towards the desk. Flint simply laughs, and jerks his head to the opened window.

"I'll always keep that one open, just for you," he says, and winks. Honest to god winks at me.

I fly at the desk and catch a small bag of red glitter, turning around one last second. He's still smiling, with something in his eyes. Is it sadness? Resignation?

I wonder if he knows what I'm planning to do. I wonder if he knows what it means to Kurt, and to me. I wonder if I'll ever find out if he really understands my words or just plays pretend. I guess it's just one of those things that will remain forever in mystery.

"Thank you," I say, as much as I can while holding the bag with my beak.

"I'll miss you," he says, as if it's just an afterthought.

I laugh at him and say, before taking flight and leaving his room.

"No, you really won't."

* * *

Hiding the bag of glitter inside my food container is easy. After all, there are a lot of seeds there, and the bag is rather tiny. I'll only need a pinch of it, I believe. It should be quick.

The thing I regret the most is not being able to talk to Domingo now. I know what I said. It wasn't right. Doing this without Domingo's help is really difficult. Not only because of the logistics, but because I really need some encouraging words. His presence always calmed me and gave me strength. I could really do with both right now.

But I can't blame him. He made his choice, I made mine. Nothing to do about it.

I'm just really, really scared.

What if it hurts? What if it really hurts and it takes forever and… No, stop. I'm doing this. Man up, Pav.

"Damn him!" The door closes with a bang and I fall off my perch in fright. As I stand up, trying to look cool about it, Kurt sits down next to me on his vanity and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Pav, I didn't mean to scare you, but you have no idea what just happened. I just had to sit through yet another Warbler meeting in which they discussed how Blaine should sing the next solo! I mean, what does he actually do to get all the solos from the council? And do I even want to know?" Kurt asks me, almost scandalized. If he were a furry animal, I'm pretty sure his hair would be on ends.

"I know, Kurt. He's not even half as good as you," I say, which is only partially true. Blaine is really good at singing, but Kurt is simply better.

"Ugh, no, it's not right to complain about it, I'm so ashamed I said that. I mean, it's completely true," he says, sitting straighter, and then he flumps back. "But it was uncalled for. Everything's so messed up," he says, starting to work on his nails. I can almost imagine him getting all worked up in the shower, thinking and over thinking what he said to Blaine. If you ask me, he was totally right. "Seriously, I don't even know how to make things right again. I feel like there's something I need to fix, but I have no idea…" He stops for a second, and he snorts "This whole thing reeks of déjà vu. You know that scene in Snow White?" He asks me, and oh my god, it totally does.

"That was my favorite part!"

"What do you do when things go wrong?" Asks Kurt in a high voice, clearly acting.

"You sing a song!" I chirp, laughing, and it's echoed by his. I let out a beautifully stringed set of chirps, and they really sound close to the original. I'm really proud of myself. Kurt starts singing too.

"With a smile and a song, life is just like a bright, sunny day," Kurt starts, and I can't help but join him. "Your cares fade away and your heart is young," I sing with him, but Kurt stops to laugh, and just continues working on his nails.

Come on, Kurt. You're this close to realizing what you need on your own! Maybe I won't need to take any drastic actions! Sing a song, in front of the whole Warblers. Sing your heart out!

"Come on, Kurt, just like the song says!" I urge him. "All the world seems to waken anew, rejoicing with you, as the song is sung!" He stares at me and smiles, and whistles. Oh no, not this again.

"Kurt, seriously, whistling is NOT bird talking," I complain, but he whistles again.

Ok that's it. I'm following through with the original plan.

Domingo is so right! This is insane! But still, I'll do it! I fly up, take a big scope of red glitter in my beak, and go to the twig, so I can look at Kurt better. This is it.

I swallow.

Kurt keeps singing to me, and I reply, almost absentmindedly, without even noticing I'm doing the same sounds as he is.

Oh god. Oh my feathery god.

It hurts, so fucking much. This is the perfect time to start using bad words, so you might want to cover your ears.

Shit, holy shit, this hurts so fucking much, fuck it, why did I ever thought this was a good idea, I'm such a stupid, idiot, dumbass bird!

Well, sight is fading now. Might as well say goodbye. At least the last thing I get to see is Kurt's pretty, pretty eyes.

I fall to the floor, but it already hurts so much that I barely notice. Before it goes completely dark, and the distant sound of Kurt saying my name even registers, I panic for a second.

What if it really was the green one I should have taken?

But then, there's only silence.

* * *

It's dark. So very dark. I don't feel hurt anymore. I think that's bad. I should be hurting. Hurt is good. Hurt means you're alive.

I'm dead, ain't I?

Seriously?

Seriously? Of all the decorations you could go for, you guys in heaven pick _black_? Oh my god, someone get these guys an Ikea catalog, stat. I was really hoping for something happier, really. And white is super clichéd, but at this point, I'd rather have that than black. So depressing. Like you need help with being sad, come on! You're already dead, you don't need to paint stuff black. And, I mean, I can't even see myself.

Oh god! What if you can't see yourself in heaven? No mirrors, no way of checking how your feathers look, no possible way to check out if your eyes are complimenting the decorations.

Well, of course they are complimenting it. Your eyes are black, just like the whole fucking rest of the place. Ugh! This is more like hell.

No, I most definitely did not go to hell. I'm an awesome bird. If anything, I should be returned to earth because I'm too much to both heaven and hell.

Well.

Being dead is boring. What should I do, now? Can I actually move? I think I'm starting to feel my body.

Is that light over my head? Wait, it totally is! Does this mean I was in some purgatory and now I'm heading for heaven? So maybe decorations will be prettier?

Oh god, please be purple, please be purple, please be purp…

"Hey there," a voice says, and it must be coming from that black silhouette against the light. It sounds familiar. Too familiar. Oh no!

"Domingo! Why are you in heaven? Did you die, too? You killed yourself out of grief when you find out I made a mistake and ate the wrong glitter, right? Oh why would you…"

"And you say I'm the dramatic one," he interrupts, with a laugh. "No, Pav, you're not dead. You ate the right kind of glitter. You just forgot it really hurts to eat that one, but it worked just as you wanted. Knocked you out for a few hours, and Kurt thinks you're dead now. Everyone does. Even I did, for a minute."

"Wait, so you're a ghost? You killed yourself thinking I was dead and then… Oh, that's just like Shakespeare! So romantic!"

"Dude, I'm not dead either!" Domingo says, laughing even more. "What the hell is wrong with you and your obsession with death? Come on!" He says, helping me out of the box "I can't believe you were stupid enough to try this whole thing without my help. You had no one to open this box for you! What if I never came and you were stuck here forever? Then you would really be dead! You could have really died, you stupid bird!" Domingo admonishes me, and I just chirp happily at him, softly pecking at the side of his face.

"I know. But, in some way, even if you said you wouldn't help, and we fought about this whole thing…" I look down, unable to stare at his eyes, but then I look up again, steadily. "I still trusted you would come to me."

Domingo stares at me for a few seconds, and sighs.

"I still think your plan was risky and insane, and I'm sorry I didn't help you steal the glitter. But I knew you would still do it, and actually achieve it, so I had to come. I am with you, even when I think you're being completely irrational."

"Good," I say, chirping happily and trying not to blush. "'Cause now we need to fly super fast to Dalton. I want to see what song he sings to me!"

"That is incredibly creepy," Domingo says, but we're already flying out of the window.

* * *

"Oh my god, yes! I love The Beatles!"

"You do?" asks Domingo, intrigued, but then he chirps madly. "Get DOWN, they're going to see us!"

We're currently outside, looking through one of the windows that face the Warbler's room. The glass is closed, and Domingo is forcing me to stay down, but I can still hear Kurt's pretty voice and his words. It took a lot of effort to not burst into tears, I'm telling you.

"That speech was beautiful, and seriously, how perfect is his song selection?" I say at Domingo, who just returns this amusing face, like he cannot believe we're discussing this.

"It's really morbid, dude. But yeah, I guess it's a good song. And his voice is really nice. Not as good as…"

"Don't ever go there," I stop him, and he just smiles evilly. We know we love our humans too much to ever agree on that topic. So we just stare at Kurt sing, in silence, marveling at the wonder that are the Warblers. I think I almost broke down when everyone joined in on the song.

I'm going to miss them all so much! I think it's just starting to sink in now, the fact that they all think me dead, and I can't ever be inside that room again, watching them quarrel and get upset about the most absurd of things. I'll never again hear Thad be pissed off in that hilariously polite way of his. I'll never again be able to hear one of David's patient explanations to some Warbler that simply wouldn't get the harmony. I will never again hear Wes point out some obscure fact about the history of Dalton, or hear that gavel.

Well, I'm rather happy about the gavel thing, that blasted thing drove me nuts.

But it's really sad, I will miss all of them. And I'm totally stalking Kurt for the rest of my life, but it's sad that I won't talk to him, or sing together.

Domingo seems to notice my silence for what it is, and he unfolds his wing to cover my back.

"I just don't want to leave them," I say, proud to hear my voice came out steady when I feel anything but steady myself.

"I know. It's really great, you know?" I turn to Domingo, confused. "What you did for him, I mean," Dom explains, and I lean on him, just a bit. "I think it was really selfless, Pav. Stupid as hell, don't delude yourself thinking I'll change my mind, but still, it was really brave. I'm proud of you. I know it hurts you."

"Thanks," I simply say. I'm touched by his words. I mean, I know I am all of those things. It's just nice to see someone else appreciating them. "I'll miss talking to them. Especially Flint, he's hilarious."

"I for one am happy about that one in particular," jokes Domingo, but only partially, because his jealousy for that boy is really showing. It's actually kind of cute.

Actually, I'm kind of worried about Flint. I know Kurt is really strong, so he'll be ok, but I don't know how Flint will take my death. I lean over the windowsill a little, trying to catch a sight of him.

He looks really sad, and worried, even confused. I wonder if he knows something.

Quite unexpectedly, Flint turns his face towards the window, and Domingo and I both chirp in fright and fall down, managing to glide to a safe landing.

Did I imagine Flint's smile, at that last moment?

"God, Pav! I told you we were going to get caught! That was really close," Domingo says, leaving his feathers in disarray, while I set myself to put mine in order.

"Well, we should get back," I say, deciding not to mention that I think Flint did saw us. "Kurt's going to be back home in a few hours and I still need to figure something out."

"Wait, I'm going too?" Domingo asks, but he's already flying behind me.

"Of course you are."

"Man, this long distance thing is going to kill me," he mutters, but I simply smile.

* * *

The problem of this whole plan is, Kurt believes I'm dead. I knew that, once I ate the glitter and got knocked out, Kurt was probably going to put me inside some place. Knowing Kurt, it wasn't going to be a simple cardboard box. So I needed Domingo to open the box for the first time. But now, I can't leave the box empty, I mean, what if Kurt decides to look at me one last time? So I have to get inside, just in case. The box is breathable, and rather comfy, but I can't make Domingo fly all the way here every single day.

We're currently trying to figure out a mechanism. We're two very smart birds (Well, I'm smart. Domingo tries), I'm sure we can make something.

"What do we have?" he asks, and I look at my assorted collection of possible materials.

"Three wool threads, a twig, an old feather, and sequins," I list. Domingo snorts. I glare at him.

"No, look, all I'm saying is… It's not much to go with," he says, slowly walking away from my murderous glare.

"It would," I say, slowly, and with as much sass as I can manage, which really, is a whole lot "If we were lacking in imagination. Thankfully," I continue, looking at the objects analytically and picking two threads and the twig "one of us is really smart."

"Really, now? Then why do you need me?" Asks Domingo. Damnit, he's right. Well, I'm not dropping the attitude, anyway.

"So you can open the box in case it fails. You're just birdpower here. Unpaid labor," and I add, with the same tone "I love you."

"I love you too, now get on with it. I need to be at Dalton before five."

We make some kind of mechanism relatively fast considering Domingo's natural clumsiness. But with my leadership and brains, we finish quickly.

"Pretty neat, but will it work?" he asks, standing inside the box and staring at the mechanism of strings we just made from the inside. I step in to admire the work.

"I think it will do. It looks stable enough. Shall we try it?"

But before Domingo can answer me, we hear the distinctive sound of the doorknob turning and he panics. He tries to jump but instead he crashes against the side of the lid and the hinges give in. We get trapped inside in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Oh my god!" I chirp, but Domingo throws his wing at my face to keep me silent.

"Who is it?" he whispers at me, and I get slightly distracted. I mean, have you ever heard Dom's voice? Shudders, I tell you.

"It can't be Kurt! He's not supposed to be back until four!" I reply, trying to keep my voice down, which is easy because it sounds breathless enough just because of the proximity.

We hear footsteps getting closer and something soft being dropped on the desk where we are at. There's a sigh and a barely audible voice saying with sadness.

"Oh, dear." I know who it is. She must be staring at the box we're in.

"It's Carole," I explain to Domingo as quietly as I can "Kurt's stepmom."

Domingo is going to suffocate me with his wing, but I got the message. Just shut up and wait. I was just trying to inform him, sheez!

It takes a while, but when we hear the door closing, Domingo sighs in relief.

"Could you like, maybe, take your wing off my face?" I ask, politely, and Domingo chirps in laughter. Bastard.

"Oh god, that was scary. I thought for sure that she was going to open it," he says, and there's a silence after that in which both of us are probably thinking the same thing.

"Oh my god, what if the mechanism doesn't work?" we say, at the same time, and, I'm not sure why, but we start laughing like mad. I mean, it's probably as stress relief, but the situation is hilarious as hell.

"If we die, I swear to owls, Domingo, I'm going to kill you," I say, and he just laughs harder.

"No, wait, no," he says, trying to calm down. It takes him a while "Let's try to open this. Where's the string? I can't find it"

"That's my leg"

"….oh." He says, and I start laughing. This is absurd. "Let me find it, just stay where you are"

I reach out my beak and peak at where I'm pretty sure the string is supposed to be. Got it! This is the moment. If this doesn't work… Well, I don't want to think about the consequences.

I pull, steady and strong, and the lid makes this clicky noise, and a thin ray of light appears.

"Success!" I chirp, and we both push the lid so we can get out.

"Well, the mechanism works. I should probably get going if I don't want Blaine to freak out again"

"What do you mean, 'again'?" and then I realize something "Oh god! He doesn't suspect anything, does he? You need to act like I'm dead too!"

"Oh don't worry, I acted depressed enough. He even let me out once, even if Wes was glaring at him, going on and on about Warblers never being out of their cages since who knows when and why. Seriously, that guy has too much Dalton trivia to be considered healthy."

"Aww, you're acting depressed about my death. That's cute," I gush at him, half mockingly and half completely honest. He glares at me.

"That is actually an incredibly weird sentence. But, yes, I acted depressed. I didn't have to act much, though, for a few seconds, I thought you might be dead. I didn't know if you remembered about not eating the green glitter. That's the one that could actually kill you."

I take a moment to really think about this. I lean over and peck at his side, jokingly.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I know I acted pretty crazy."

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't, Pav," He says, and I know. All is forgiven.

"Ok, go on, get to Dalton in time and don't scare Blaine. You know what to do!"

Before Domingo flies away from the window, he turns back for one small second.

"Be safe!" he chirps, and goes away.

Shut up, I'm not smiling or anything. And my heart is not beating fast. This is normal pace for birds.

What do you know about birds, anyway?

* * *

"Yeah! I can't believe it either!"

Ugh, what is going on?

Oh crap! I totally fell asleep! This box is seriously so comfy! This can't happen again. What if Kurt opens it and I wake up? Well, that would be awkward.

"No, I don't know which song yet, the council can be pretty tight fisted when it comes to song selections, I mean, they never listen to what I have to say. Oh, 'Cedes, I'm so nervous! I've never had a solo to perform in front of an audience!"

Wait, Kurt is singing? For Regionals! That is awesome news! You see? I am a genius! Of course the Warblers heard what a truly beautiful voice they were ignoring once Kurt sung his feelings to my death. Ha! Wait until Domingo hears, he was so hesitant. Now the only thing left is for Kurt to realize he wants to go back to New Directions.

"No, no auditions! I felt really bad at first, I mean, it was hardly fair, but everyone was so supportive. They really are great guys. Not as awesome and fabulous as you, of course!" he laughs. I can hear he's really, really happy, and it is contagious! I'm so glad for him! I wish I could tell him.

"I think Blaine is going to end up picking the song, he knows our ranges, so he'll pick something that we both can do. He needs to pick fast, though, I think he has until tomorrow."

"HOLY SH…" I chirp, realizing too late that I wasn't supposed to. I hope he didn't hear, but oh my god, oh my god! So this is actually a duet? With Blaine? Well, well, well, this keeps getting better and better.

"I think I…" Oh, shit, he heard? "Did you…? No, nevermind. I'm getting crazy. I could swear I heard chirping, Mercedes. I miss him so much. I think I'm staying tomorrow after school to decorate Pavarotti's casket. Yeah…" his voice gets this sad tone and I swear it breaks my heart to hear it "I think he would love it. I found a vintage cigar box and I'm using my rhinestones to decorate it. I'm still trying to find a place to… yeah"

Ok that was close. Pav, shut the hell up. And don't freak out about how cool your casket is going to look.

Because it's creepy.

But, Oh my god, vintage cigar box! How COOL is that! And rhinestones, it's going to be so shiny and pretty and oh god, I need to see it!

That's it.

I'm flying to Dalton tomorrow.

* * *

Once Kurt is out of the house, I make a fast escape through one of the windows that always remains sort of open. The flight is not really that bad. It's relatively fast, and it's mostly just flying straight. There was once this episode when the current of air shifted and I had to take a detour that landed me among a flock of pigeons. I mean, have you ever talked to those guys? They make my head ache so much. Thankfully I found my way back fast.

By the time I arrive, Kurt is already almost done with classes, so I make a fast trip to Blaine's room to pick up Domingo and we're outside again, searching for Kurt in every window we can find.

"I think he's here!" Domingo says from the window that faces the front gardens, and I fly to him gracefully. Yes, I'm showing off. Sue me.

"Oh, it's him! Check out my casket, Dom! It's so gorgeous! Oh, look, look! He's already starting with the decorations! I think he's going to go for classic. Probably my name, maybe some dates. Simple combination of colors," I say, and turn to Domingo to see what he thinks, but he just stares at me with something like pity and amusement. I frown at him.

"It's really, really morbid, Pav."

"Whatever. You're just envious you don't get a pretty box like mine," I complain, already smiling at the absurdity of our discussion. But before my amusement can bloom, I see through the glass of the window another boy approaching Kurt.

"Is that Blaine?" I ask, and Domingo chirps happily, as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! He's been acting really weird, and I think they're singing a duet for the next warbler competition?"

"Yeah, for regionals!" I chirp. "How awesome is that? Did Blaine pick a good song? Because I will never forgive him if he picks something bad that will make Kurt sound less that perfect."

"No, no, I think it's a pretty awesome song. What I'm wondering about is the attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself," he says, tossing his head towards the glass. I turn my head and I almost choke on air. Blaine is sitting right next to Kurt, staring at him adoringly and talking.

"Oh god, I need to listen to this. Domingo, help me flip this latch!" I say, already pulling with my beak at the small security trap that the windows at Dalton have.

"Are you mental?" chirps Domingo, outraged, but he helps me non the less, which makes me love him even more "If they see us, they're going to be so freaked out."

"Shut up and pull. We'll be sneaky!"

We get to open the thing fast, and the window moves a little, but enough to let the sound go through. We both stick our heads in the slot to hear and see better.

"…een looking for you forever," we hear Blaine say and holy sweet mother of pigeons, he's taking Kurt's hand. Oh, god, if this is heading where I think it's heading, I might need to sit down! "Watching you do Blackbird this week…That was the moment for me, about you."

"I told you!" I chirp to Domingo, who stares at me with fright at the level of my voice. I keep it down, almost to a whisper "I told you my plan was going to work! That if Kurt sung to something emotional, the Warblers would really SEE him."

"Yeah, don't brag!" Domingo chirps back, grudgingly.

"You move me, Kurt, and this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine goes on.

"What is he even trying to say?" complains Domingo, with the tone of someone that had to deal with Blaine's antics for too long "I mean he's just talking in circles and it's n…"

I don't know if it's Domingo that fell silent, or my ears that stopped listening, but suddenly, we were both rooted to the spot, staring frozen with surprise at our boys kiss.

"…Okay" I just say, still trying to process what I'm watching. "May I just say a word?"

"… you may," says Domingo, a bit breathless. I can't blame him.

"Finally!" I chirp, trying not to be loud.

"Took the boy long enough," Domingo says, and then chirps in amusement. "I know how frustrating people like that can be."

"Hey, I know that was for me, and it was uncalled for. Oh god, they are so pretty. Watch out that hand, Kurt! Don't break my casket!"

"Shh, they'll find us," admonishes Domingo, and I lower the volume of my voice.

"I'm awesome," I say, simply.

"Well, usually I disagree just because it's fun to infuriate you, but I must say, Pav, I'm really proud of you," and then, more amusedly, he adds, "oh, there they go again. I really am worried about your casket now."

"Thanks for understanding," I say, somewhat dry, but amused, and we both take our heads out of the window slot so we can talk louder without being caught.

"I do wonder, though…" Domingo starts, pondering "I mean, it's awesome that what you did got them together, but that wasn't the purpose. You didn't die for them to get together. You died so Kurt could sing and realize he wants to go back to New Directions."

"Ok, first of all, I'm not dead," I say, a bit worried and amused about the way he's talking.

"You know what I mean!" he says, and I laugh.

"I do, I do. And yeah, I get what you mean, but it worked."

"Ok, how do you know that?" he asks, skeptical.

"His eyes changed, Dom. He knows what he needs now, it's all in his eyes. Can't you see it?"

"Actually, I can't even see his face right now. God, Blaine, he's not going anywhere. I swear to god, he's like a kid. Once he knows what he wants, he just goes for it," Domingo says, looking at them with amusement and awe.

"Well, Kurt's the same. And he knows now that he wants to be back. Trust me, it's only a matter of time. Wow, Kurt, really? You'll just… Ok." I turn my head because suddenly, I feel like I'm intruding on those two.

I stare instead at the beautiful blue sky and sigh happily, letting the sun warm my feathers. I love when my plans go smoothly. I don't notice Domingo staring at me until he speaks.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" I ask, closing my eyes to enjoy the warm sun and the smell of grass.

"You say Kurt is like Blaine, once they know what they want, they go for it," He starts, and I turn my head to stare at him, silently questioning where this is going. Domingo seems to hesitate, but he pushes on "What about you? What do you want to do now?"

Why did I not think about this?

I mean, it's obvious I can't go back with Kurt, I knew that part. But what do I want to do? Surprisingly, my answer comes easily.

"I… I want to be free."

It's really simple. For me, even before Kurt, there was always this world outside, so much bigger than I knew. So much bigger than any cage I've ever been. I wanted to get there, to this outside I longed for.

Now I am. I want to be here. I smile at Domingo.

"What about you?"

And that's when I realize something. A small mistake to my plan. Domingo still has Blaine. He has no reason why he should abandon him to be outside, when he was always perfectly ok with his life. Me assuming we would be always together was simply a small miscalculation. But, in a way, such a huge one.

Domingo hesitates, and I see, before it even happens, that he panicked. He doesn't know. He won't know. Before I can tell him something, anything, to buy us time, to fix this small but huge mistake of my plan, he unfolds his wings and, as clumsily as usual, flies away.

This is not like the last time, where I knew he would come to help me anyway. I know that, this time, I might have lost him forever.

* * *

However sad I am, that does not stop me from continuing through with the rest of the plan. I'm seeing this through, even if it kills me.

Ok, bad choice of words.

I'm currently on the inside of a building, and to be completely honest, I'm freaking out a bit. I wanted to watch the Warblers perform, especially considering my boy is singing with his boyfriend out there. But the building is so huge; I'm lost in some hallway. I was pretty sure here was the green room. The map at the front said so, before someone shooed me away like a damn pigeon. I mean, it's not my fault you are ignorant and can't recognize an important Yellow Warbler when you see it. Humans. Forgot how annoying they can be.

But the right door must be here somewhere! I'm sure of it.

"I knew it," a voice says behind me, and I jump in fright, almost automatically flying away for two reasons. First, I thought I was alone in the hallway.

Second, and most importantly, that voice belongs to Flint.

I slowly turn around. He was always able to recognize me, it's no use to play dumb now. He's smiling down on me, and he crouches to be closer.

"For a moment, I thought I was seeing a ghost, it freaked me out! You are a great actor, though. I'll give you that. Almost as good as Hedwig! I knew you couldn't be dead. I would have felt it, somehow. It was not possible. And yet, for a moment, I believed. But then Kurt sung that song, and I knew," he picks me up in his hands and stands up, taking me closer to his face. I peck at his finger, just because I can, and because it's good to be able to talk to him, even if I'm scared he will ruin all my plans. "You are a crafty bird, did you know that?"

"I had to, Flint! It was the only way I could think!" I defend myself, and he shakes his head, still smiling.

"Look, I don't really get why you did it, but I think I might guess. I know you love Kurt, and you would never do anything to hurt him. I trust you know what you're doing, and I won't tell a thing. But, Pav, don't be a stranger, ok? I really meant it, the other day. My window is always open for you. Promise me that, no matter how fun your new adventures get, and how much more of the world you get to discover, that you'll always come back, even for a moment, to say hi to an old friend. Ok?"

I think I'm crying. Maybe it's because the thing with Domingo left me emotional, but still, what Flint is saying means so much to me. I wish I could tell all the warblers that I'm actually alive, and I know I can't, but knowing I didn't lost Flint, that I still get to see him, talk to him… That is the best thing ever. No matter how good and interesting my new world becomes, I don't want to forget my old friends.

"I will always come back," I chirp, trying not to choke, "and I'll never forget you. I'll tell you everything about my new life, and you will tell me about yours."

Someone's walking down the hallway, and Flint turns so he hides me and buys me time so I can escape.

"We perform in half an hour. Watch us?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Break a wing!" I chirp, and peck one last time at his finger before flying away to the adjacent hallway, and out of sight.

* * *

The songs are beautiful. Kurt and Blaine's duet was the most lovely, sweet thing I've ever heard, and I'm thrilled to see them so in love. I look forward to stalk them in the future and see what they're up to. The other song reminded me, quite unexpectedly, of all the fun times I had with those kids. The crazy, impromptu performances in the senior commons, the throwing of paper and chaos of sudden choreographies, the silly discussions and absurd rules.

These kids gave me a home and made me part of them. I know it's my moment to leave them and make a home of my own, to find my own place in the world. But I will never, ever forget them.

* * *

Kurt finally picked the place to bury my casket. He transferred me from the other box to the new one, and thankfully, it was easier to escape from. I had to check that in advance considering I didn't know this time if Domingo would come help me. But the plan is almost done now. Kurt is standing with Blaine next to the tree I'm sitting in. He's saying something about digging the hole next to the tree, because it has high branches and how I always loved to hop on the highest perches. He tears up a bit, but remains strong. The blow of losing the competition was bad, but I am sure that, eventually, it will help even more to my original idea. It will make Kurt, more than anything, go back to where he belongs. Where he's most happy.

The tree really is beautiful. He picked it with the same pinpoint sense he has for fashion. It's a thorn free three, no leafs, considering we're barely out of winter yet. But the branches twist in a funny way, making patters of shadows in the ground, swaying with the light breeze. They also look almost black against the bright blue of the sky. Like Kurt's eyes, now that he's crying. But the sun is warm, and it washes away the sorrow, telling us of a brighter future. At least, that's what I want to believe. As long as the sun warms my feathers, I'm alright, and Kurt will be, too, not that Blaine warms his life.

The branch I'm standing on shifts a little, as if an additional weight has been added to it. Should I turn my head and see? Somehow, I'm scared that I do and I just imagined it. Maybe it was simply the breeze, playing games with me. I focus on Blaine instead, and how he's started to dig the hole.

"I'm sorry," the presence next to me says, and still, I don't dare look. "Look, I'm not good with this. I panicked. I…"

Suddenly, there are no more words spoken, and he's singing a song instead. He's singing the warbler version, the one that, for humans, simply sounds like usual bird calls. For us birds, though, it's a different sound. It tells a story, just like humans hear their music.

_"__One day you'll look to see I've gone__  
__For tomorrow may rain,__  
__so I'll follow the sun_

_Some day you'll know I was the one__  
__But tomorrow may rain,__  
__so I'll follow the sun_

_And now the time has come__  
__and, my love, I must go__  
__And though I lose a friend__  
__In the end you will know, oh_

_One day you'll find that I have gone__  
__But tomorrow may rain,__  
__so I'll follow the sun__  
__But tomorrow may rain,__  
__so I'll follow the sun_

_And now the time has come__  
__and, my love, I must go__  
__And though I lose a friend__  
__In the end you will know, oh_

_One day you'll find that I have gone__  
__But tomorrow may rain,__  
__so I'll follow the sun__"_

"I should sing that," I say, bitterer than I thought I would sound. "You're not the one leaving, after all."

"I know," Domingo chirps, subdued "I sung it for you, because you wouldn't do it. You wouldn't tell me the words, even though I deserved to hear them. I really am sorry, Pavarotti. I was an idiot."

I still refuse to look at him, still staring at Blaine, and for owl's sake, it doesn't take that long to make a stupid hole in the ground, Blaine. It's not even that deep.

"So, are you losing a friend?" I ask, still not sure what Domingo's decision is.

"Well, in a way…" he says, and I finally turn my head to see where he's staring at when he said those words. He, too, is staring at Blaine and Kurt.

Oh.

"I want to be with you, Pav," he says, turning to me, and I am caught staring already, might as well stay there "I felt ok with being in the cage, but lately I keep wondering… What if there's more? Sure, the world I live in is nice, and I really like Blaine, and the other birds at the Warbler cage. But a world without you, that would be horrible. I want to be free with you."

I try not to show my excitement.

"Well, it's not like you're giving up on all of those things. I mean, we still can sneak into the warbler's cage. And we're definitely stalking the hell out of these two kids!"

"Totally," he chirps, and we both smile. I let myself hop closer to him, the sides of our wings touching.

Below us, Kurt and Blaine finally finished the hole, and Kurt is simply holding my empty casket and frowning at the floor.

"He would love it here," he says, and Blaine smiles sadly at him.

"It's lovely."

"How is Domingo doing?" Kurt suddenly says, and I feel Domingo next to me squirming uncomfortably.

"I… don't know," when Kurt looks at him questioningly, Blaine elaborates "He stopped singing after Pavarotti died, and now he's gone. I don't know where he is, I think this time, he escaped for good." Kurt looks between moved by this fact and sad, and Blaine just stares at the hole, wondering. Maybe he is anticipating that Kurt, too, one day will go from Dalton. "You know, when a Warbler dies, the partner stops singing. It's not because they can't, but they simply lose the will to do it."

"They did get along rather well," says Kurt, finally lowering the casket and the tombstone with my name in shining letters to the ground. He grabs a handful of earth and throws it at the box. "Farewell sweet prince."

"I'm so sorry Kurt," says Blaine, already covering the box with more earth. That really is a waste of a beautiful box, I almost feel bad. "I know this is really upsetting for you. Reminds you of your mum's funeral, doesn't it?"

Oh god, Blaine, really? That's all you thought to converse about?

"The casket was bigger, but yes," says Kurt, and Domingo and I stare at each other and shake our heads at Blaine's strange topics of conversation. "It's not just that, though. Honestly, I'm upset that we lost at Regionals."

"Well, the competition season is over, but we still get to perform. We do nursery homes all the time. And do you know how many Gaps there are in Ohio? Tons."

"Did he seriously say that?" Domingo asks in a low voice, as amused as I am by Blaine's antics. Kurt seems amused too, and that's the only reason why we don't roll our eyes at Blaine. Because, no matter how awkward or oblivious, or inopportune he gets, Kurt seems to love him just how he is.

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win," Kurt says, leaving a red rose over my grave, which is lovely and slightly creepy if you think about it, considering I'm watching my own funeral.

"You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all of this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

Kurt smiles and grabs his hand when Blaine offers his.

"You got to give it to the boy, he's cheesy as hell, but at least he's honest," Domingo says, while we watch them go back to the car, hand in hand. Soon, we're left alone in this place. It's a good place to start. Ironically, I'm starting my new life with my own fake funeral.

Or maybe it's not so ironic, after all.

I mean, they totally do that in classy movies. It looks great for the storyline.

"Are you ready?" I ask Domingo, and he simply answers with a chirping laughter. I can't help but smile back "Scared?" I guess.

"Like you couldn't imagine," he says, shaking his wings as if he's getting ready for a battle. Then he turns his head at me and smiles "This is exciting."

"The whole outside, just for us," I say.

And I mean it.

_END_

* * *

**AN: You think he really died in the show? Not at all. You were just watching it from the wrong side. **

**I hope you guys liked this! I am moving on to other fics, but I'll keep my Pav voice, so if you ever feel like a drabble or to suggest something, feel free to drop me a message in Tumblr or here (My tumblr is also complexlysimplekiddo . tumblr. Com ). **

**On another news, my friends and I are starting a new, huge project that has a lot to do with Pavarotti. It promises to be hilarious! Stay tuned!**

**Love you all!**

**And don't forget to check out Domingo's twitter! It's FreeDomingo!**


End file.
